Second Chances
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review! Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

Let me know if I should continue this because I'm currently writing Ch.2 but I'd like to know if you are all enjoying it or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

SECOND**** CHANCES**

**Chapter One**

Just looking down at him in my arms made me realise how small and fragile he looked. His bloodied trenchcoat was wrapped around him and his now even paler face was wearing a peaceful expression, his gorgeous blue eyes covered by his eyelids and thick eyelashes. His dark hair was in its usual messy state; yes it was untamed but it just added to his beauty. Yeah, that's right. Castiel was goddamn beautiful even lying dead in my arms. I tried so hard to keep the tears away; I didn't want them falling on his face. I didn't want anyone to fucking touch his face, or him at all for that matter. His lips remained slightly parted from our final kiss we'd shared that day…well…so I thought.

"Dean…"

I heard Sam's voice from behind me. It was soft, almost sympathetic as my name rolled along the sound of it.

"Son…"

I heard Bobby's voice too. His stern voice sounded so much more different than Sam's but I didn't really give a fuck. I was too concerned with the fact that the only person I'd always wanted and truly loved (obviously apart from my family) was lying in my arms dead and gone, just like all the others who I'd loved and lost.

"Come on, Dean." Bobby whispered, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, which I kinda feel bad for now, but I just wanted to be on my own with my angel. I didn't give a damn whether he'd fallen and become human or not; he'd always be my angel.

"Give him some space," Bobby said to Sam, seemingly thinking I couldn't hear a word of it, "He needs time to grieve."

I paid no attention to the fact that the pair of them pitied me. That wasn't important. I heard them moving away and mumbling voices, then the crackling of what sounded like a lollipop wrapper. Damn Gabriel. Even after the fucking Apocalypse had just ended and his own brothers were dead he couldn't resist eating a Goddamn lollipop.

I sat there and looked at my broken, dead angel. Poor Castiel…he'd given up so much for me. All I could give him was one final kiss in his last moments like he'd asked. At least he'd died kinda happy. That one final look he gave me was so full of trust and love it broke my heart.

_**

* * *

Ten Minutes Ago**_

"_CAS, LOOK OUT!" I yelled, my heart thundering in my chest, as I saw the demon approach Castiel but I was too late._

_The demon ran Castiel straight through as though he were just a piece of meat to stick a fork in. I broke into a run. Damnit, one demon's always gotta have the last shot before they get sent back down. Hell's army had gone now, and it was just us and the surviving angels left. I knelt down by my lover and lifted him into my arms. He hissed with the pain and tears filled his eyes. God I didn't want to watch him die…I was praying he wouldn't die. _

"_Dean…" he breathed, "It hurts." _

_My heart broke into a million pieces when those words left my angel's lips. Tears streamed down his face so I gently wiped them away with my thumb. _

"_I know it does, Baby, but we're gonna get you fixed I promise." I whispered, cupping his cheek and running my hand through his hair to try and calm him. _

_Damn typical of me, making promises I can't keep. _

"_You can't fix me…" Castiel said, his breath hitching through the pain, "I'm dying, Dean." _

_That's where I started to really panic and I felt my insides tense, and my heart start to beat faster. _

"_Cas…Cas…you can't die on me, Babe. I need you!" _

"_You'll be fine, Dean." Castiel promised, "If I reach Heaven…I'll watch over you as I always have." _

_Coming to terms with the fact that my angel was dying, I held him closer to me. _

"_Can I make you more comfortable?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for asking such a ridiculous question. _

"_I'm cold…" Castiel replied, shivering a little, "I feel tired." _

_That's how I knew the end was coming, as much as it pained me. Damnit, why did everyone I touch die? Why did everyone I ever loved get taken away?_

"_Alright," I whispered, trying not to cry, "Let me get you wrapped up warm then." _

_I wrapped his trenchcoat around him and held him tighter. _

"_Kiss me goodnight?" Castiel asked, his face pale and his eyes glazing over, turning them misty blue rather than their usual happy brightness. _

_I nodded and lifted Castiel to rest his head against my shoulder, and then lifted my knee slightly so he could rest his body there. He winced from the pain when I moved him. _

_"Sorry, Cas…I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling his cold hand caress my cheek. _

"_I love you, Dean." _

_"Love you too, Castiel."_

_I leaned forward and kissed Castiel one final time, languidly to put all the love I had into it. _

"_Goodnight, Dean. I'm going to sleep now." Castiel whispered, wiping one of my tears away with an ice cold finger. _

"_Goodnight, Baby." I whispered back, "Sweet dreams." _

_Castiel rested his head on my shoulder and buried his face in my neck, twisting his hand into my dirty t-shirt as the pain surged through him one more time. He whimpered with the pain, and I shushed him, gently stroking my fingers through his hair and holding him close to me. _

"_Sleep now, my angel…" I whispered, "Sleep now, it's alright to sleep."_

_I heard and felt his breathing fade away slowly until there was nothing. His hand fell from my shirt and his body sagged, and I knew he was gone. I sat and wept, holding him there still and then I pulled him away from me, just so I could look at him one more time._

_**

* * *

Present Time**_

I was so grateful that the same demon that killed my lover was now lying rotting in Hell where it belonged. I lifted Castiel's body back to my chest and cradled him there. I'm not sure how long I sat there for. I just cried silently into his messy hair, inhaling his unique scent of honey, coconut and vanilla all mixed up.

"Dean…" a gruff voice said, muffled by something, "You're cutting off my oxygen supply…"

"Not now, Cas…I'm crying over you…" I replied, suddenly recognising that familiar voice, "Cas?"

I released him quickly and he sat up, his bright blue eyes sparkling more than ever, his skin a little flushed and his lips looking so delicious I could've kissed them right off his face there and then.

"Dean, why are you crying?" he asked, gently caressing my cheek.

"I thought you were dead, Castiel…" I answered, finding myself leaning into his touch.

"Father gave me a choice," Castiel began, smiling at me, "I could either stay with you as a human on Earth or return to Heaven…"

I assumed the worst, as usual.

"So you're here to say goodbye?" I said, disappointment automatically flooding my heart.

"No…I'm here to stay, Dean."

With that he pressed a tender kiss to my lips, and I knew that there was such thing as a second chance. That one kiss brought all my faith in the good things in life back to me. This was the start of a new life for all of us, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to make the most of it.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

Let me know if I should continue this because I'm currently writing Ch.2 but I'd like to know if you are all enjoying it or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Two**

Living at Bobby's was the best, especially when I'd got the guy who's practically my dad, my brother (Sam), my lover and _his_ brother (who's also Sam's lover) all living under the same roof. The best part of my day was waking up and falling asleep next to Castiel. It's still one of the best parts of my day now, but back then it was _the_ best part of the day.

I woke up next to him after we'd given him a crash course in being human the night before, and smiled as I felt him snuggle against me, his arms wrapping around me so tight I found it hard to breathe. God I needed to pee too…Thankfully, my angel woke up. I used to hate thinking this but I don't care now: He looks so goddamn cute when he wakes up. His hair's all messy and his big blue eyes blink open, lighting up a little when they rest on me which I love.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," I whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Have a nice night?"

"I slept wonderfully thank you." He replied, stretching his body to wake himself up.

My eyes locked with his and we looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. I didn't care that I loved every second of it. I didn't care how chick-flick like it was, because after Castiel had been revived I realised that it was a second chance, and it was time to let the macho-libido go. I wasn't going to screw this up again; I wasn't going to keep myself locked up anymore.

Castiel suddenly moved into my personal space (which on this occasion I didn't mind) and placed his hands on either side of my face. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists and gently stroked them with my thumbs.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to mine.

"I love you…" I whispered back, kissing him softly.

He sighed and I cupped the back of his head, pulling him down with me to rest against my chest. We lay silent and still, just holding each other until we heard a loud knock at the door.

"Get your asses out of bed! I got breakfast goin' cold downstairs!" Bobby shouted through the door, "And don't pretend to be sleeping or…other things, 'cause I'll just come straight in and get you both myself!"

We grinned at each other and I saw Castiel trying to fight back a chuckle.

"Alright, Bobby!" I called, kissing Castiel's temple gently.

On the other side of the door we heard Bobby chuckle.

"Idjits…"

* * *

"Come on, Sammy!" I heard Gabriel cackle, "Just snort it!"

Looking at each other with confused faces, Castiel and I entered the kitchen to see a line of white powder across the counter top and Sam and Gabriel sat there with straws in hand.

"Gabriel, I am not snorting sherbet!" Sam cried, "It's gross enough when it's in your mouth, never mind up your nose!"

Gabriel gasped and looked both offended and horrified all at once.

"You don't like sherbet?" he asked, looking like he was almost about to cry.

"Guys…what the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk at Gabriel's teary eyes.

"YOU DON'T LIKE SHERBET?" Gabriel cried, pointing at Sam with tears _actually _trying to escape the corners of his eyes now, "Don't you love me enough to snort sherbet?"

"I love you, Gabriel," Sam replied softly, "But I'm not inhaling sherbet through my nose. And just because I don't like doesn't mean I don't love you, okay?"

Gabriel sniffled and hugged Sam.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be sorry for, Gabe." Sam whispered back.

I felt Castiel's hand slip into mine and squeeze it.

"Dean," Castiel began, "Let's give them a minute."

I smiled to myself and wandered back to the living room with Castiel.

A flapping of wings sounded and I turned to see Michael holding a man who was barely able to stand.

"Oh, dear GOD!" I yelled, Castiel turning round and jumping behind me.

"Calm down, I can't hurt you anymore, you big girls!" The man said, his eyes looking sad.

"Sorry…what the fuck is going on here?" I asked, feeling Castiel grip my arm tightly.

"Oh," Michael began, "Sorry. Lucifer's been trapped in this human vessel as a punishment from Father, and because you guys are the only humans who know of what happened and who he is, you are to take charge of him."

Sam and Gabriel rushed into the living room.

"Sorry? NO WAY!" Sam hissed, "That's not happening!"

"Cool it, Sammy." Gabriel said, calmly.

"No chance in Hell." I snapped, "He is _not_ living with us."

I felt Castiel move around me and he tugged on my arm lightly, just like a small child would.

"Dean…" he said quietly, "He has nowhere else to go…and he's human now he can't really do any damage."

Bobby appeared from the back yard.

"It's my house. I'll make the decision." He said, wiping his oil-covered hands on an old rag which he placed back in his jeans pocket.

I saw him look at us all, and then his eyes rested on Castiel who was putting on his famous puppy eyes for Bobby. Bobby turned to Archangel Michael.

"Is there no way he can regain his power?" he asked, Michael shaking his head.

"Not unless Father gives it him back, no."

Bobby stood and thought.

"Right, sit him down on the sofa, I'll get showered and go and buy a new bed."

Castiel smiled and hugged Bobby who jumped awkwardly. I had to laugh a little.

"Thank you." Castiel said, Bobby nodding in return.

"Sure thing, Son. Now go look after your brother."

When Castiel turned around I saw the look of happiness in my angel's eyes. I loved to see him happy. As much as it annoyed the rest of us that Lucifer was now our housemate, we didn't want to see Castiel sad. A flap of wings sounded, and Michael was gone, Lucifer sitting on the sofa looking kinda scared.

Sam and Gabriel retreated to the kitchen to get the Devil some food and drink. Sam called me in to help so that Castiel and Lucifer could spend a little time together. I stood and watched from the doorway, unbeknownst to the pair of them.

"I'm scared, Castiel…" Lucifer admitted, hanging his head in apparent shame.

"Listen, I was scared too when I first became human but Dean helped me, and I'm more than willing to help you." Castiel replied, putting a comforting hand on his brother's back.

I then saw something I never thought I'd see: the Devil crying. He turned and hugged Castiel who hugged him back and comforted him, soothingly stroking his back and running a hand through the vessel's short hair. The vessel was a young guy, I'd reckon about twenty-five years old, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, with a build which I'd reckon was a little broader than Castiel's but smaller than mine. I heard the Devil let out a sob and he gripped Castiel tighter. My angel hushed him and whispered soft reassurances to him. I turned away then to let them share their moment.

* * *

"_I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi!_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa-paparazzi!" _

I growled and sat up. Lucifer and Gabriel waking up the entire house already. It was only around 7:30am and I was already pissed off.

"_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine._

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me,_

_Papa-Paparazzi!"  
_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen.

Castiel groaned and rolled over, putting a pillow over his bed head.

"Why do they do this every morning?" he asked, his question muffled by the pillows, "And why Lady Gaga?"

"I don't know." I replied, stretching, "But I'm gonna shove that radio right up their asses."

"Dean," Castiel warned (yeah, he fucking warned me), "Don't do anything you'll regret."

I climbed out of bed and wiped my eyes, slapping my face slightly to wake myself up. I pulled up my boxers which had slipped down somewhat.

"Hey! Assholes! We're trying to sleep up here!" I yelled, "We're so tired its unreal so shut the fuck up!"

I was, quite honestly, shocked by the response I got.

"Well you shouldn't have been up all night banging each other's brains out then, should you?" Gabriel shouted, Lucifer cackling and then shouting: "Hell Yeah!" in response.

I licked my lips in annoyance and sighed, returning to the bedroom to find Castiel laid on his back again, his bare chest looking stunning in the morning light. He lay so still with his eyes closed and his arms rested behind his head as he relaxed.

"Hey, Cas?" I asked, wondering if he was actually awake.

"Hmmm?" He replied, then yawning one big damn yawn which made him look even cuter than usual.

"What do you wanna do today? You wanna get up now…or do you wanna stay in bed for a while?"

His big blue eyes blinked open and looked right at me.

"I'm comfortable with whatever you want to do, Dean." He answered, smiling softly at me.

I walked back over to the bed and climbed in, kissing him with as much passion as I could after having just woken up. My angel moved into my arms and lay against my chest, his breathing suddenly syncing with mine. His hands began to roam my body gently, like he was trying to make sure I was really there.

"I'm here, Baby." I whispered, "I'm right here."

"Make love to me." Castiel said, looking right into my eyes with such love I had to smile.

"Okay." I replied, "You think we can drown that God awful noise out?"

"Well that depends on whether you please me enough, Dean…" My angel whispered, his eyes suddenly blowing wide with lust.

"Oh you bet I can!" I replied, crushing my lips to Castiel's.

I felt Castiel giggle beneath me as I rolled him onto his back again, my hands roaming up his body and then tickling his stomach. I'd found out the previous night that if I tickled him hard enough he'd start squirming and laughing, so I tried again and sure enough, Castiel started rolling around on the bed laughing his face off.

"Dean!" He chuckled, "Stop it!"

I tickled him again and he laughed so hard I started laughing, and then I stopped and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He was breathing heavily from laughing so hard, and his gorgeous face was flushed. Then I felt it…

I'd never felt Castiel so hard, like _ever. _

"Oh…tickling turns you on, does it?" I asked, huskily.

Castiel blushed, and turned his face away from me with a huge smile on it. I ran a hand over his chest and chuckled.

"It does…" he replied, "Only when you do it though."

I grinned at him, probably my widest smile yet and leaned back down to kiss his lips, and then his neck. I always kiss him right near his pulse point because I know damn well within minutes I'll get him begging for more. I reached a hand down between us and cupped his erection, earning myself a moan of my name. I love it when he moans my name, it makes me feel hot. When I actually realised how hard he was I knew something had to be done about it so I grabbed his boxers and pulled them straight off, which led Castiel to giggle like a teenage girl on her first date. When I wrapped my hand around his erection the sound that came from within his throat was delicious. His back arched off the bed and he fisted the bed sheets beneath us. I let out an evil chuckle…I mean, I had to! He was completely in my control and it felt fucking fantastic! I moved my hand up and down so slowly I had Castiel begging me straight away.

"Please, Dean…just make love to me…"

"Hold on," I laughed, "Let me get the lube first, huh?"

That's when Castiel growled at me, and I kinda flinched, but then went for the lube anyway.

"Hurry up, Dean…Please!" He whined, watching me with hungry eyes as I purposely made eye contact while I slathered the lube over my fingers, pressing my slick index finger into Castiel's entrance.

It slid in with ease, causing my gorgeous angel to writhe beneath me. A wicked grin spread across my face and I easily slipped a second finger in too. I moved my fingers slowly and teasingly, leaning right over Castiel before beginning to whisper in his ear.

"Imagine I'm inside you, Cas…" I whispered huskily, "You gonna come for me?"

"Yes!" Castiel cried out, "Yes, Dean!"

At that point I desperately wanted to call him a 'Good Boy', but I couldn't bring myself to. It reminded too much of the things Alastair used to say to me in Hell. So with one of my crooked smiles I slid the third finger in and worked all three fingers to open Castiel enough to take me without hurting him. I hated it when I hurt him.

After deciding he was prepared enough, I covered Castiel's body with my own before pressing into him gently, allowing him to adjust before fully sheathing myself inside him. He was so hot and tight, as always and that just turned me on even more…GOD I could've come right there and then but I held back, just wanting to make love to my angel for as long as possible. Wrapping my arms around Castiel's back, I lifted him up and into my lap and began moving my hips. This was our favourite position, since we were so close together when we moved. His heart was thundering in his chest, his skin glistening with sweat as he held on to me like he was scared I'd leave him. I know when I first started thrusting he was in some pain because he hissed through gritted teeth and buried his face in my neck.

"I gotcha, Cas," I whispered, running a comforting hand through his hair to calm him, "It's alright."

His hips began moving back onto mine and the noises that were coming out of his mouth seemed somewhat surreal to me. I'd never heard anything so damn beautiful in my entire life. He whispered my name pushed down onto my thrusts and it felt so good I could've cried right there and then.

"Cas…oh fuck!" I groaned, feeling beads of sweat trickling down my back.

I groaned even louder when Castiel lifted his knees around my back and pushed them as close together as he could without hurting my body. I could feel his heels pressed against my back before he lifted my face with both hands, kissing me fiercely and actually sobbing into the kiss. I heard the sob and pulled back, looking at Castiel who had tears streaming down his face. I stopped because I seriously thought I'd hurt him.

"Cas, what's wrong?" I asked, tightening my arms around him.

His legs lowered and he dug his fingers into my shoulders.

"Nothing…it's so amazing!" He answered, "Don't stop, Dean! Please…I'm too close."

That was all I needed to hear before I began to move my hips again, kissing Castiel's shoulder and holding him tight as he buried his face in my neck. I was damn close myself, and we kept moving, both of us picking up the pace and finally coming almost in sync. My lover's entire body began to tremble as he sobbed into my neck.

"I love you, Dean." He said softly, pulling back to reveal an absolutely beautiful smile.

"Love you too, Cas." I replied, wiping his eyes, "Take it you enjoyed that then?"

Castiel nodded and bit his lip as he wiped a few more tears away. Another tremor ran through his body, and he leaned forward kissing me softly before easing himself off of me. He lay on his side on the mattress and I settled behind him, pulling the covers over us and wrapping my arm around his waist. He rolled over to face me and kissed my forehead before I lay on my back and he snuggled into my side. I grabbed my boxers and cleaned us up, closing my eyes to sleep for a few more hours.

"_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away, I've got to _

_Get away from the pain you drive_

_In the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_But I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn can't sleep at night…"_

I growled and climbed out of bed, putting on a clean pair of boxers and getting dressed.

Lucifer and Gabriel were in for a big fucking shock when I got downstairs.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Three **

"Three, two, one…ready or not, here I come!" I shouted, cringing at how dumb this game was.

I'd been left on my own with Lucifer and Gabriel of _all _people, and ended up playing hide and seek in Bobby's house. I couldn't believe how easy it was to find the pair of them since they were both giggling like children. Lucifer was hidden in mine and Castiel's laundry basket, and judging by the position he was in when I found him, the vessel was very flexible…sickeningly flexible.

Gabriel had decided to hide in one of the kitchen counters, and how he managed to get in there I'll never know. Since he can't use his powers too much while he's down on Earth, I highly doubt he used his mojo to get himself in there. The idiot got stuck, and when both myself and Lucifer tried to get him out and failed, Archangel Raphael appeared and got him out before slapping his brother around the head and returning to Heaven.

"That'll teach you to try and be a smartass in future won't it, Gabe." I said, earning a scowl and bitch-pout from the Archangel (which I know for a _fact _he learned from Sam).

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel called from the kitchen, "Your pie's ready!"

Now pie is my second favourite thing in the whole world. My first favourite is of course my enormous family, and then comes pie, followed closely by my beloved car. Anyway, I moved towards the kitchen to see Castiel turn around with the pie on a plate and set it on the table before turning to wash his hands. I have to admit, Castiel looks pretty good in jeans and a t-shirt. I'd bought him all new clothes, and he was kinda like Sam in the sense that he wore a lot of hoodies, but I don't care 'cause he always looks hot.

"Thanks, Baby." I said, sitting down in front of this magnificent creation which smelt damn delicious, "You made me apple!"

"Of course," Castiel replied, sitting beside me with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, "It's your favourite pie."

Now I never tell a lie when it comes to the pie (see I'm a poet and I didn't even know it). That damn apple pie was the most mouth-watering, luscious, delicious, yummy, amazingly gorgeous pie I've ever eaten in my entire life. I had no idea Castiel could bake so good.

"You're gonna have to be the baker in this house, Cas." I told him, trying not to moan with the taste (since the pie was almost orgasmic).

"Is it nice?" Castiel asked, smirking slightly at the look on my face.

"Nice…?" I repeated, swallowing a mouthful of the perfect pie, "It's Heaven on a plate!"

Castiel leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Glad you like it." He said softly, sitting back and continuing to eat his ice cream.

He suddenly put a massive spoonful in his mouth. I tried to stop him but it was too later. His beautiful eyes scrunched shut and he placed one hand on his forehead, putting the spoon down with the other and then flapping that hand about.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried, trying to open his eyes through the pain, "I'm guessing this is what you call a brain-freeze."

I placed my warm hands from the plate of pie on his forehead and he relaxed slowly.

"Yep…evil aren't they?" I laughed, smiling when my lover finally opened his eyes.

"Definitely." Castiel replied, continuing to eat smaller spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Watcha doing?" A voice chirped, causing both of us to look up.

Castiel smiled.

"Hey, Lucifer." He said softly, "We're eating. Can I get you something?"

The Devil shook his head and went rummaging through the kitchen drawers for something. He found a long metal ladle and then headed outside, grabbing a lid from one of Bobby's many trashcans, before returning and finding a saucepan which he proceeded to put on his head. Castiel and I shared very confused looks, but then the Devil stood proud.

"WE ARE SPARTA!" He screamed, running out of the kitchen in charge position, colliding with another person by the sound of it.

Both Castiel and I jumped up to find Gabriel sprawled out on the floor with Lucifer on top of him.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel huffed, "I'm trying to watch _A Nightmare on Elm Street_!"

"Come and play!" Lucifer grumbled, "Please, Gabriel. Dean and Castiel won't play with me."

"Now now, Lucifer…what have I told you about lying?" Castiel scolded, "You never asked us to play."

"Didn't I?" Lucifer asked, trying to be innocent.

"No you did not. Now get off your brother."

I was quite proud of Castiel then. He sounded like a parent telling off their child, and it got me thinking about whether Castiel would want to adopt children some day or not.

"No-one will play with me!" Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will come and play." Castiel said, moving towards his brother, "What would you like to play?"

* * *

Castiel's little hums of appreciation and encouragement drifted through our bedroom as I nipped at his collarbone and neck. He giggled once or twice and ran his fingers through my hair, pulling me up for a kiss.

"You're amazing, Dean, did you know that?" He whispered, giggling when I ran a hand along his thigh and hook his leg over my arm.

"Why thank you!" I replied, "But…you're gonna love me even more now."

I hoisted his legs around my upper back and went down, taking his length in my mouth and I started sucking gently.

Castiel's got his own taste, and my God it's fantastic. I can never get enough of it. I worked my tongue from base to tip and then took him back in my mouth, earning bucks of hips and moans and fingers in my hair again. I pulled off to see Castiel's face buried in the pillow while his left hand gripped it tight. He had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as moans floated from within his throat.

"Mmm," he hummed, "Dean, you are a God in the bedroom."

I chuckled to myself and went back down, sucking him a little harder now and finally getting him writhing beneath me. My own erection was throbbing by this time, so I pulled off of him and then straddled his waist, positioning myself over him. After making quick work with my fingers, I lowered myself onto Castiel. The cheeky little former angel decided to flip positions and managed to get me on my back without us breaking contact which I found pretty impressive. He began to move in and out of me and it felt so damn amazing I found myself moaning and writhing within minutes, moving my hips against his hungrily.

"Yes, Cas…" I whispered when he hit my prostate, "YES! Right there, Cas!"

I had no idea that Castiel could actually talk dirty…I just thought he liked to hear it but right then, that idea changed.

"You like that, Dean?" Castiel said, his gruff voice low as he spoke softly into my ear, "You want it like that, Dean?"

All I could do right then was nod and let out a whimper, which was completely needy.

"Harder…" I managed to breathe out, "Harder, Cas…faster!"

Castiel sped up and lowered himself right over me before continuing to somehow whisper coherent, filthy thoughts into my ear.

"You like it rough don't you, Dean? You like it when I pound you so hard you scream don't you?"

"Yes, Cas…Yes I do!" I cried, my body arching against his as I knew I was close to climax.

"You like being dominated by me, don't you?"

"Cas…I'm gonna…"

That was it.

All I saw was white behind my eyes and I let it all go, and I was left a jibbering wreck on the bed. I felt Castiel fill me with his warmth and I smiled, burying my face in his neck, tenderly running my tongue over his pulse point.

"That was phenomenal…" I said with a laugh, kissing my lover's lips softly.

"You said it, Dean…" Castiel whispered, rolling off of me and resting against my chest.

"Love you." He whispered sleepily, kissing my chest as he snuggled in my hold.

"Love you too, Baby." I replied, kissing his forehead before closing my own eyes, feeling sleep take over in moments.

* * *

Sam, Bobby and I had just come back from a trip to the mall to find Castiel asleep on the sofa with a book in his hand, while Lucifer and Gabriel sat playing Pat-a-Cake (much to Gabriel's dismay) on the living room floor. Gabriel saw Sam and rushed forward, kissing him on the lips with quite a bit of force.

"You _have _to help me!" He cried, stirring Castiel from his peaceful sleep, "He's had me playing Pat-a-Cake all morning and I am going _INSANE!_"

"Dean, you're home…" I heard Castiel say softly, turning to see him getting off the sofa and moving towards me in his hoodie-clad glory.

"Hey, Gorgeous." I replied, "How you doin'?"

"I'm okay, thanks to Gabriel letting me sleep." Castiel replied, "I've been a little tired this morning."

Winking at him, I whispered huskily:

"Only because you didn't get too much sleep last night…"

"And that was your fault wasn't it, Mr Winchester?" Castiel laughed, kissing me with such passion it took my breath away.

Smiling goofily, I nodded, only to hear Bobby and Sam chortle and say something about love-sick puppies. Sam's one to talk with the way him and Gabriel curl up on the sofa every night, waiting for some shitty soap opera to come on.

"C'mere, Cas." I called as I went into the kitchen.

My angel appeared at the door and I turned around with a box in my hands.

"What's that, Dean?" He asked, moving towards me.

"It's for you…" I said quietly, passing him the box.

He opened it and found inside a key, which he looked very confused about.

"What's this for, Dean?" he asked, taking the key out of the box and really studied it for a few moments.

To answer his question I took my own matching key out of my jeans pocket.

"It's for my Baby." I said, seeing Castiel's eyes light up.

Not even Sam had a key to the Impala, so Castiel treated the fact I'd given him a key to my car like I'd given him the key to my apartment or something.

"Dean…" he gasped, looking at me with slightly moist-looking eyes, "Thank you so much."

He hugged me and then kissed me softly before looking at the key again and smiling so brightly it made my breath catch.

"Yeah…I'm gonna teach you to drive her soon, Cas…and then when we go out, you can drive too."

"Love you." Castiel said, holding the key tightly in his hand.

"Love you too, Cas."

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I also don't own any lyrics used in this chapter.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Four**

I had to moan as Castiel kissed my neck and shoulders. The hot water from the shower cascaded down on us as we made love in the shower at around 10:30am, leaving Castiel looking damn irresistible to me. Climbing out of the stall we both got dried and headed downstairs.

* * *

"_All I know is that to me_

_You look like your lots of fun,_

_Open up your lovin' arms, _

_I want some! WANT SOME!" _

Lucifer and Gabriel again, singing away as they danced around the living room wearing wigs, Lucifer in a long dark wig and Gabriel in a blonde afro.

"_I set my sights on you!" _Lucifer sang into a round hairbrush.

"_And no-one else will do!" _Gabriel countered, shaking his tush as he sang.

"_And I…I've got to have my way now, BABY!" _Sam joined in, wearing a bright blue spiky wig as he started to grind with Gabriel.

"_All I know is that to me_

_You look like your having fun,_

_Open up your loving arms,_

_Watch out, here I come!" _

Now, nobody had noticed Castiel and I arriving downstairs, so I decided to embarrass all three of them.

"_We really don't wanna_

_See Gabe and Sam grind!_

_It's an awful sight_

_You'll make Cas go blind!" _I somehow managed to improvise, the others jumping and stopping the music with bright red faces.

Castiel and I chuckled before heading into the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

"Will you be quiet!" I heard Lucifer scold Gabriel and Sam who were snuggling and giggling like school girls on the sofa, "I'm trying to watch _Sesame Street_

!"

Castiel appeared by my side at the kitchen door and sipped his coffee.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me to sit at the table.

"What's up, Baby?" I asked, feeling a little anxious about having a talk with Castiel.

Whenever people ask to "have a talk" it's never normally good.

Oh, how wrong I was!

"I was wondering if we could possibly go away at the weekend, you know to a lake or somewhere? You could teach us how to fish and all the things your father taught you." Castiel suggested, a smile gracing his face, "It'd really do Lucifer some good to experience the outdoors other than Bobby's yard."

I smiled and gripped Castiel's hand.

"Sure. I'll get Sam to book it later." I answered, kissing Castiel gently, only for that to be interrupted by Lucifer.

"Cas!" He yelled, "Come and see Elmo! Elmo's great!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled before heading into the living room.

He sat by his brother and watched with great enthusiasm.

"That's him!" Lucifer laughed, pointing to Elmo.

Castiel's face lit up and he looked over at me.

"Awww! Dean, come and see Elmo!" He exclaimed, beckoning me over.

I looked at the little, fluffy red guy and had a great idea.

"Cas, come over here a minute." I said, Castiel getting up and following me.

"What is it?" He asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." I replied, "I'm going to go to the mall and buy Lucifer his own cuddly Elmo…but don't tell him, okay?"

Castiel nodded and smiled brightly before kissing me lovingly on the lips.

"You're so wonderful." He whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, Cas." I replied, grabbing my jacket and heading out of the door.

* * *

"ELMO!" Lucifer cried, taking the toy from my hands carefully, "Thank you, Dean! I have my own Elmo now!"

Castiel beamed up at me and snuggled into my side.

* * *

"I know Lucifer's caused so many problems, Dean," Castiel whispered that night, "But you made him so happy today."

I smiled into Castiel's hair and kissed him as we held each other after some damn passionate love making.

_Hot breaths. Glistening skin. Whispered words of love. Thrusting hips. Guttural moans and growls. Soft, loving kisses. Warmth. Connection. Fire. Love. _

"I'm gonna make you _all _happy then." I told him, smiling as I felt Castiel sit up out of my arms.

"Really?" Castiel asked, "Why?"

Whenever a surprise was mentioned, Castiel was like an impatient kid at Christmas, desperate to know what it was.

"We're going to Vermont at the weekend…all of us. You, me, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Bobby…" I replied, seeing Castiel's face light up so bright the entire damn city could've been lit up, "And Michael, and Raphael, and Uriel…"

"You invited my brothers?" Castiel asked excitedly, "Oh, Dean."

"And Azrael…and your Father." I interrupted, seeing tears fill Castiel's bright blue eyes.

He covered his mouth with a hand before letting out a laughing sob and kissing me so hard my breath caught in my throat.

"You're too amazing for words…" He said softly, cradling my face so carefully in his hands, kissing my forehead.

"We're staying in a six-bedroom house not too far away from Lake St. Catherine for two weeks." I said, taking Castiel's hands in my own, "And we can do what you've always wanted to, Cas…we can make love under the stars like I promised you we would…"

Tears rolled down my lover's face and I kissed them away before we settled down to sleep.

Neither of us slept a wink.

* * *

"Lucifer! Be careful!" God scolded as the Devil ran around in circles playing 'Aeroplanes' with Raphael.

Uriel sat with his head buried in a book, Azrael was engrossed in a tense Chess match against Michael and Gabriel and Sam lay cuddled up on a blanket on the grass verge we all sat on. Bobby sat fishing quietly with me while Castiel lay by my side just watching the ripples on the water. God sat with us, keeping a careful watch on Lucifer as he ran near the water side. The Devil stopped and grabbed his large soccer ball before kicking it hard, the ball making a loud impact on Uriel's head.

"Will you be careful, you klutz?" Uriel yelled, turning his attention back to his book.

"Sorry, Uriel! I'll try to aim for your fat ass next time!" Lucifer yelled, "Although who can tell the difference between your face and ass, eh?"

Uriel stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

The next thing we all knew, Uriel and Lucifer were in the middle of a full on fight. Castiel and I jumped up to put a stop to it, Castiel dragging Lucifer out from under Uriel who I wrestled out of the way.

"Lucifer!" Castiel said, angrily as he brushed the Devil's clothes down, "You can never hold your tongue, can you?"

Lucifer then looked up at Castiel with sad eyes and then at Uriel.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking from one to the other.

I could've sworn Castiel's heart broke at that apology, as simple as it was, and he pulled Lucifer into an embrace. Releasing him, Castiel nodded towards Uriel and Lucifer stood, wrapping his arms around Uriel who uncomfortably hugged him back.

"You are forgiven." He said, before retreating to continue his book.

* * *

"Oh, Dean…" Castiel whispered, rocking his hips languidly against mine, "Mmm…Dean Winchester!"

"That's it, Cas…come undone for me." I whispered, snapping my hips and picking up the pace.

Loud moans and breaths came from the both of us as we rocked our way into orgasm, moving through it together and then landing back on the mattress in a sweaty, hot, panting heap. I leaned over and kissed Castiel's head gently.

"This gets better by the day…" He whispered, snuggling into my arms.

"It sure does." I replied, carding my fingers through his damp hair.

I kissed him tenderly and slowly before reaching over and turning out his light and then my own.

"Goodnight, my beautiful God of sex." Castiel whispered, stroking lazy patterns on my chest with his fingers.

"Goodnight, my damn gorgeous angel of all things sexy." I replied, hearing him chuckle lightly before he finally drifted off to sleep.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

Special thanks to deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover who is the first and only person so far to review my stuff! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVOURITED AND ALERTED MY STORIES!

**

* * *

**

**SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Five**

We all sat around a fire pit which we found in the basement of the house we were staying in. Carrying that, eleven chairs, tents and plenty of food and drink was a tough job, but we got through and we set up camp for the night by the lake. I'd promised Castiel we'd have a night under the stars, so we decided to spend the end of our first week in Vermont by having a camp-out.

"Dad!" Lucifer yelled like a spoilt child, "Raphael stole my marshmallows!"

"Raphael, give your brother back his marshmallows!" God scolded, Raphael pouting before doing so.

Castiel sat with his hand in mine, our fingers entwined as we sat close by the fire. Everyone was roasting their marshmallows and Lucifer had even made one for Elmo, who sat on his knee. I had to smile at that. It was kinda cute, I guess…and the damn toy made him so happy I just didn't have the heart to not buy it its own pack of marshmallows. Bobby opened up the beer and passed it around, even the angels taking a beer to drink (after God gave permission of course). The moon was especially bright tonight and the stars twinkled brilliantly above us.

"It's beautiful out here tonight." Castiel whispered, kissing my cheek lightly.

"I know it is." I replied, "Your Dad does a mighty fine job."

"Thank you, Dean." God said, smiling at me as he chewed a marshmallow, "It's the least I can do for people who are so willing to look after my children."

Bobby, Sam and I smiled proudly at each other for that. Judging by the great times we were having, we were doing a pretty good job.

* * *

In our tent, Castiel lay beneath me as I kissed him with as much passion as I could, leaning into his neck and suckling a hickey right on his pulse point. I felt his breath hitch when I kissed the expanse of his beautiful chest before wrapping my mouth around one of his nipples. He moaned softly and arched his body into mine, lacing his fingers through my hair. After working on the other nipple I kissed down his stomach and then took him whole in my mouth. How I managed to, I'll never know, but I did, and I started sucking him slowly, hearing shuddering breaths and broken moans coming from him.

"Dean…" He breathed, "I want you now! Please, I need you inside me!"

That's all I needed to hear before I grabbed the lube and worked my fingers inside him to open him up.

That on its own had sent him into a writhing, jibbering wreck within moments. I slid home and took him in my arms, rolling over so he was on top of me, moving his hips in slow movements. I'd never seen a sight so damn beautiful as Castiel throwing his head back through sexual ecstasy, and I immediately sat myself up and began kissing and licking his neck. I felt him move right down onto me and he wrapped his arms around me, lightly biting my earlobe as we rocked against each other.

"Make me come, Dean…" He whispered, "I need to…so close…"

Just the sound of those needy moans and whimpers made _me _moan and I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping it and pulling his head back so we could kiss each other's lips. He pressed his forehead to mine and we looked right into each other's eyes before reaching bliss. It was unbelievably amazing, just keeping eye contact as we came, so much love shared between us I almost broke down and cried. As we came down from our high, Castiel kissed me lovingly and I remained fully sheathed inside him as we sat and regained our breath. Climbing off of me, Castiel climbed under the sleeping bag and I followed, moving my left leg so it was between his before sending us into another make out session.

"I'm so lucky." Castiel whispered, looking right into my eyes as his fingers laced through my hair again, "I'm so lucky to have a man like you."

I choked up at that, unable to stop tears of happiness filling my eyes.

"Love you." My angel whispered sleepily, "So much."

"Love you too, Castiel." I replied, kissing his forehead as he settled to sleep.

We'd made love under the stars like I'd promised. Maybe not directly under them, but we were out there all the same, and it was one of the best night of my life.

* * *

"EWWWW!" Lucifer screamed, running away from something in the woodland.

"What?" Sam asked, jumping at the sound the Devil had made.

Lucifer was kicking his foot about insanely and something was stuck on his boot. I thought he was going to cry but Gabriel moved towards him and had a look.

"Hold still!" The Archangel scolded, bending down to pick up the offending object on Lucifer's boot.

When he started laughing, Lucifer scowled.

"It's only a common garden frog!" Gabriel laughed, holding the little monster in his hands, "It's a baby too."

On closer inspection, we heard Lucifer fussing over it.

"Bobby!" He cried, running towards our friend, "Can I keep him? Please!"

"What about it's Mother?" Bobby asked, shocked when Gabriel cried out.

"I don't think it's got a mother anymore! Or anyone for that matter…"

When we all rushed to look, the tiny frog was sat croaking in Gabriel's hands, which were shaking slightly at the sight. The mother, father and two other baby frogs were actually laying there dead in the water.

"Oh no…" Lucifer said, sadly, "He's an orphan frog!"

"What's gotten into you?" Uriel asked, as he and the other angels stomped behind him, "You've not cared this much in several millennia!"

"SO?" Lucifer cried, "He has nobody!"

Bobby placed a gentle hand on the Devil's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Let me go and find a small box and we'll take him home." He said, smiling slightly when Lucifer's face lit up.

Bobby always had a soft spot, as gruff as his exterior was, underneath it all was a heart waiting to be melted.

"We're keeping him! Thanks, Bobby!" Lucifer cried, taking the little frog from Gabriel's hands.

"Anytime, Son." Bobby replied, heading back up to his van to see if he could find anything.

Castiel squeezed my hand when he heard Lucifer start softly talking to the frog.

"It's okay, Jeremiah…you have a home now."

I looked at Castiel and raised a brow before leaning in to whisper.

"Jeremiah?" I asked, "Why…?"

"Oh, he heard _Joy to the World_ on the radio yesterday and he really liked it."

I nodded and kissed Castiel's cheek as we waited for Bobby's return with a box.

* * *

Castiel and I had just made love as we lay in bed, Castiel home in my arms. That's when the noises started.

"_Mmm…yeah, Sammy…" _

"_Oh, Gabriel" _

Castiel and I shared a look and rolled our eyes.

"_Gabriel! Yes!" _

"_Right there, Sam! Oh, Sammy!" _

"That is gross…" I groaned, pulling a pillow up to cover my ears.

"It's only like them listening to us, Dean." Castiel said with a frown, "It's merely what we do every other night."

I smiled and wrapped my arms back around Castiel and sighed into his hair, trying to block the sounds out.

"_Sam Winchester! Oh, I'm gonna…" _

"_GABRIEL!" _

At that point we assumed they'd finished and the room next door fell silent. Then we heard them giggling like schoolgirls before snores began to float through the air. I sighed with relief and pressed a kiss to Castiel's head to find he'd fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile as his fingers still traced patterns on my chest while he slept. He snuggled into me and began to whisper in his sleep.

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too." I whispered back, closing my eyes and falling into sleep.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lucifer asked as he sat in the backseat of the Impala.

I looked across at Castiel and rolled my eyes.

"No, not yet." I replied, trying to keep my patience under control.

"How long will it be?" Lucifer asked again, bouncing in his seat.

"We'll be home in ten minutes, Lucifer." Castiel said calmly, "Please sit still."

Holding Elmo in one hand, and the box containing Jeremiah in the other, I saw Lucifer sink back into the seat and watch the scenery from the window.

When we got home, we set up a small home for Jeremiah, and unpacked before all settling down to a meal of spaghetti and meatballs as made by Gabriel.

"Damnit, Boy…these are good!" Bobby exclaimed as he slurped up a string of spaghetti.

"Thanks," Gabriel said with a blush, reaching across and taking Sam's hand, "I had a little help."

"I only found you the recipe, Gabe…you did this yourself." Sam said with a proud smile, "They're delicious."

"Damn straight." I added, my eyes widening a little when Castiel's hand slipped under the table and squeezed my thigh.

* * *

That same night, Castiel led me upstairs into our room, neither of us kissing but lips barely apart as we started removing our clothes. A kiss finally came when we were naked, but before I knew it, I was inside Castiel who was on all fours. I moved a bit quicker than I usually do to start with, and immediately he'd collapsed into the pillows, growling through the pleasure.

"Dean!" He breathed, lifting his head up as I leaned over him and kissed down his spine, "Hold me, Dean."

I immediately wrapped my arms around Castiel's front and pulled him up, our sweat slick bodies writhing together as we stayed on our knees. I kissed and bit his neck and shoulders, soft moans escaping Castiel's lips in a rhythm. I brought my head round and he turned his head and we kissed, lips moving in time to our thrusts. I reached a hand round and wrapped my fingers around Castiel's erection, snapping my wrist which got Castiel moaning gutturally. I felt one of his hands rest on the one that held him to me, and the other hand ran though my hair as he reached behind. We managed to reach orgasm in sync, and I was able to keep both of us upright, despite my trembling legs. We kissed lazily and I eased out of Castiel before climbing into bed, my angel laying right in front of me and pressing himself against me. I slipped my arms around his front and kissed the nape of his neck tenderly.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, "So perfect."

"As are you." He replied, "I love you."

"I love you too, Castiel." I said softly, smiling as he rolled over and snuggled into my side, burying his face in my neck.

I loved lying there with him, just the two of us, both sated and too fucked out to move. I could feel so much love coming from him it made my heart actually flutter.

These days had to be the best ever. We were a large family with a house and even a damn pet now. We only hoped and prayed nothing would ruin it.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Six**

Castiel and I were curled up on the sofa (which makes a damn change), watching _Sesame Street_ with Lucifer whilst he cuddled his Elmo. I had to choke back a laugh when he started singing songs with Elmo on the TV. The show ended, much to Lucifer's disappointment, so he got up to check on Jeremiah. I looked at Castiel who's head rested on my chest, smiling cheekily at him.

"Has he gone?" Castiel asked, sitting up as I checked the coast was clear.

"Yeah…"

We both got up and made our way to the stairs quietly. As we started to ascend the stairs we heard a shocked gasp.

"You're going to have sex again aren't you?" Lucifer cried, "When you promised me you'd play tag outside with the rest of us."

Castiel looked at me with complete guilt in his eyes.

"We're sorry, Lucifer." He whispered, turning to his brother, "We're coming."

Lucifer smiled and took Castiel's hand.

"Why is he so childish?" I said to myself, heading out towards the back yard.

* * *

Castiel's lips met mine as we kissed under the shower. Then, his lips moved to my neck, suckling on my skin gently and then lapping the mark he'd left behind before kissing my chest and then my stomach, kissing each muscle on my six-pack before taking me in his mouth. I swear my knees went weak and my fingers went straight to his hair and moans escaped my mouth before I could control them. And oh, God…his tongue started massaging me as he sucked my erection and I let out a low moan from deep within my chest.

"Cas…Fuck…"

Pulling off led me to growl with disappointment but Castiel stood again, cupping my cheek and kissing me tenderly. I could taste myself on his tongue and a shiver coursed down my spine.

"I want to see your face." He whispered, taking my erection in his hand and working his wrist.

My eyes closed and I swallowed thickly, groaning when he snapped his wrist. I came undone and released suddenly, letting my head drop onto Castiel's shoulder. With a loving kiss to my head, Castiel climbed out of the shower and got dried and dressed.

* * *

I entered our room to find Castiel sat on the bed shirtless, gripping the sheets in his fists tightly.

"Cas, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Nothing…I…"

I looked down and saw his erection still very much there in his jeans.

"Come on." I whispered, locking the door and then climbing onto the bed, unfastening my boyfriend's jeans.

"Dean, you don't have to…" Castiel said, twisting his fingers in my shirt.

"I'm not leaving you like that, Cas. Damn it looks almost painful." I replied, pulling my own shirt and jeans off, leaving me in my boxers.

Castiel's hands slid to the back of my neck and head as he kissed me softly. I pulled his jeans and boxers off, leaving him naked beside me on the bed. I lifted him into my lap and kissed him lovingly, wrapping my fingers around his erection. I moved my fist up and down, holding Castiel to me with my arm wound around his waist.

"Mmm…" he hummed, burying his face in my neck, "Yes, Dean…"

"Is that good?" I asked, feeling hard myself again.  
"Aha…"

I worked my fist faster and then felt Castiel's breath hitching. He moaned in short bursts as he came, the feeling of sweat trickling down his chest and he feeling of his breath against my neck and the sound of his orgasm made me come untouched. I held Castiel tightly to me as we came down from our highs and Castiel climbed from me, so I took my boxers off and cleaned us off.

"Time for another shower?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows suggestively at my angel.

Castiel nodded hungrily and we sprinted back into the shower.

* * *

It was our first night out in weeks, and we all sat in a bar not far from Bobby's. It had take twenty minutes to persuade Lucifer to leave Elmo at home, but he did.

"I love Shammy…" Gabriel slurred, waving his whiskey glass about, "With all my candy cane."

Castiel and I shuddered a little at that. I was nowhere near drunk, and neither was my lover. It was like being parents when they take the kids out somewhere. Bobby had gone to see Ellen and Jo while we looked after the house.

"I love Gabriel too," Sam slurred back, "With all my disco stick."

"Okay, okay." I said, "We don't need to hear about disco sticks or candy canes."

"It'sh not like we don't hear what goesh off with _yyooouuurrrr _gearshift and angel sword!" Gabriel said, "You two are dishgushting!"

"Here, here!" Lucifer said, getting up from the table and falling flat on his face.

* * *

I sat in one of the arm chairs while Castiel sat by Lucifer and tended to the bruise on his face. Sam and Gabriel had staggered upstairs to have drunken sex which luckily we couldn't hear. They'd probably fallen asleep. Lucifer winced and tried to move away when Castiel moved towards the bruising.

"Stay still." He soothed, gently dabbing it with a cold washcloth.

"It's sore." Lucifer complained, cuddling Elmo close to his chest, "It hurts."

"I know but this will take the swelling down." Castiel whispered, wiping a little blood away from Lucifer's nose which had bust when he fell.

"Thanks, Cas." He whispered, "For looking after me."

"Hush now." Castiel said, covering Lucifer with a blanket, "It's alright. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Lucifer's forehead and looked back to me, reaching his hand out to me.

"If you need anything in the night, then come and get us." I said, patting Lucifer's shoulder as I took Castiel's hand.

"Okay. Thanks, guys." Lucifer whispered as he and Elmo snuggled down to sleep.

Castiel led me upstairs and into our room.

* * *

"Dean…" Castiel whispered in the darkness of our room.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, holding Castiel closer to my chest.

"I want you."

My eyes snapped open and then they rolled as Castiel took one of my nipples in his mouth.

"You want me?" I asked carding my fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Dean." He replied, sitting up and resting on an elbow to look at me.

I kissed him softly, lifting him into my lap and slipped a hand between us, cupping his erection through his boxers. His hands lay flush on my chest as he bucked his hips into my hand. I kissed his neck and his jaw, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest as his breathing sped up. He let out a soft moan as I pulled his boxers down, suddenly finding myself on my back. Castiel made quick work with his fingers and he entered me carefully (so fucking carefully), thrusting slowly in and out. The rest became a blur to me.

_Hot skin. Fast breaths. Snapping hips. Writhing bodies. Delicious sounds. Bliss. _

* * *

As Bobby, Castiel and I sat in the living room looking through books (since we had a witch hunt to head out on in a couple of days), we heard a horrified scream.

"Bobby!"

We all got up and rushed into Lucifer's room to find him cradling something in his hands. He looked up at us with tears in his eyes.

"Jeremiah's not moving…"

Bobby moved to look at the frog while Castiel gripped my hand. He hated to see his brother so upset. We saw Bobby put a protective, comforting arm around the Devil.

"I'm sorry, Son." He said softly, "He's gone, Luce."

Lucifer actually broke into a fit of sobs, and Castiel rushed straight forward, taking his brother in his arms.

"Shhh…he's in Heaven now. Father will take care of him." Castiel assured him, "Shhh, Lucifer. It's alright."

I moved towards Lucifer and patted his back.

"Do you wanna bury him?" I asked, "I'm sure Bobby can find somewhere in the yard for him."

Lucifer looked up at Bobby as though asking for permission and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, please…"

We all gathered around to bury the frog in the yard, and Lucifer said a small prayer before we filled in the grave with a small plastic spade.

* * *

Damn witches! Damn the witches to Hell. We now had a real child Lucifer…he was childish enough in a twenty-five year old body, but now he was in the body of a four year old. The curse lasted for a month which actually led to some of the best times of our lives.

"Cassie?" Lucifer asked as Castiel sat beside him, "Can I have a cookie for Elmo?"

Castiel smiled and kissed his tiny brother's head before passing him the last cookie in the jar.

"Thankies." Lucifer said, chomping on the cookie and breaking it in half for Elmo.

I watched my lover as he took care of the small child and it just turned me into a broody mess. I wanted my own kids so bad now. I'd have to talk to Castiel later.

* * *

The first night of that month, I put Lucifer to bed.

"Deany, can you leave the hallway light on?" Lucifer asked, "I don't like pitch blackness."

I nodded and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Night, Lucifer."

"DEAN!" He called, before I left.

"What?" I replied, moving back towards the bed.

Lucifer sat up and leaned over, kissing my cheek and stroking my face.

"I might never tell you, Deany," he began, "But I wuv you."

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Love you too, Lucifer. We all do." I whispered, laying him back on the mattress, "Night, little man."

I ran my hand through his hair and then did the same to Elmo.

"Night, Elmo."

"Night, Deany." Lucifer said, snuggling into his pillows.

Pulling the door almost shut, I smiled and headed back to my lover. Yeah...kids would be great.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Seven**

As a summer storm raged outside our home, Castiel and I snuggled up together. I felt his lips caressing my neck in wet touches and my eyes closed as I savoured each small kiss. Our moment was interrupted though when Lucifer came in with Elmo in his hand, crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong, Lucifer?" Castiel asked, climbing out of bed to kneel in front of the little boy.

"Don't like storm outside." He sobbed, "Can I stay wiv you and Deany tonight?"

Neither of us had the heart to say no, and so Castiel lifted Lucifer into his arms and popped him in bed beside me.

"Hey, Champ." I whispered, tussling Lucifer's hair, "Don't be scared."

Lucifer actually cuddled into my side and I rolled over so I could see both him and Castiel.

"Shall we see how many miles away the storm is?" I asked, Lucifer nodding as the three of us sat up and rested against the pillows, "Right, the next time lightning flashes, we need to count the seconds between the flash and the thunder to see how far away it is, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Lucifer agreed, cuddling Elmo tight to him.

Castiel and I moved closer together, keeping both Lucifer and Elmo safe between us. Lightning flashed and all three of us counted.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…"

Thunder rumbled and Lucifer hid his face in Castiel's chest.

"So it's six miles away." Castiel whispered, tenderly stroking Lucifer's hair, "It's alright, Lucifer."

More lightning flashed and we counted again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

The thunder returned and Lucifer lifted his head from Castiel's chest.

"It's going away now, see?" Castiel said softly.

When lightning struck a third time, Lucifer saw it, and his face could've lit up the entire room.

"Wow!" He breathed, scrambling out of bed to run to the window, "Did you see that?"

I laughed and both Castiel and I got out of bed with him, moving towards the window.

"It was bootiful!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down when the thunder struck.

Lightning flashed again and we all saw a stunning bright pink fork of lightning above the city.

"Whoa…" I breathed, "That is beautiful, ain't it, Cas."

"It certainly is, Dean." Castiel replied, smiling radiantly at me.

"Cassie!" Lucifer squeaked, causing us both to look down at him before Castiel knelt down to speak to the cute little kid.

"Yes, Lucifer?" Castiel asked, smiling when Lucifer took his hand.

"Can I go back to my own room? Deany's made me brave about the storm!" Lucifer said, with a wide smile, "Deany's the braviestest ever!"

Castiel chuckled and smiled, taking Lucifer back to his room.

"Night, Deany! You a superhero!" Lucifer said, kissing my cheek on the way past.

"Night, Lucifer." I replied, "Stay brave, okay?"

"Okay!" He chirped on his way out of the door.

* * *

I grabbed my beer and took a sip before I felt a hand on my wrist. Castiel pulled me into one goddamn sensual kiss, and I couldn't help but kiss him back with as much passion as possible.

"Ewww! Deany, put Cassie down!" A familiar little voice said.

We broke our kiss and looked down to see Lucifer stood with his arms wrapped around Elmo whose face was hidden in his neck.

"You made Elmo cry!" Lucifer exclaimed, tenderly patting the back of the toy's head.

"Oh no, we're sorry, Elmo." I said, ruffling Elmo's hair.

"Yes, we're sorry, Elmo." Castiel added, taking the toy from Lucifer and cuddling it, "We didn't mean to make you cry."

"He feels better now." Lucifer said, smiling when Castiel passed him the toy back.

The kid then threw his arms around Castiel who hugged him close to his body.

"I wuv you, Cassie." He whispered, "So does Elmo."

"I love you both too, Lucifer. Don't ever forget that." Castiel replied, kissing Lucifer's forehead, "Why don't you go outside and play with Sammy, Gabriel and Bobby…I'm sure they can find lots of games to play with you."

"Okay!"

With that, Lucifer ran outside screaming things about playing Scooby Doo, while Castiel pulled me back in for a kiss.

"Bedroom?" I asked, as Castiel pulled off his hoodie.

"Two minutes…lock the door," He whispered, "I'll knock five times."

After one more kiss, Castiel rushed out to the back yard, probably to tell the others to keep Lucifer occupied. We'd not slept together in a week, and we'd missed each other.

* * *

"Oh fuck…" I breathed, thrusting languidly into Castiel again, "You're so damn beautiful, Baby."

"Dean…" Castiel gasped, kissing me as slowly as we moved, "You're perfection, do you know that?"

I smiled and kissed Castiel, feeling the hands on my face move around the back of my head and then push down as my boyfriend growled, spurting his come in thick streams in between us. I followed quickly and filled Castiel with my release before kissing him lovingly and pulling him into my arms to rest.

* * *

I'd been out to the mall and picked up another surprise in a box. Castiel was driving the Impala so well and needed little instruction. He took to it like a duck to water. As I arrived in the parking lot, Castiel sat behind the driver's seat.

"Drive us to the park, Cas…" I began, "I don't wanna go home just yet."

"Okay, Dean." Castiel replied, kissing me quickly before pulling out of the parking space expertly.

Arriving at the park, we sat under our favourite tree. I pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to Castiel.

"Happy eighteen-month anniversary, Baby." I whispered, kissing him tenderly.

"Dean…you shouldn't have!" He said with a smile, "I didn't…"

His sentence was cut short when he saw what was inside the box.

"Would you do me the honour of marrying me, Cas?" I asked, my heart thundering in my chest like a train unable to stop.

Tears filled those bright blue eyes again and Castiel looked from the silver ring (which had a dark blue sapphire in the middle), back to me again.

"It'd be an honour to marry you, Dean Winchester! Of course I will!" Castiel replied, much to my happiness and relief.

He threw his arms around me and kissed me so hard I couldn't breathe. Pulling back I took the ring from the box and placed it on his finger, and I'm not kidding, as cliché as this all sounds, the damn thing fitted perfectly. We kissed again and I ended up on my back in the grass as we actually started rolling around like they do in chick-flicks.

* * *

Gabriel and I sat chatting in the kitchen, both drinking coffee while we watched Castiel and Sam play with Lucifer outside.

"You really love him don't you?" I said, looking at how Gabriel's eyes warmed with each of my brother's movements.

"Yeah I do." Gabriel replied, sipping his ridiculously sugary coffee, "And I know you really love Cas."

"Damn right I do." I replied, smiling when Castiel lifted Lucifer into his arms and spun him round.

"You want kids with him, Dean?" Gabriel asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Maybe, in a year or so." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn up a little, "Always wanted a big family, you know?"

"I get what you mean." Gabriel replied, "I wonder if Sam's gonna want kids with me."

"Course he will!" I replied, "He loves you to death, Gabriel."

"Cas loves you too you know…so damn much it makes my chest hurt." Gabriel replied, shooting me a smile, "Seriously, he talks about you like you're the most precious thing on Earth."

I felt kinda choked up by that. I'd never felt precious in my entire life, and I knew from the look on Gabriel's face he wasn't lying.

* * *

"Sing it one more time, Cassie," I heard Lucifer giggle, "Please."

Castiel was tucking Lucifer into bed tonight, since it was his turn on the rota.

"One last time, okay?" Castiel said, Lucifer laughing in response, "You gonna sing with me?"

"Okay!"

"_Incy Wincy Spider climbed up the water spout,_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out!_

_Out came the sun and it dried up all the rain, _

_And the Incy Wincy Spider climbed up the spout again!" _

"Yay!" Lucifer cried, the sound of his tiny hands clapping together ringing out from his room, "Nighty night!"

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Castiel whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, Cassie." Lucifer replied, as I heard bed sheets being moved about.

"Goodnight, Elmo." Castiel said softly as he moved closer to the door, "Be good both of you, straight to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, we'll be good!" Lucifer said, giggling to who I can only assume was Elmo.

Looking after a kid was so much more amazing than I ever thought it could be.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favourited this! It means a lot!

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Eight**

Castiel and I decided to ask God to marry us. No legal documents or churches, just the good Lord, the angels, Bobby, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Jo and Ellen, in the salvage yard one night in Fall. We were going to wait until Lucifer had turned back into an adult, which at this point was at least twenty-six days away.

We were focussing on looking after him, and we found he was in our care for the most part. One day we were sat on the sofa watching _Tom and Jerry_, when Lucifer spotted Castiel looking for something on one of Bobby's bookshelves. He poked me in the side and pressed a finger to his lips before sneaking up behind Castiel.

Castiel knew he was there though, and spun around, grabbing Lucifer and lifting him into the air, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, holding the little guy towards his body.

Lucifer thought the whole damn thing was hysterical and was laughing so hard he went bright red in the face.

"Deany! Cassie knew I was coming! He's clever!" Lucifer squeaked running back to the sofa to carry on watching Tom and Jerry with me.

"He is very smart isn't he?" I agreed, cuddling Lucifer close to my body.

I'd grown so fond of the kid I didn't want him to grow up again. But he had to grow up again, which made me feel kinda sad. Castiel was sad that our time with him as a child was steadily running out, and the previous night he'd even cried about it.

"_I know it's not fair to keep him like a child…" he whispered, sobbing into my chest, "But I love taking care of him, and joining in with his childish games. I love making him feel better if he has a nightmare, I love it every time I get to put him to bed so I can read him a story and sing nursery rhymes to him…" _

"_I know, Cas," I replied, "But there's nothing to say we can't adopt a baby in a couple of years and do this all over again." _

_Castiel sat up and looked at me, tears still streaming down his face as that gorgeous smile broke through. _

"_You'd adopt a baby with me?" He asked, "You'd do that for me?" _

"_Of course I would. I've always wanted a large family, Cas, and I can't imagine anyone more damn perfect to have it with." _

* * *

I kissed Castiel's lips lovingly as I held him close. He kept his hips moving in my lap and I thrusted up into him and back out again as he moaned softly into my mouth. Our bodies were sweating as we held each other, rocking against one another as we made love. His lips caressed my neck and shoulders before his forehead pressed against mine.

"Dean…faster…" he whimpered, "Faster…"

I rolled him onto his back and began to move faster as he asked.

"Cas…oh God…" I breathed, leaning into his neck when his head fell back against the pillows.

"Harder, Dean…"

I began to thrust more erratically, faster and harder like he wanted before I leaned into his ear.

"Like this?" I asked, gently biting his earlobe.

"Yes!" He gasped, moving his hips in sync with mine, "Yes! OH, DEAN!"

"You want it harder, Cas?"

"Please, Dean! Harder…"

His words were coming out as long, drawn out moans eventually as I pounded into him, my entire body tensing as I released inside of him, groaning low from within my throat. I slumped on top of him, lightly biting his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're so beautiful…" I heard him whisper, causing me to lift from him and rest on my elbow, still fully sheathed inside him.

"So are you." I replied, "You're everything to me."

Looking into each other's eyes we kissed, the sounds of lips meeting and parting drifting through our bedroom.

"You're precious to me, Dean. You're my everything too."

* * *

"_We will, we will rock you! _

_We will, we will rock you!" _

Lucifer stood on top of one of Bobby's large trucks in the salvage yard, singing the _Queen_ song as it blasted from the speakers of the Impala, his little victory fists raised in the air as he pretended to be king of the world.

"Anyone tries to hurt me, Deany will kick their butt!" He squealed, jumping on top of the truck's hood.

"Lucifer, be careful." I warned, watching as the kid sat down and continued slurping his orange juice.

Suddenly I heard him scream, and my first thought was, _Holy fuck, he's falling! _But he wasn't. He sat screaming at something on the bonnet of the truck, and I rushed forward to see what was wrong. Looking down I saw a huge spider right next to him, and the poor little guy was terrified. I lifted him straight into my arms and shushed him, picking up a rock and squashing the damn thing before it could scare him anymore.

"Wanna go inside." He said, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Okay, Champ. Come on." I replied, patting his back as I turned to see a frantic Castiel coming out of the door.

"Dean is he alright?" he asked as I passed the sniffling child to him.

"Yeah, just saw a huge spider and it kinda scared him." I answered, tussling Lucifer's hair as he snuggled into Castiel's embrace.

"It tried to eat me." Lucifer whispered, "It was enormous!"

"I bet it was enormous," Castiel said softly, "You're safe now."

"Deany saved me again." Lucifer said, looking at me with what Castiel described later as utter awe, "He a hero, Cassie."

Castiel smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know he's a hero, Lucifer. Come on, let's go and see if Elmo wants a cookie."

I watched my angel and the child head inside before returning to wash the car.

* * *

"Gabriel!" I heard Castiel scold, "Stop giving him sugary things! He's bouncing off the walls practically!"

I entered the kitchen to hear and see Lucifer screaming and running around.

"Lucifer, will you sit down?" Castiel asked, "Now!"

He'd never raised his voice to Lucifer but now he was definitely losing his patience. Lucifer stopped suddenly and sat straight down.

"Sowwy…" he whispered, breaking into sobs.

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before kneeling down in front of the child.

"It's alright." He whispered back, "I'm sorry for shouting, Lucifer."

"Are you mad at me?" Lucifer asked, sobbing as he looked right into Castiel's eyes for forgiveness.

"No, no of course not." Castiel replied, pulling the child forward for a hug, "I'm not mad at you at all, my little angel…it's okay."

Lucifer sobbed into Castiel's t-shirt, leaving wet patches there when he'd done.

"Stop crying now, Lucifer…please. Don't cry anymore."

"I didn't mean to make you shout." Lucifer said, scrunching Castiel's t-shirt in his tiny fingers, "I didn't mean it."

"No, it's alright, Lucifer…I understand. It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for."

Castiel shot a glare at Gabriel and lifted the little boy into his arms.

"Can we watch Elmo now?" Lucifer asked, running gentle fingers over Castiel's face and though his hair.

"Of course we can." Castiel replied with a warm smile, "I bet Dean wants to come and watch Elmo too, don't you, Dean?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Both Castiel and I put Lucifer to bed on his last night as a child.

"We'll see you in the morning, Luce." I said softly, cuddling him one more time and kissing his temple.

"Okay!" He chirped, hugging Castiel tightly and patting his brother's back.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Castiel whispered, kissing the child's forehead and squeezing his tiny hand, "We love you."

"I love you guys too! Always!" Lucifer replied, snuggling into his pillows and falling asleep as soon as his little head hit them.

We both went back to our room and sat on the bed as Castiel broke down into tears. I shed a few tears myself. After just a month, Lucifer was turning back into his adult self, and we felt like we were losing our child, even though Lucifer wasn't ours. The pain was gut wrenching. We held each other tight, comforting one another as we lay in bed, reminiscing over the fun times we'd had over the past month. We fell asleep eventually, knowing that the little kid we'd cared for over the last thirty days was gone, and the funny, loud-mouthed, childish adult was due to return.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: **I hope you guys like the love scene in this one. It took me a long time to write, and I reckon it might be the most sensual I've ever written and I'm proud of it. Please, please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Nine**

"Come on, Baby." I whispered, gently running the back of my fingers down Castiel's cheek.

"I don't want to get up, Dean…" Castiel sobbed, "I don't want to see him grown up so fast…"

"You'll have to deal with it, Cas." I said as kindly as possible, "We can't keep Lucifer like that."

My lover nodded and sat up, tears streaming down his face as he fell into my chest. I rocked him in my arms for a while until the sobs stopped, and then we both got dressed and headed downstairs where Lucifer sat as twenty-five year old self, drinking coffee and watching _Sesame Street_. Castiel's eyes became teary and he sat by Lucifer. I sat in the kitchen and kept an eye on Castiel. He'd seemed so depressed knowing that Lucifer was going to grow back up that I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You okay, Cas?" The Devil asked, clearly able to see the tears in Castiel's eyes.

"Yes…I'm fine thank you, Lucifer." Castiel replied, one lone tear running down his cheek.

"You're not," Lucifer replied, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "What's wrong…?"

"I've just spent the last month looking after you as a four year old…and now you're grown up again…I just…" Castiel sobbed, "I just miss four-year-old-you a little."

"Tell me about it…" Lucifer replied, "I miss four-year-old-me a little too…but I don't think I could go fourteen years without screwing a chick."

Castiel chuckled at that and Lucifer pulled him into a hug.

"Love you, little bro." He said softly, kissing Castiel's head.

"And I love you, Lucifer."

I smiled to myself and sipped the coffee Sam had put on the table for me.

* * *

"I, Dean Winchester take you, Castiel to be my husband." I said, looking Castiel right in the eyes.

We both stood in t-shirts and jeans, in the middle of Bobby's salvage yard with Sam, Gabriel, Bobby, Lucifer, Uriel, Michael, Azrael, Raphael, Ellen, Jo and God as we got married under a starlit sky.

"I promise to love, honour and protect you. I promise to remain faithful to you for an eternity and I promise to make sure that I show you all the love I can." I said, taking Castiel's hand in my own, "And even death ain't gonna part us, because nothing can part us, Cas. Nothing…Love you, Babe."

I heard sniffling from somewhere as I placed the golden band on Castiel's finger (and assumed it was the ladies and Sam).

"I, Castiel take you, Dean Winchester to be my husband." Castiel said, his blue eyes sparkling in the glow from the fairy-lights which were laid out over several trucks which surrounded us, "I promise to love, honour and protect you. I swear to always remain faithful to you and let you know I love everyday."

My angel stepped forward and gripped my hands tight.

"I'll stand by you and love you forever, even in the afterlife I'll stay by your side. I'll always be here to love you and protect you whenever you need me. I love you, Dean, forever and always." He finished, placing the second golden band on my finger.

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." God finished, stepping back as Castiel took my face so gently in his hands and kissed my lips with such passion the breath flew out of my lungs like a speeding bullet. My arms slid home around his waist and I pulled him closer, breaking the kiss and smiling as God sent a group of shooting stars flying above us.

* * *

The music in the club was ridiculously loud, but I found it hard to care when I was busy grinding with Castiel in the middle of the dance floor.

"_Lay where you're layin',_

_Don't make a sound…_

_I know they're watching…_

_They're watching." _

Castiel moved his hips gracefully against mine, one slender arm reaching up so his fingers could card through my hair.

"_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play…_

_It has people talking…_

_Talking…" _

I ran my hand around Castiel's waist and up his chest, unfastening the third button on his dark red button-up shirt, slipping my hand inside the fabric to lay flush across his hot skin while my other remained on his hip, my lips seducing him slowly with sensual kisses to the back of his neck.

"_Oh..._

_Your sex is on fire!" _

Looking to my left I saw Sam and Gabriel grinding front to front, Gabriel's mouth latched onto Sam's neck as they danced. Looking to my right, I saw Jo and Lucifer grinding too, their lips so close it was a miracle they weren't kissing.

Jo and Lucifer had really hit it off at our wedding, and we'd suggested that Lucifer invite her out tonight. He'd sworn to Ellen that he'd look after her…well he was certainly doing that.

"_Dark of the alley_

_The breaking of day…_

_Head while I'm drivin'…_

_I'm drivin'." _

Castiel turned his head and pulled mine down, our lips meeting in one smokin' hot kiss. Our lips moved in time with our hips and our tongues grinded just as we were.

"_Soft lips are open_

_Knuckles are pale…_

_Feels like you're dyin'…_

_You're dyin'." _

I pulled my hand from Castiel's shirt and moved it up, caressing his neck and then slipping it back down to cup his erection which stood proud in his black jeans. My angel threw his head back and he grabbed my hand (the one which lay on his hip) and laced our fingers together, squeezing my hand tight as I bit and licked his beautiful neck.

"_Oh..._

_Your sex is on fire! _

_Consumed_

_With what's to transpire!" _

Our hips moved in sync, my erection so damn hard it was almost painful. I gripped Castiel tight, closing my eyes when he reached up and carded a hand through my hair again. He spun around in my arms, his hands groping my ass before moving back up my back to wrap around my neck.

"_Hot as a fever! _

_Rattling bones…_

_I could just taste it…_

_Just taste it." _

My hands slid down to Castiel's hips as we writhed together, our lips crashing together in a fiery kiss which sent shivers right down my spine. Castiel pressed his forehead to mine, never once breaking eye contact with me. His eyes were blown wide with lust and his lips found mine again in a long kiss.

"_If it's not forever,_

_If it's just tonight…_

_Oh it's still the greatest. _

_The greatest…the greatest!" _

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Castiel back for another kiss before leaning into his ear, still grinding against him.

"You wanna take this home?" I asked, sliding my hands to his backside as I pulled him closer to me.

"Yes, Dean!" Castiel replied, "Home…now!"

"Alright…let me tell the others we're going." I laughed, kissing Castiel's lips quickly.

Lucifer looked over at me as he and Jo were grinding front to back.

"We're taking off!" I yelled over the music, "Tell Sam and Gabe!"

Lucifer gave me a thumbs up before Jo pulled his head down into a kiss.

* * *

Castiel moaned as I thrust into him slowly, my hand reaching down and gently turning his face to pull him into a kiss. My hand lay flush on his hip while my other rested on the mattress, my arm helping to support Castiel's head and neck. We lay side by side across the bed as I thrusted into Castiel languidly from behind, our legs touching as we moved together so damn slowly it was almost torturous.

I could feel my heartbeat speeding up, but I kept the pace slow. We'd never made love as damn sensual as this ever. I pressed deliberate, lazy kisses to Castiel's left shoulder and neck, feeling his slender fingers running through my hair again.

"Dean…" He whispered, turning his torso so he was almost on his back so he could look into my eyes, "I love you."

His breath hitched when I thrusted again.

"I love you too, Cas." I replied, kissing him as lovingly as I could.

I felt his left leg lift and move over mine, his foot tenderly caressing the back of my leg and my heel. The arm that partially supported Castiel lifted a little, and I used my hand to bring his face closer so we could share a deep kiss, tongues moving in time with the thrusts. The sounds of our lips meeting and parting filled the air, accompanied by heavy breathing and soft moans as we moved closer to orgasm. Our sweat slick bodies remained so close that when we breathed we touched, and I felt Castiel's hand cover mine that was on his hip as he entwined our fingers, just like he had in the club. I saw the fingers of his right arm, which was slightly bent, curl into a fist. I pressed loving, warm kisses to his shoulder and neck again. He turned his head again to capture my lips in a breathtaking kiss before pulling away and moaning as I sped up my movements. He didn't turn his head away, he just rested it on my right arm and I watched as he grimaced through the pleasure. He writhed slightly beneath me and then turned his head away from me, grabbing my right hand and lightly biting my fingers as he came, breathing my name into the darkness of the room. I followed him, shuddering as I rode through my high.

We both lay still for a moment, shivering from the intensity of our orgasm before I eased from Castiel, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him with me as I moved around to rest on the pillows, covering us with the bed sheets. Castiel turned over and looked me right in the eyes, kissing me so lovingly I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." He whispered, his blue eyes still bright even in the dark of the bedroom.

"I love you too, Castiel Winchester." I replied, kissing his lips again, slowly and lazily.

Damn it was good to call him Winchester. This was it. I was finally getting a slice of the apple pie life I always fantasised about (although I'd never said so to anyone else). I had an amazing husband, gorgeous house (even though it's not mine) and a large family, whether they were kids or not.

I desperately wanted to raise kids of our own…even though neither of us could carry and give birth to them. We could still adopt…

In his sleep I felt Castiel move his leg over mine.

"My Winchester." He whispered, "My Winchester."

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Ten **

When we got downstairs the next morning, Lucifer and Jo were curled up asleep on the couch, naked judging by the skin exposed from underneath the blanket that covered them. Lucifer lay on top of Jo, holding her close to him as their foreheads pressed together. I looked at Castiel and we both rolled our eyes, smiling and shaking our heads as we went to get some breakfast.

Sam and Gabriel sat in the kitchen kissing when we walked in.

"Mornin', guys." I said, cheerily as I got both Castiel and I some coffee.

"Have a good night last night?" Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Castiel blushed and looked from me to Gabriel, nodding and biting his lip.

"Details!" Gabriel cried, grabbing Castiel's hand and heading towards the study.

"Your boyfriend's a pervert." I told Sam, who laughed and sipped his coffee.

"You do know he and Castiel talk about their sex lives all time, right?" He said with a chuckle.

I nodded. Yeah, I knew. It didn't bother me, but it bothered me I never got to hear it, because clearly Castiel was using more-than-flattering terms if Gabriel knows he thinks me precious. Precious of all things…

With a wink at Sam, I headed towards the study and listened through the door.

"And the way he kissed me, Gabriel…I could barely breathe; the sensation was amazing!" Castiel said, "Even the way his hand felt against my hip was wonderful. The touch was so gentle and when I linked our fingers, I felt my heart stop and start again…"

"You guys are so romantic." Gabriel laughed, "I never thought Dean would take it so slowly…did it feel good?"

"Too phenomenal for words…" Castiel replied, "I love him so much you know, and I really want..."

"I know." Gabriel said as Castiel trailed off, taking a drink of coffee, "He loves you too…"

"I know he does." Castiel whispered, "What if I lost him, Gabriel? What if he doesn't...?"

That shocked me a bit, because Castiel had never sounded as frightened or sad about anything in his life, even when Lucifer was about to grow back up.

"You won't lose me." I said, stepping into the study.

Castiel's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Dean…"

Damn that actually sounded guilty. Why did that sound so guilty?

"Hey," I chuckled, "What is it?"

When my lover's eyes widened panic shot through me like being run through by a blade.

"Castiel…what's wrong?" I asked, moving towards Castiel and taking his hands.

The sound of his full name made him swallow nervously. I didn't want to scare him at all, so I caressed his cheek.

"It's okay…you can te-"

My sentence was cut off by Castiel suddenly blurting out:

"I want a baby!"

He looked like he thought I was gonna hit him or something. His breathing was quick and light, and he shook like a leaf.

"Cas…you know I want a baby with you…it's alright." I whispered, leaning into kiss him before being pushed away.

"No…I want one now!" Castiel shouted, tears forming in his eyes, "And I know you're not ready…"

Gabriel left the room to leave us to it.

"Castiel…" I whispered, "I've wanted a baby for months…"

My lover's eyes lit up then and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You…you want a baby now too?" He asked, gripping my shirt with all his strength.

"Yes I do." I replied, kissing his lips tenderly, "I've always wanted kids with you, Cas."

Castiel smiled beautifully and tears fell down his face as he kissed me and wound his arms around me.

"I love you, Dean…so much." He whispered, "I really love you…"

He held onto me almost desperately, burying his face into my neck as he cried with happiness.

"I love you too, Cas…" I whispered back, kissing his temple and running my fingers through his hair, "Come on, let's go and look for an adoption agency, huh?"

* * *

We got the call two weeks later.

"Cas!" I called, sprinting through the house, "CAS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Castiel ran in from the back yard, followed by everyone else.

"Dean? Dean, whatever's the matter?" He asked, cupping my face before taking my hand.

"We-we've-we've," I stuttered, taking a deep breath and grabbing hold of Castiel, "We're getting twins, Cas…"

My angel's legs buckled and he gripped on to me, tears filling his eyes.

"Twins? We're getting twins?" He asked, a stunning smile gracing his face as a tear slipped down his cheek.

I nodded and threw my arms around Castiel, feeling my own eyes sting as tears began to fill them.

"Congratulations, guys." Jo said, gripping Lucifer's hand tightly.

We turned and the whole family started hugging us and congratulating us.

"We're gonna be uncles and aunts!" Ellen cried excitedly, "I'm gonna make some baby-grows!"

"Well that's her occupied for the next few months…" Bobby laughed.

* * *

The girl who gave us our beautiful twins was called Naomi, and she wasn't ready to have babies yet since she was only eighteen. I'd noticed she kinda looked like a cross between both Castiel and myself which I found a bit strange, but at least the kids would look like us. Our meetings with her were always great and she got on so well with Castiel it was unreal. I got on well with her too, but she and Castiel were like sister and brother before long. I'll never forget the look on his face when the twins were born. His eyes were teary and he beamed at me when our little boy was born. That's how I always wanted it. I wanted a son first so he could protect the other kids in the family. Soon after, I found tears rolling down my own face when our little girl was born. Both of us had sat by Naomi's side throughout and we'd supported her through the labour. She'd found more comfort with Castiel but that's because he's so damn loving and caring. Anyone would tell you that.

We held our children in our arms as Naomi went to recovery.

"Thank you, Naomi…you've made us so happy." Castiel whispered, kissing her forehead.

"No worries, Castiel," she replied, "I know you'll take good care of them."

"Thanks, Naomi." I said, kissing her forehead as my son wriggled a little in my arms, "We'll look after them, Sweetheart. We promise."

Naomi smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Love you guys." She said softly, "Take care."

"You too, Naomi." Castiel replied, both of us waving to her as she left the room.

I watched Castiel as sat on one of the chairs and he held our little girl. I'm telling no lies, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him smiling down at her as he gently kissed her forehead. I sighed and moved to the other chair and sat at the side of him.

"Okay, so you're holding Lucy Joanne…" I said, kissing Castiel's cheek tenderly.

"And you're holding John Michael…" Castiel finished, beaming down at our babies.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I whispered, running a hand through John's dark hair.

"So beautiful." Castiel agreed, "Like their daddy."

"And their other daddy." I added, both of us sharing a quick kiss before there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Sam asked, earning a warm smile from Castiel.

He looked to me and I nodded, beckoning them in silently. Sam came in first with Gabriel by his side, followed by God, then Lucifer, Jo, Bobby, Ellen, Michael, Raphael and Uriel. Quiet gasps and whispers filled the room as our family entered.

"Who do we have here then?" God asked, standing by me and looking over my shoulder.

"This is John Michael," I replied, rocking the baby carefully in my arms, "And Castiel is holding Lucy Joanne."

"My beautiful grandchildren." God whispered, "They actually look quite like you both."

We both beamed at the Lord Almighty and then the others came to see them, Ellen and Jo almost crying at how cute they were.

* * *

The babies woke up for the first time in the night at around two-thirty in the morning, and I sat up slowly. God had built an extension on Bobby's house (with Bobby's permission of course) and the babies had their own room so we weren't all cramped in small spaces anymore.

"I'll go." Castiel whispered, as he began to climb out of bed.

"Oh no you don't." I protested, "You went last time. Get some sleep, Baby. I'll go."

I kissed Castiel's cheek and headed to the babies' room. Lucy was the one crying this time, so I picked her up and checked her to see what she needed. They say a parent can tell what their child needs because the crying sounds different for different needs. This was higher pitched than normal so I guessed she must be hungry.

I took her downstairs and got her bottle ready. As I started feeding her, her eyes locked with mine and she made a happy noise when she was full. I gently wiped her mouth since she'd dribbled a little after I took the bottle away. Gargling in my arms she wriggled and then I reached my finger out to stroke her cheek. She lifted her unbelievably tiny hand and wrapped it around my finger, squeezing it the best she could. I know for a fact that was the moment we bonded. I smiled down at my little girl and rocked her in my arms.

"Love you, Lucy…my beautiful little angel." I whispered, kissing her head as I rested her against my shoulder to burp her.

After a couple of minutes she let out the largest burp I'd ever heard from her.

"Wow, that was a big one!" I laughed, "Daddy's _really _proud of that one."

She gurgled happily and her eyes began to drift shut as I pulled her from my shoulder to lie in my arms again.

* * *

Heading back into our bedroom I found a shirtless Castiel laying on his side, his eyes shut as he slept peacefully. I smiled and knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead, hearing him murmur and saw him smile in his sleep.

Climbing into bed I felt him snuggle into my side and I wrapped my arms around him, thinking about all the wonderful times we were going to have with our kids.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Eleven**

I never thought that having kids would be so amazing. The only trouble is you never know when it's going to be the last time you pick them up, or the last time they sit in their highchair…

Anyway, no sadness here. Happiness warmed that house for practically all of the time while the kids were growing up. I went downstairs one morning to find Castiel sat on the floor with John on his knee, while Jo had Lucy on her knee. The babies both squealed with delight when they saw me and that made me grin like a Cheshire cat just to hear it.

"Morning, kids!" I laughed, joining Castiel and Jo on the play mat that they sat on with the babies.

"Do you want a coffee?" Jo asked us as Lucy played with her hair.

"That'd be great, thanks." I replied, Castiel nodding in agreement.

Jo passed my daughter to me and headed off to the kitchen, but not before catching Lucifer for a kiss on his way upstairs. I kissed Castiel's cheek lightly before shuffling round so the babies were facing each other.

"How are you today, Cas?" I asked, "You look a little tired."

"I'm wonderful thanks, Dean." Castiel replied, holding John close to his chest, "So happy to be with the love of my life and my little angels."

I chuckled and lifted Lucy into my arms before kissing her forehead and setting her back on my lap. The babies saw each other and actually both laughed at the same time, both reaching out to one another. I scooted closer to Castiel, and he scooted closer to me. We watched with wonder as John reached out and patted Lucy's hand. The gurgled at each other and both grinned again.

"They totally understand each other don't they?" Castiel said softly, running a careful hand through John's dark hair.

John had Castiel's hair colour and bright green eyes, which Naomi had, and the father was blonde with blue eyes, which is what Lucy had. Her hair had a pretty pink bow in it this morning.

I smiled.

"Yeah…they understand each other perfectly, don't you, kids?"

I got some kind of baby-speak in return which probably meant something like: "Yes, Daddy, we do understand each other."

* * *

Me, Lucifer, Elmo, John and Lucy were all on the sofa, and the kids' eyes were glued to the screen as we watched _Sesame Street. _As soon as Elmo came on they chirped happily, and they cried when they saw Bert and Ernie. Lucifer held Lucy in his arms as he fed her a bottle.

"Thanks for naming her partially after me, Dean." Lucifer said quietly, "Means a lot."

"Listen, after the month we had with you as a four-year-old we couldn't _not _call her Lucy…I mean you made us both so happy in that month, it was the least we could do in return, Bro." I said, laughing when John started pulling on my ear.

Lucifer smiled and looked back at the little girl he held in his arms.

"She's truly gorgeous." He whispered, smiling and wiping her mouth as he lifted her up to burp her.

"Get ready, Luce…" I laughed, "She'll do a real big one; she always does."

After a couple of minutes there was a loud belching noise. Lucifer's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Wow…You burp just like your daddy!" He said with a chuckle, kissing my daughter's forehead before sitting her up against his torso to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

Castiel and I hadn't slept together in two months…and we'd missed each other so much. Sam booked us a weekend away back in Vermont, while he, Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen, Lucifer and Jo all looked after the babies for us. We were staying near Lake St. Catherine again, this time in a one-bedroom cabin about two minutes walking distance from the lake. It had taken an hour to persuade Castiel to come away for a weekend. It was hard leaving the kids, I know that, but we needed this time together.

The fire was blazing and we sat on the sofa, curled up together watching the flames dance in the darkness of the room. Castiel sat up and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I'm going to bed," he whispered huskily, "Don't be too long will you?"

"No, Babe. I'll be there in a minute." I replied, winking at him and watching him leave.

_Damn that guy has a nice ass. _

* * *

I waited five minutes, then put the fire out and made my way to the bedroom, knocking on the door before entering to see Castiel lying in bed waiting for me, the fire going in that room too. I could see his chest was bare and his eyes full of lust. His hair was in its usual bedhead state and God did I wanna mess it up even more. He wore one hell of a seductive smile on his face and he bit his lip, not once breaking eye contact with me before he lifted the sheets revealing all his hard, naked glory. He looked fucking beautiful. I didn't know I was staring until he chuckled.

"See something you like?" He asked in his flirtatious little way.

I decided not to tell him my response, but show him, so I pulled my t-shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor before I slowly unbuckled my jeans, kicking off my boots and socks before the denim joined the shirt on the floor. I was left in my underwear then so I moved towards the bed and he shuffled to the other side, sitting up as I sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss him passionately as his fingers ran down my torso to the waistband of my boxers. I climbed on top of him and he grinned, pulling my boxers down and revealing my erection which he licked his lips hungrily at.

"Beautiful." He whispered, rolling over so I was on the bottom.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing, Castiel made his way down my body and slid straight back up, straddling my waist and leaning right over my erection. I reached behind me and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slathered some on my fingers before working Castiel open. He gripped that handprint on my shoulder and it sent jolts of pure lust flying through me. When he felt open enough, I removed my fingers, and judging by the way he groaned I'm guessing he was disappointed at the loss of contact. He lowered himself onto my erection and it was so hot and tight I almost sobbed, but when I heard Castiel's whimper of pain I put my hands on his hips.

"Alright, Baby…" I whispered, "It's okay. I got you."

Carefully Castiel lowered himself onto my erection and I kissed him through his pain, anything to take his mind off it.

Finally we were fully connected and Castiel lowered his head, capturing my lips in a delicious kiss. He wasted no time and began moving his hips against mine, our eyes locking in a passionate stare as we moved together. His arms slid home around my shoulders and neck, and mine moved to his waist and shoulders.

"Dean...love you…" He whispered, biting my neck lightly as we writhed together in the firelight.

Sweat was already sparkling in tiny droplets on our skin as we made love, my heart pounding insanely in my chest as Castiel entranced me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Love you, Castiel…" I replied, kissing his jaw and neck before locking lips and tongues with him.

Our moans and heavy breathing grew louder as we moved quicker. Castiel's slender hands found my chest and he pushed me back onto the pillows, riding me expertly as he threw his head back in ecstasy. A growl escaped his throat and his back arched stunningly, a glow making him look as angelic as ever in the light of the bright fire.

"So close…" He breathed, "Hold me, Dean…"

He leaned down to kiss me and I flipped us over, thrusting deep and hard into him. He bent his knees and arched into my arms, his legs wrapping around my waist as we rode our way into bliss. We screamed each other's name before collapsing in a sweaty tangle of limbs on the bed. I remained sheathed inside Castiel, just content to lay above him and caress him, stroking my fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you." He said softly, sadness clouding over his eyes.

"I've missed you too." I replied, kissing him tenderly.

* * *

I called home and put the phone on speaker.

_"Hello?"_ A gruff voice answered.

"Hey, Bobby," I said, "It's Dean and Cas."

"_Hey, how you doin', Boys?" _

"We're great, thanks Bobby. You guys okay?"

"_We're fantastic actually, you wanna go on speaker?" _

"That'd be awesome, thanks Bobby."

We waited patiently.

"_Hey, Guys!" _Everyone called, making both Castiel and me laugh.

"Hey, everyone." We replied, suddenly hearing Sam and Gabriel mumbling in the background.

Then we heard them. Our babies giggling and gurgling down the phone to us. My heart ripped in two…I didn't realise how much I missed them until I heard their voices.

"Hey, kids…it's daddy and daddy."

The babies squeaked happily and made small noises of contentment. Castiel moved close to the phone and began talking softly.

"Daddy and I are on our way home soon, my angels. We'll see you soon okay?"

More happy noises were made by them, as Sam took the phone off of speaker and spoke to us both.

"_How long will you be do you think?" _He asked, _"The kids really miss you." _

"We're heading to the airport in ten minutes." I replied, "Our flight's in three hours."

"_So you'll be back in what…four or five hours." _

"Yep," I clarified, "Hope you've looked after our babies."

"_Of course. And the car's safe." _Sam added, to which I sighed with relief.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." I said, holding Castiel's hand in my own.

"_See you guys soon. Have a fun flight!" _

"Bye, Sammy."

"_Bye, Guys." _

* * *

"We're home!" I called as we entered the house and put our bags by the stairs.

Moving into the living room, we saw Lucifer and Gabriel sat on the play mat with our babies on their knees.

"Hey, Guys!" Lucifer called, "Come and play!"

Both Castiel and I laughed at that before we took our coats and shoes off, joining the babies on the mat. The first thing Lucifer and Gabriel did were pass our kids to us. The children's faces lit up so bright when they saw us and they giggled, smiling gummy grins as we held them in our arms. I took John first while Castiel held Lucy.

"Oh, I've missed my little angels." He said softly, kissing both children's heads as I sat John on his lap.

He snuggled them both close and they gurgled happily before I took John back and then Lucy.

"Missed you guys." I said, kissing them both, "Love you so much."

We all sat playing on the mat until the babies' bath time, Lucifer and Gabriel making silly faces at the twins that made them laugh so hard the poor little kids went red in the face.

Yeah...this was the life.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twelve**

I was upstairs on the corridor one night when Castiel was giving the twins their bath.

"Hey, Sweetheart," I said softly as I poked my head around the door.

Castiel smiled so damn sweetly at me while he gently washed John's back.

"Hi," He replied, patting the floor for me to sit next to him.

"How are my little dudes, huh?"

Happy gurgles ran out through the bathroom and the twins shared a small look before John splashed Lucy. Her head was covered with bubbles and so was John's face.

"They really love their bubbles." Castiel laughed, kissing my cheek.

I rolled up my sleeves and rested on the bathtub with my arms, and then grabbed the rubber duck from the water and made it swim around. The twins set off laughing until they were red in the face and then they continued to play with their _Sesame Street_ bath toys (which we had thanks to Castiel's dad). That's when their first word came out, at the same time.

"ELMO!"

Both Castiel and I looked at each other with amazement and then we grinned so widely at the kids, we looked like we'd split our faces in two.

"You said your first word!" Castiel exclaimed, pulling the youngest twin from the bath and kissing her cheek, "You guys are so clever!"

He picked up John and kissed him too, before I leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead before heading downstairs to help Bobby with dinner.

* * *

Halloween was here and much to our surprise there was nothing to hunt (probably God's work). We all bought costumes and we were having a party for the enormous family we had, in Bobby's backyard. Jo and Lucifer decorated outside while Ellen prepared food and Gabriel prepared candy. Sam set up the enormous stereo in the back yard, while Castiel and I got the babies ready. Lucy was dressed as a fairy in a pink dress with rainbow wings, a magic wand and a pretty little headdress on. John meanwhile was happily kicking his legs around while I changed his diaper. Man, could that kid fill a diaper.

"Dean?" I heard Castiel call, "Can you take Lucy, I need to get John dressed?"

"Okay!" I called back, lifting my son into my arms and snuggling him close to me, "Who's my handsome little man, huh?"

He squirmed and wriggled with delight, smiling his one-toothed smile at me. Yeah…the kids were teething now. I hated seeing them so damn upset when it hurt them. We'd got them teething rings to help them and usually we'd let them nibble on our fingers if that helped. Anything for the kids.

I took John into the bedroom and found Castiel holding a pretty little fairy in his arms. She looked so gorgeous I had to gasp.

"Someone looks beautiful!" I laughed, "Wow, Lucy, look at your wings and your dress!"

"She looks cute doesn't she?" Castiel said as we both sat down to switch the babies over.

We had a system where we'd sit down and pop one of the babies on either one of our laps, before taking the baby we were going to hold so we had one each again. It's not perfect if you're in the middle of the mall, but it's a fairly good way of switching the kids without risking dropping them. Castiel had laid out John's costume on the bed. He was going to be a pumpkin, since he loved the outfit so much when I took the kids to the mall for their outfits. Castiel dressed him in the costume, and he had to wear a thin green baby grow with the pumpkin over the top and a little hat, which was the top of the pumpkin, and then little cloth shoes which were black. He smiled and gargled at us both when he was dressed.

"Pumin." He laughed, getting surprised expressions from us both.

"Yeah, John!" I said with a smile, "You are a pumpkin! You're the best pumpkin ever."

"Dadda!" Lucy called, reaching out for Castiel who beckoned me over.

Time to use the system again.

Jo and Ellen looked after the babies while we got dressed up. Castiel was dressing up as Robin Hood, and I was dressed up as Indiana Jones.

"Someone looks handsome…" Castiel said huskily as he fastened his leather belt, "Especially with that hat…and that whip."

"You kinky son of a bitch." I laughed, pulling him for a slow kiss.

* * *

"ELMO!" We heard the kids scream, both of us heading downstairs to see Cleopatra (Jo) and Elvis Presley (Bobby) holding the babies while Elmo stood dancing in the living room.

We moved around the giant red creature to see Lucifer inside.

"Dadda! Elmo!" The babies cried, snuggling up to him when he took each of them and gave them kiss.

"Nice costume, Lucifer." I said, smiling widely at him.

"I couldn't _not _dress up as Elmo. It'd be wrong if I didn't."

Ellen emerged from the kitchen dressed as Arwen from Lord of the Rings, and she actually looked really quite beautiful in that dress.

"Come on, kids…they'll be here soon." She sighed, heading out into the yard to await the arrival of the angels.

Passing our children to us, Jo, Lucifer and Bobby went to go and get the food to put outside. Suddenly Sam and Gabriel appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Both Castiel and I looked slightly confused when we turned round, as to why Shaggy from Scooby Doo would hook up with Willy Wonka.

"Nice hat, Gabriel." Castiel laughed, smiling down at John.

"Awww, look at these guys!" Sam breathed moving towards the kids, "How cute does John look as a pumpkin?"

Castiel grinned widely and then kissed me on the cheek before we all headed outside.

Then the angels came.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear (God) and Captain America (Michael) were the first to arrive, followed swiftly by about twenty other angels, all dressed in quite frankly amazing costumes. There were all sorts of people here, Hell's Angels, Baywatch lifeguards, Zombies, Vampires, historical figures…

Then the Devil (Uriel) showed up, with V from V for Vendetta (Raphael) and Beetlejuice (Azrael). Barbie and Ken arrived soon after (Becky and Chuck) with what looked like several piñatas.

"Let's get this party started!" Ellen called as she stood by the stereo, turning up the music so we could start dancing.

Castiel picked up Lucy and kissed her head, smiling beautifully at her when she snuggled into his arms.

"Come and dance with Daddy." He said softly, taking her to the giant dance floor where Azrael and Raphael were currently dancing.

Chuck and Becky came to make a fuss of the kids, Becky smiling widely when she saw John.

"Now who's a cute little pumpkin?" She asked, picking him up only to have him giggling and pulling her hair.

"Watch it, Becky…" I warned, "He'll pull your hair pretty hard."

Becky smiled and bounced him in her hold.

"Where's the other little cutie?" She asked, looking around before sitting with me and Chuck.

"Cas is dancing with her." I replied, watching him fondly as he whispered into her ear.

He was probably telling her how beautiful she was, and how precious she is to us. Our daughter squealed with laughter and she grabbed Castiel's green hat off his head and put it on her own, completely covering her face. He started laughing and she tipped the hat, her adorable little face poking out from underneath. The song ended and Castiel brought her back, letting her put the hat on his head again. He spotted Chuck and Becky and smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Becky's cheek.

"Hi, Cas." She said softly, "Oh, this must be Lucy."

"Yeah," Castiel said with a grin, "I see John's taken a shine to you."

"He has," Becky replied with a smile.

"Hey, Becky let me take him." I said, "It's time for his bottle."

Becky passed me my son and then took Lucy from Castiel who sat beside me and smiled. As I fed John, we locked eyes and he smiled around the bottle. When he was full he chirped happily and sat himself up, resting against my chest.

"Burp time." I said, smiling at Castiel, "Let's see if he can do them like Lucy."

I patted my son's back and rubbed small circles on it until he unleashed a tiny belch. He giggled to himself and I pulled him back to sit on my knee.

"That's my boy." I whispered, kissing his head as we watched the others dancing.

Plenty of the angels were dancing now as Jo, Lucifer, Gabriel and Sam taught them _The Macarena_. Castiel stood up and kissed my cheek before standing beside Gabriel and joining in. I watched my lover move his hips with hungry eyes. Damn he could shake those hips. His hipbones have to be one of the most amazing parts of his body. They're so fucking delicious it's unreal, and they're one of his most sensitive parts of his body (they score extra points for me in the bedroom).

* * *

"Mmm…" Castiel moaned as I thrust into him slowly, "Right there, Dean…"

Castiel's upper body was supported on the headboard of the bed, his right arm slipping behind him to caress my hip as I moved in and out him.

"Cas…Love you…" I whispered, snapping my hips which sent a long, deep, sexy groan shooting from Castiel's mouth.

"Love you too, Dean." He replied, taking a sharp breath when my hands moved along his and we linked fingers.

I pulled him back against my chest, one hand with our fingers locked and my other holding him to me. We moaned as quietly as possible, sweating profusely and shivering against each other. I placed tender kisses to Castiel's shoulders, back and neck as he writhed against me. One of his hands slid up to card through my hair as he moaned against me. He brought the hand where his fingers were locked with mine down to his weeping erection, and we both started bringing him closer to orgasm.

"Dean…gonna…"

With a loud groan we both came at the same time, falling forward against the headboard.

"Holy fuck…that was incredible." I breathed, kissing Castiel's neck and cheek.

"Dean, are you a God?" Castiel asked, as I pulled out from him to take him in my arms as we lay on the mattress.

"No…why?" I asked, looking down into my lover's eyes as he gently stroked my cheek before kissing my lips lovingly.

"You just…no-one else could ever make me feel like you do…" He whispered, kissing me again, "I love you."

I felt him snuggle into my arms and press his face into my neck.

"Love you too, Baby."

The babies' crying rang out through the house. I was about to get up, but Castiel stopped me and got up himself.

"Stay there, Dean. It's my turn tonight."

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter's so short, but I'm considering multiple options as to which way this story could go...hopefully won't stay angsty for too long. :)

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Christmas is now my favourite time of year. Our first Christmas with our babies, and man did we spoil them. I couldn't believe they were talking at 4 months old, and the average age is actually ten months old…well I didn't believe it until God told us he'd used a bit of mojo on them, because he liked the idea of having genius grandchildren. Castiel then requested that God keep their developmental rate normal from now on, because we wanted to experience them growing up properly.

We got the twins plenty of new toys and clothes, including an Elmo armchair from God, and plenty of teddies and new baby grows. At the dinner table, we had the good Lord himself and the other three Archangels join us for Christmas Dinner. The babies sat in their highchairs in between both Castiel and me so we could feed them and spend time with our little angels on Christmas Day.

But just after New Years, things took a turn for the worse.

* * *

I got the call at ten-thirty in the morning while I was out at the mall with Bobby and Sam.

_"__Dean! Dean, it's Cas!" _

"Cas, what's up…you okay, Babe?"

_"__No…no it's the twins, Dean…the twins are gone!" _

"What? What do you mean the twins are gone?"

_"__I left their nursery for a second, just to grab a towel because John had kicked over his milk and I came back and they were gone!" _He sobbed, taking a deep breath before explaining more,_ "The windows and doors were all shut too…and, Dean…I could smell sulphur…" _

My heart thundered in my chest. Someone had taken my babies…and I'd promised Naomi we'd keep them safe.

_"__Dean, come home please!" _Castiel cried, _"I need you to help me, please!" _

I snapped back into focus and swallowed thickly.

"I'll be there in five, keep looking, Cas!" I replied, flicking my phone shut before I climbed into the car.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked as he and Bobby joined me in the car.

"The twins are gone," I said, trying not to break down and cry, "And Cas can smell sulphur in their nursery."

"Oh my God." Sam replied, quickly putting his seatbelt on as I sped home.

* * *

"DEAN!" I heard Castiel cry from the stairway as we got home, "DEAN, COME ON!"

He dragged me upstairs where we found a message scrawled on the wall in black:

_"This is what you get for destroying us."_

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Fourteen **

"Don't worry, Boys." Bobby said, putting comforting hands on both of our shoulders, "We'll find them."

"I don't even wanna think about what the demons are doing to our babies…" I whispered, tears falling free from my eyes as I held a sobbing Castiel close to my body.

"Do we have any ideas as to who's taken them?" Lucifer asked, jumping when God, Raphael, Azrael, Uriel and Michael appeared.

Castiel flew straight into his Father's arms and God held him so damn tight.

"It's alright, Castiel. We'll find them."

"You're GOD! How have you not found them, Father?" Castiel asked as he tried not to sway from shock.

The poor guy had been a wreck since he'd found them missing and he was more than desperate to get our babies back, just like I was.

"The demons are keeping them cloaked from us." God admitted, "But, don't worry, my Son."

"Don't worry?" Castiel asked, actually sounding genuinely angry now, "DON'T WORRY?"

He stood now yelling at his family, tears falling down his face in streams.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY ABOUT MY BABIES?"

My lover stopped himself and took a deep breath, falling to his knees on the floor. I was straight by his side, cradling him to my chest.

"Shhh…" I whispered, "Hush, Cas."

"No…" he replied, "I can't…What if they're dead, Dean? I can't do this…"

"Don't think that way!" I snapped, without meaning to, "Don't think like that, Cas! You need to think positive, Baby."

* * *

The other angels sat around the dinner table with us in a large conference that night, trying to decide what the best course of action would be.

"They could be anywhere." Sam sighed, drinking his beer while Gabriel stroked his hand soothingly.

"Uriel, I want you to take half of your garrison across Europe, and the other half must stay in Heaven." God said, Uriel nodding and then leaving, but not after putting comforting hands on our shoulders and kissing Castiel's head.

My angel sat with his face buried in his arms while I kept my left arm around him, my brow resting on my right hand as I leaned on my elbow.

"Raphael, half of _your _garrison will take Australia. Again, the other half must stay in Heaven."

With a kiss to Castiel's head, Raphael also left in a flutter of wings.

"Gabriel." God said, turning to His other son, "Time to reclaim your power, my boy."

Gabriel nodded, solemn and serious.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Like the others, take half of your garrison across South America and leave the others at home."

Kissing Sam passionately and then giving Castiel and me one armed hugs, Gabriel left to reclaim his army.

"Azrael, take half of your soldiers into Antarctica. Leave the others behind."

The Angel of Death nodded and kissed Castiel's head as he left.

"Michael, I wish you to take half of your soldiers to Asia."

Michael stood and turned to Castiel, kneeling before him and taking him into his arms.

"I will not fail you, brother." He whispered before leaving with a flutter of wings.

"Lucifer."

The Devil looked up at his Father.

"Can I trust you?"

Lucifer nodded.

"I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt these kids, Dad."

There was nothing but honesty in Lucifer's eyes it hurt to look into them.

"Very well. I want you to reclaim your garrison and then search North America. I can keep a close eye on you here."

Lucifer nodded and kissed Jo lovingly, before kissing Castiel's head and leaving in a flutter of wings.

"Don't worry, he only has enough Grace to teleport, nothing else." God assured us, "I will take some of the other angels into Africa. We need an army in Heaven just in case the demons are using this as a diversion to take over our home."

God gripped Castiel tightly in His arms, whispering soft assurances in his ear before He left in a flash of light. Sam, Jo, Ellen and Bobby left the room to begin their research on possible prophecies and legends, leaving Castiel and I alone.

"Dean, what if they've hurt our babies?" Castiel asked, sobbing into his hands.

I leaned over and wrapped a protective arm around him, pulling him close to me as tears fell down my own face.

Our poor babies were out there with demons and we had no idea where or how to get them back.

* * *

Two days later we had news from Lucifer. Somehow, Alastair had been resurrected and he, Meg, and several other demons were keeping the babies in Chicago, Illinois, in some old warehouse where they awaited our arrival.

God had transported us straight there where we were met with the demons. There were at least ten of them, and two held our babies with knives to their throats.

"Give us back our babies, you bastards." I growled, holding Ruby's knife tightly in my right hand.

"Come, come." Alastair sneered, "Those manners won't do…"

The demon holding Lucy moved the knife closer to her throat.

"They won't do at all. "

Our little girl started crying and my heart fucking broke into a million pieces. We couldn't help them…we couldn't save our babies…

"Take one step," Meg hissed as she saw Jo move, "And they'll die."

"JO STAY STILL!" Castiel cried, "NO-ONE MOVE!"

"Awww…" The demon holding Lucy sneered, lowering the knife so he could lift her close to his face, "Is Daddy's little girl upset?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away…and God I wanted to but I didn't…I didn't dare.

Suddenly, the demons holding the babies dropped to the ground dead, while the two heroes of the hour caught the children before they were hurt. When the bright light died down, I was shocked at who I saw.

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Mom…Dad?" I asked, looking at my parents as they held my children in their arms.

I felt arms around me and I realised that both Sam and Castiel were stood with me, holding me up.

My parents came towards me and Castiel and passed our babies back to us. My mom leaned forward and kissed the babies, then Castiel, then Sam and then me. She looked around at the others in the room, a stunning smile gracing her face. My dad kissed the kids and then hugged all of us, before looking to the others and giving them nods of gratitude. Taking my Mom's hand they disappeared into white light.

I couldn't breathe. My head went light and I fell to my knees, clutching my baby boy to my chest. Tears streamed down my face and then I felt Castiel kneel by my side and hold me close to his body, our babies safe and close to us again. I kissed my children and my lover, realising the babies had fallen asleep. We thanked all the angels and hunters who searched for the kids and God returned us home, where that night the babies slept in our bed with us.

* * *

"Here comes the aeroplane!" Castiel said, making a 'Neeeeooooowww' noise as he fed John his breakfast.

The oldest twin laughed and opened his mouth wide for Castiel to pop the spoon, smiling as he swallowed the spoonful before kicking his legs and waving his arms happily in the chair. Lucy had finished her breakfast and got it all over her face so I was trying to clean her up, much to her disgust as she kept moving her head until she got tired and then I was able to wipe her face.

"You are one messy eater, my girl." I laughed, taking off her bib as she drank her juice.

"Dadda!" John yelled when Castiel wasn't paying attention, "Dadda!"

Castiel, who had been staring at me the entire time, looked round at our little boy.

"Sorry, John…here we go. Here comes the choo-choo train!"

He made a chugging noise and called out, 'Wooo-woo!' before putting the spoon back in John's mouth.

"Choo-choo!" Lucy called out, reaching for Castiel who moved his chair so he sat right in the middle of the two highchairs, facing our babies.

Lucy's fingers found Castiel's hair and she petted it softly.

"Dadda…" she said softly, putting her fingers in her mouth and then flapping the same hand about.

John had finished his breakfast by this time, so Castiel cleaned him up and we lifted the children from the chairs to put them in their play pen upstairs in their nursery.

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?" I asked, running my fingers through Castiel's hair as he sat outside the play pen.

He sighed and nodded before we shared a loving kiss, sadness so clear in his eyes it made my chest tighten. We'd not really been apart for longer than one night, and Sam, Bobby and I were heading out to Oklahoma to get rid of a vampire nest. My lover lowered his head and bit his lip, so I gently cupped his cheek, my heart aching as he looked up at me with pain in those beautiful blue eyes. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to my body.

"I love you, Castiel." I whispered, running my fingers through his dark hair.

"I love you too, Dean." He replied, pulling back and kissing my lips.

"I'll call you every day, alright?"

He nodded at me and kissed me one more time before turning to watch the babies. I left the room to pack my bag ready for the long trip in the morning.

* * *

I lay upon Castiel, kissing him passionately as we made love for the last time before the hunt that could separate us for a week. As pathetic as this sounds, I didn't want to go without Castiel for a week, but we'd not been apart at all (for longer than a few hours) since the end of the Apocalypse which was eight months ago. I slid my left arm up, locking my fingers with Castiel's and pushing our arms up to rest on the pillows. We were making love halfway down the bed tonight, for some bizarre reason, but if felt purely blissful when Castiel's body arched up as I hit his prostate, his arms wrapping around me tight as he kissed my neck. We came almost silently, just breathing into each other's open mouths as we rocked through bliss. Castiel's shaking hands found my face and he ran his fingers through my hair. Looking at me, sadness filled his stunning blue eyes.

"Don't go…" he whispered, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Sweetheart," I whispered, "I'm just going away to save people from a f-ugly vampire, I'll be back in a couple of days."

Castiel nodded and swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Cas…" I breathed, kissing his forehead and then kissing the falling tears away, "Don't cry, Baby. It's alright."

Nodding again, Castiel lifted his head and kissed me so hard the air left my lungs in a rush. I pulled out from him and moved back up to the pillows, Castiel crawling after me on all fours, laying above me and kissing me possessively before sprawling out on top of me.

"I love you." He whispered, finally lifting himself from me and laying by my side.

"Love you too, Cas."

* * *

The hunt was damn exhausting, and Sam almost got bitten. I called Castiel to let him know we were on our way back.

"_Dean…" _he sighed with relief on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Angel…how you doin'?" I replied, sighing with relief myself.

"_Missing you like crazy." _

"You'll be happy to know we're heading back then."

"_Really! Oh, by the way, Lucy wants to talk to you." _Castiel said, putting me on speaker before picking our little girl up.

"Great!"

"_Dadda!" _She squeaked, _"Dadda!" _

"Hey, Lucy…you being a good girl for Daddy?"

I heard a tiny giggle.

"_Wee wee!" _She laughed, and I heard Castiel sigh.

"You alright?" I asked as Castiel made a noise of discontent.

"_I'm sorry, Dean, I'll have to go, someone needs a diaper change." _

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetheart."

"_Bye, Dean. We love you."_

"Love you guys too!"

I couldn't wait to get home to my angel and my babies…and my giant family.

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Castiel and I were on the play mat with the kids (who were now able to crawl by the way). Sam and Gabriel were shouting about something outside while Castiel got the kids a drink. My gorgeous little angels lay on their backs on the mat, rolling around and kicking their legs about. I leaned over and tickled them both, sending them into a fit of giggles. Castiel was joining in Gabriel and Sam's shouting and the three of them entered the room.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Gabriel cried, jumping up and down with excitement before jumping Sam and kissing him hard on the lips.

"That's great, guys!" I replied, getting up to hug them both.

It was the least I could do to congratulate them. Gabriel showed me the ring. It was silver with five tiny topaz circles across the top of the band. My little bro was finally tying the knot! Thank God…it had taken them long enough.

* * *

The babies were finally moved back into their own room, since we wouldn't let them out of our sight after the demon incident, and Castiel was putting them to bed tonight. He was singing a lullaby to them and I couldn't help but listen. He never knew that I listened to him sing our babies to sleep but he sounded so beautiful. The kids gurgled happily as he sang to them, and through the door I could see them holding one of his fingers each.

"_Red and yellow and pink and green, _

_Purple and orange and blue, _

_I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow, _

_Sing a rainbow too." _

His hand reached down to stroke their heads soothingly before carrying on.

"_Listen with your heart_

_Just listen with your heart, _

_And sing everything you feel, _

_I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow, _

_Sing a rainbow too…" _

Castiel leaned over and kissed our babies, and then turned to leave but not before whispering words of love and turning out the light. I rushed into our room to avoid him seeing me, and quickly stripped into my boxers before jumping into bed.

* * *

Castiel's entire body twitched as my lips journeyed in a line of kisses before I took him in my mouth. His thighs trembled and his fingers ran through my hair, his breathing coming out in harsh pants as I sucked him harder each time, my hands slid under his legs and lifted them over my shoulders, lapping at his erection with my tongue.

"Dean…oh God…" he whispered, whimpering with disappointment when I pulled off.

Kissing my way back up his body, I covered my fingers with lube and began to work him open, having him writhing beneath me in moments.

"Now…please…" Castiel breathed, reaching for me as I prepared my erection with the lube, pushing against Castiel's entrance.

Wrapping his strong legs around my waist, my angel pushed me inside, a little too quickly judging by the hiss of pain that came from his lips but he settled around me after a few moments of kissing and caressing. I thrusted slowly and languidly, locking eyes with Castiel as we made love. His back arched and I leaned down, kissing his chest and stomach as he gripped the pillows beneath him before bringing his arms up to wrap around me. It felt so fucking beautiful to be inside him again, being connected in the closest way possible. Love pulsated between us as we rocked together, still looking deep into each other's eyes. God…it was so easy to get lost in those eyes.

I heard his breath hitch as he arched up into my body again.

"Dean…" He breathed, "Love you…"

"Love you too, Cas…" I replied, shuddering as I felt myself drawing close to bliss, "Fuck…I love you."

We weren't even moaning, just breathing heavily into each other's lips, eyes trapped in one damn long passionate stare. A few thrusts later and we were trembling, reaching bliss, almost in sync and letting out one short, shaky moan each as we strengthened our love. (A bit cliché, I understand but I swear our love grows stronger every day, and definitely every time we sleep together).

We lay still, just looking at one another. Quite how my quaking arms held me up I'll never know, but I kept staring into those blue eyes, leaning down to claim a loving kiss from Castiel. We didn't even need to speak to one another. The love was still buzzing in between us and I eased from his body carefully before lying by his side and taking him in my arms. His grip on me slackened before he fell asleep, mumbling words of love in his dreaming state. I kissed his head and relaxed, closing my eyes as I covered us with the sheets.

* * *

"Dadda!" John called, waving his fingers at me as Castiel lifted him from his highchair to pass him to me.

"Hey, Champ!" I laughed, taking him from my lover before kissing him tenderly, "How's my husband this morning?"

"Wonderful thank you," He replied, leaning into my ear to whisper, "My perfect God of Love."

I blushed at that and kissed my son's forehead.

"What about you?" Castiel asked, "You slept pretty well last night."

"Yeah, sorry about being so late up." I said softly, "Guess you wore me out last night."

Castiel lifted Lucy out of her highchair as he grinned cheekily at me.

Yeah, the night before had been amazing, unlike the slow, sensual love making we were used to, Castiel had wanted it fast and rough, which I had no objections to at all.

* * *

"I, Gabriel take you, Sam Winchester to be my husband."

Sam and Gabriel's wedding was taking place in Bobby's back yard, like ours and God performed the ceremony. They wanted formal dress for it, which meant having to rent out a fair few tuxedos. Damn did Castiel look hot in a tux!

"I promise to love you, honour you, hold you, protect you and make damn good love to you as often as possible." The Archangel continued, taking Sam's hands in his own, "I promise to share all my sweets with you, I promise to remain faithful, and I'm gonna make your life the best I can…I promise you, Sammy. I love you, your disco stick, your long hair, your brown eyes, your stunning smile, your broad chest, your heart of gold and so much more. Love you, Sam Winchester."

Jo and Ellen sniffled and wiped their eyes as Gabriel placed the gold ring on Sam's finger gently, smiling warmly at my brother. I gripped Castiel's hand tight in my own, pride surging through me as I watched my little brother marrying the guy who undoubtedly was meant for him. I've never known a couple as sweet as him and Gabriel, and I was so happy he'd finally found someone. Our babies watched with fascination as the ceremony went on, whilst safe in our free arms, not making a sound. The other angels smiled at the couple as Sam prepared to make his vows.

"I, Sam Winchester take you, Gabriel to be my husband. I promise to love, hold, honour and protect you, and yes I'll make love to you as often as possible too." Sam began, "You have no idea how safe you make me feel Gabe, and I'm gonna remain faithful to you, 'cause I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone. I'm gonna make your life damn good, Gabriel and that's a promise. I love your candy cane, your honey coloured hair and hazel eyes, you cheekily lopsided grin that makes me wanna kiss you even more, your stunning body and your enormous heart…oh and your sweet tooth. I'll always love you, Gabriel. You're my guardian angel and I'm gonna keep you in my heart always."

As he placed the ring on Gabriel's finger, the angel let out a tiny sob and smiled up at Sam, wiping a surprise tear away with the back of his hand.

"Sammy, you know how to make a man cry…" He said, all of us chuckling at the remark.

"I now pronounce you man and Archangel." God said, ending the ceremony, "You may now kiss your husband."

Sam cupped Gabriel's face in his hands and wiped the angel's tears of happiness away before kissing him lovingly, lifting Gabriel into his arms for the Archangel to wrap his legs around my brother's waist.

We all applauded and smiled at the couple, the babies giggling with delight to see their uncles getting married. My little bro was all grown up.

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sam and Gabriel were on their honeymoon, which meant Castiel and I needed the occasional bit of extra help from Jo and Ellen. Jo was practically living here anyway because she was still going strong with Lucifer.

She sat with me in the babies' nursery while Castiel, Bobby and Lucifer went to the mall for things for Sam and Gabriel's welcome home party.

"Awww…" Jo whispered as Lucy patted John's chest, "I want one."

"Really?" I asked, looking down at my little boy who was falling asleep in my arms.

"Well, if Lucifer and I work out…and we get married…yeah…" She replied, holding Lucy who squealed and snapped John out of his near-sleep state.

"What do you mean, if?" I asked, "Course you guys are gonna work out…you're awesome together, Jo."

"You think?" she asked, her face lighting up somewhat.

"Totally," I replied, "I mean, come on! He's insane about you and you're insane about him right?"

"I am." She answered.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Dean? Jo?" Lucifer called from downstairs.

I sat John on one side of my lap and opened my arms for Lucy who crawled up onto my knee.

"Go on down, Jo…go tell him how much you love him, huh? Oh, and ask Cas to come up."

The younger Harvelle nodded before heading downstairs and after she'd gone I wrapped my arms around my twins and held them close to my body.

"I love you, guys," I whispered, "And so does Daddy…and I promise nothing's ever going to hurt you again, alright?"

"Dadda!" They squeaked, curling up into me and humming with contentment.

"You soft touch!" I heard Castiel laugh, not realising he'd been stood there listening to me talking to the kids.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I said softly, "How was the mall?"

"I got you all something." Castiel replied, sitting beside me with a paper bag.

The twins gurgled at Castiel and he kissed their heads.

"Hey, my little angels," He said softly with a bright smile, "Look at what I've got for you!"

I watched as he pulled out a cuddly monkey for John and a cuddly panda for Lucy, and the twins both took them and hugged them close to their chest.

"Fankie!" John squeaked, followed by Lucy.

"Did they just use manners?" I asked looking down at our children.

"Yes they did!" Castiel exclaimed, "Well done, you two little brainboxes."

Castiel then pulled out a small box and passed it to me. Inside was a pendant which was in the shape of an oval and had a ruby in the middle. Around the outside of the silver oval were the words: _Dean and Castiel: For Eternity. _Pulling at the chain which I'd just noticed was around his neck, Castiel revealed he had a matching one but with a sapphire in the middle.

"Just so we can last forever." He whispered, tenderly cupping my cheek before leaning forward and kissing me softly.

I couldn't say anything…I was so stunned by the beauty of the gesture that I couldn't speak. That's when Lucifer and Jo appeared in the room.

"You guys go have a break." Lucifer said, holding Jo's hand tightly in his own.

"Yeah we'll look after them."

* * *

"You mean so much to me, you know that?" I whispered as I lay on top of Castiel.

I'd left his body now and I was just lying on top of him, one leg hooked over his keeping us close together.

"I can imagine after the performance you just gave, Dean Winchester." Castiel laughed as I brushed his damp hair from his face.

"That good, huh?" I asked, getting a nod in response, my angel biting his lip and then kissing me with such love my breath caught.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, "I don't feel like I tell you enough."

"You tell me more than enough, Baby…but it still means so much to hear it."

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Gabriel's cheery voice called as he entered the pitch black house.

"What's with the lights?" We heard Sam ask.

He found the switch and flicked it on, all of us jumping out and yelling: "SURPRISE!"

Gabriel actually leapt into Sam's arms which I found hysterically funny. Smiles spread across their faces as they came towards us all hugging us in turn.

"Ammy!" The twins called as their gigantor of an uncle smiled and kissed them each in turn.

"Hey, kids…you miss us?" He asked, laughing when John pulled his hair.

"Gab Gab!" They cried out, both giggling when the Archangel swooped each of them up in his arms in turn.

* * *

Jo and Ellen were taking care of the kids today, taking them to the park for a couple of hours. Sam and I had just got back from a local hunt and were absolutely covered in gross things that I never want to talk about. Bobby meanwhile was working on his trucks and cars outside. After taking a shower I headed downstairs to see Castiel and Gabriel sat over a huge grid of photos with two or three albums scattered.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" I asked, moving towards the large mass of photos.

"NO!" Castiel yelled, causing me to jump back in shock, "Sorry…don't come near the grid…we have them all arranged so just don't mess them up."

"You're doing the albums now? That's great!" I chirped, sitting beside Castiel before kissing him passionately.

"Missed you." I whispered, earning a beautiful smile from my lover.

"Missed you too, Winchester." He replied, squeezing my hand before returning to the photos.

* * *

"Dadda! Wee wee!" Lucy whined, stretching her arms out to Castiel, "Wee wee, Dadda!"

Castiel picked her straight up and shushed her as she started crying, her little face screwing up as she wailed.

"It's alright, Lucy…shhh…" Castiel soothed, and I swear to God that his heart broke when he heard her mutter something else.

"Sowweh…"

"Don't be sorry, it's okay." My angel whispered, tears filling his eye as he took her upstairs to be changed.

"Dadda," John squeaked, looking up at me as he sat on my knee, "Wucy sad."

"I know, little man," I replied, "Daddy's looking after her, don't worry."

"Elmo!" He cried, reaching towards the Elmo armchair in the corner of Bobby's living room.

I put him down on the floor and he crawled across to the armchair before scrambling into it and laughing at me.

"Stowie!" He exclaimed, snuggling to the armchair before pointing to their book box.

"You want a story now?" I asked, earning an eager nod and a smile.

I pushed the box towards my little boy and he picked out a book.

* * *

I can't believe how lucky we were to both be in the room when John and Lucy first stood up, at the exact same time. Both Castiel and I were in the babies' nursery and sat around their tiny activity table. Castiel sat behind John and I sat behind Lucy as we helped them finger paint, keeping a hold of their wrists and guiding them through so they didn't put their hands near their mouths. Suddenly, both babies shared a look and John pushed himself up from the table to stand on his legs, Lucy quickly following.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, "Cas…they're standing up…!"

"I know…" Castiel replied, equally as shocked, "Our clever babies!"

I was so proud of them I could've cried, but Castiel beat me to it. Their tiny legs got tired pretty quickly and they had to sit back down. Castiel wiped his eyes and kissed both of our children, hugging them close his body. High pitched giggles drifted through the bedroom and then I joined Castiel in the hug.

This was _my own_ family. My small family in my huge apple pie life. Husband and kids…and my other family. That's all I could ever want.

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: **Sorry this one's only short, I'm trying to think of more twists and turns :D. Some sexiness in this one!

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I've always hated poltergeists, but I hated them even more after I found Castiel when we'd gotten rid of one. It was his first hunt since he became human and the damn thing attacked him first. I tried to get to him…I really tried but it slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving me outside to listen to his pain filled groans as he was thrown about in there. Finally, Sam killed it and the door unlocked. There he was lying on the floor with a huge bit of broken wood in his side.

"CAS!" I cried, "Oh my God!"

Moving straight to my lover I saw him pull the wood out, blood leaking from his side in thick pools.

"It hurts, Dean…" he whimpered, sounding just like he did on the day he died in the battlefield.

"I know, Baby…I know, you're gonna be okay." I whispered, holding him tightly in my arms.

Sam rushed in and saw me holding him.

"Oh God…Cas?"

"Sammy, I need an angel…right now!"

Suddenly, Michael appeared out of nowhere, pressing a kiss to Castiel's forehead as he healed the wound on my angel's side.

"Be healed, Brother." He whispered, and before we had a chance to thank him, he left.

Castiel sat up and hugged me, the memories of that day on the battlefield all too real, and flooding back in a tidal wave.

* * *

After returning from the hunt, Castiel and I had some damn steamy sex, savouring each other after the scare we'd had the day before. Castiel left a trail of warm kisses down my body before taking me in his mouth, enveloping me in wet heat.

"Mmm…damn, Cas." I groaned, my fingers immediately finding his hair and gripping it tight.

He laughed (actually fucking laughed) around my erection and the vibration ran through my entire body, making me arch my body upward from the mattress. He pulled off me which made me growl with disappointment, but then he scurried up my body, almost cat like and straddled my waist.

"Make love to me, Dean." He said huskily, "Right now."

Within seconds the lube was in my hand and over my fingers as I worked him open, receiving encouraging moans from my angel as he moved against my fingers.

"Please, Dean…" he whispered, kissing my lips before taking the lube from my hand and covering my erection with it himself.

"Oh, God…Castiel…" I whispered, my hands resting on his hips as he lowered himself onto me.

His thighs tensed and I sat up, kissing him gently. He deepened the kiss, turning it hot and passionate before shoving me on the mattress and rocking his hips, leaning right over me and whispering in my ear.

"Make me come, Dean…you think you can do that?"

I nodded and whimpered when Castiel snapped his hips.

"Prove it."

That was it. I grabbed him and flipped him over, beginning to move quicker, almost pounding into him.

"You bet I can make you come. You gonna come for me?" I asked leaning down and biting Castiel's neck.

"Make me!" Castiel cried out, "Make me come, Dean!"

Now, luckily for us, the twins were staying with Ellen and Jo that night, which meant we could be louder than usual and not have our kids hear us. Wrapping an eager hand around Castiel's arousal I began moving my hand in time with my thrusts, then doubling the pace which sent Castiel into a jibbering wreck.

Suddenly he screamed and his come shot out in thick spurts over my hand and into the space between us. I followed soon after, my entire body wracked with spasms as I shot my warmth into my lover, gripping him tightly in my arms before collapsing onto him sweaty and sated.

Damn it felt good.

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I woke up to the sound of the babies crying. Castiel was sitting up to go and see to them, but I carefully pushed him back down.

"No, you stay there, Sweetheart." I whispered, kissing his cheek, "I'll see to them."

I climbed out of bed and threw some clothes on quickly, making my way down the hall to the kids' bedroom.

"Morning, kids." I chuckled as I locked the baby gate. I moved towards the crib and opened it, popping John on the floor before picking up Lucy to change and dress her.

I heard Castiel stepping over the baby gate, as always unable to stay away from the babies for too long.

"Good morning, my angels." He said happily, sitting with John on the floor and picking him up to cuddle him.

"Dadda…" John sighed, petting Castiel's hair and face.

I dressed Lucy in a little blue and white dress, with a matching bow in her short blonde hair, and then helping her stand on the small counter we had for changing them to look in the mirror. I stayed so damn close to her I couldn't breathe without her moving forward too.

"Don't you look pretty today?" I exclaimed, watching my little girl smile and then giggle.

"Wuv Dadda!" She said, laughing hysterically when I picked her up and held her close to my body, spinning her around before putting her on the floor.

"Come on, Champ." I said with a smile, lifting our little boy from the carpet.

Lucy climbed onto Castiel and snuggled into his chest.

"Dadda booful."

"See, Cas," I laughed, "She thinks you're beautiful too."

Castiel smiled at our daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Lucy. You look extra beautiful today."

"Fankie." She replied, snuggling into his hold again.

* * *

"Bobby," I called, "When you head out to the mall could you pick up some diapers please?"

"Sure thing, Son." Bobby replied, passing through the living room where the little ones sat with Castiel and me, "Bye, Kids."

"Byes!" John called, waving at Bobby with real enthusiasm.

"Byes, Bob!" Lucy yelled, crawling over to Bobby to be picked up.

John squirmed out of my lap and crawled over too, both Castiel and me laughing when Bobby sat on the floor and welcomed the twins onto his knees. He hugged them both tight and kissed them on the head.

"Be good for your daddies okay…and I'll know if you're good." He said, popping them back on the floor, "I'll bring you a toy if you behave well enough."

The babies clapped and laughed, crawling back over to us as Bobby left before John just flopped onto the mat.

"Awww, are you tired after all that crawling, Johnny?" I asked, picking the little tyke up and sitting him on my knee.

Lucy sat waving her arms at Castiel who picked up her cuddly panda and passed it to her.

"Here, Lucy." He said softly, "Polly Panda needs a cuddle."

Our daughter took the panda and cuddled it to her chest.

"Powwy." She said softly, patting the back of the Panda's head.

"Yes, that's Polly." Castiel clarified, lifting Lucy onto his knee and rocking her gently.

* * *

Castiel lay between my thighs as we bathed together, his hands over mine as I wound my arms around his stomach. I tenderly kissed his shoulders and the nape of his neck, smiling as he turned and kissed my lips chastely. Lucifer and Gabriel were babysitting downstairs, since Sam had headed out with Bobby on a hunt and Jo and Ellen were back at the Roadhouse.

I moved one of my hands down into the water and took my lover in hand, feeling him push back into my arms and hearing his breath hitch, a shuddering sigh escaping his body.

"Mmm," He hummed as I began to stroke him, "Just like this, Dean…"

"What nice and slow?" I asked, kissing the nape of his neck again.

"Aha." He replied, resting the back of his head against my shoulder, offering me plenty of access to his beautiful neck, which I took full advantage of.

I slowly moved my wrist up and down, gasping when I felt his hand join me in my ministrations.

"Dean…" he breathed, holding the hand that was around his stomach tighter and linking our fingers, "Oh…Dean…"

We stroked together, both of us moaning and breathing heavily. I couldn't help but moan at the sounds Castiel was making.

"Dean Winchester!" He cried, "Oh God…I'm…"

With a loud moan he came over my hand and into the water. I hazed out for a minute, only to compose myself to find I'd come completely untouched. The next thing I felt were Castiel's lips on mine.

"I love you, my Winchester."

"Love you too, Angel."

* * *

Summer was fast approaching and we were all trying to decide where to go on vacation.

"Where would be a good experience for all of us?" Castiel asked, always thinking of the kids.

"Well Vermont was great last year wasn't it?" Sam suggested, "The kids would love it there. All that nature near the lake, I mean they'd learn lots too."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then all eyes landed on the babies.

"It's your call, kids." I joked, not expecting what I got.

"YAY!" They laughed, kicking their tiny legs and waving their arms about.

"That's settled then." Bobby laughed, "I'd better try and book us that house again before it gets taken."

We decided to invite Chuck and Becky as well as the nine of us, since Gabriel informed us that the angels get rather busy around Summer time.

* * *

Castiel and I lay in bed a few nights later, clad in only underwear as we held each other tightly.

"Cas…?" I began, earning a hum in response, "You know when Zachariah sent me to 2014…and I came back and told you never to change?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replied, sitting up to look at me.

"I'm so glad I told you that…It was probably one of the best things I've ever said to you." I said, kissing him softly.

"Do you want to know what _the _best thing you ever said to me is?" Castiel asked, making me suddenly curious.

He trapped me with his damn beautiful eyes and moved inches away from my face, cupping it gently and holding my head still before straddling my waist, probably to make sure I listened well to what he was going to tell me. He looked straight into my eyes and recited one of the wedding vows I took for him.

"And even death isn't going to part us, because nothing can."

Oh God, and then there were tears in his eyes as he continued to speak softly to me, his voice quaking with emotion.

"And, Dean…I believe you…I have so much faith in the fact that what you told me is true."

One tear slipped down his cheek and I kissed it away.

"It is true…'cause, Castiel, we're made of fucking steel."

With a stunning smile Castiel leaned forward and kissed me with so much love and affection that a shiver ran up my spine.

This is what love was all about, making the person you love more than anything happy, and keeping them safe and protected to the best of your ability, being strong for them and appreciating everything about them.

A scream from Lucifer's room broke the moment and brought us sitting upright in bed...

-TBC-


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty **

Leaping out of bed, Castiel and I threw on some sweatpants before sprinting to Jo and Lucifer's room, guns and knives in hand. We opened the door to see them curled up in bed, screaming at something on the mattress. When I moved closer and saw the thing they were screaming at I almost killed them both.

"A FUCKING SPIDER?" I asked, seeing Castiel roll his eyes and scratch the back of his head as he tried to calm down.

"IT'S ENORMOUS!" Jo cried, "Just kill it, Dean! Please!"

I rolled my eyes and brushed the spider off of the bed with my gun before picking up a magazine from the nightstand.

"NO! NOT VOGUE!" Jo yelled, but it was too late.

I squashed the spider on the floor and it stuck to the magazine, so I lifted the magazine up and waved it at the big babies in the bed.

"Ewww!" Lucifer cried, "Just get it away, Winchester!"

Castiel stood giggling by the door as I threw the magazine in the trash. I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on, Cas…leave the children to it."

Castiel chuckled and took my hand as we headed back to our room.

* * *

"Elmo…" Lucy wailed, "Wan ma Elmo!"

"You'll get your Elmo in a second, Lucy." Castiel sighed, "I need to change you, Sweetheart; we're nearly done."

"Dadda!" John squeaked, "Boo boo!"

He held up his finger and his lower lip wobbled as he'd gotten a tiny cut. The tiny ones always hurt the worst.

"Oh no," I said calmly as he started crying, "Poor Johnny's hurt his finger, Cas."

"Oh dear, poor baby." Castiel replied as he lifted Lucy into his arms.

I took his finger and kissed it, making the little boy smile and hiccup.

"That's better ain't it, John?" I whispered, sitting our son on my knee.

"DADDA, STOP!" Lucy laughed as Castiel sat her on his knee and tickled her.

Castiel stopped and he locked eyes with our little girl as they smiled at one another, and Lucy's hand stroked Castiel's face. She reached up into his hair and gripped it lightly before leaning forward and kissing his lips. She then pulled back and started playing with his shirt collar.

"Wuv Dadda." She said, squealing with delight when Castiel hugged her close to him, "Love you too, my angel." Castiel replied, shuffling towards John and kissing him, hugging him closely,

"And my little man."

"Wuv Dadda too." John replied, laughing when I passed the children their Elmo toys.

* * *

Lucifer and I were babysitting while Gabriel, Sam and Castiel went to the mall.

"Lulu!" John shouted, reaching out for Lucifer, "Dino!"

John had recently gotten an obsession with the Flintstones and in particular, Dino the dinosaur.

Lucifer passed John his Dino toy and the little guy cuddled it with all his strength before kissing Lucifer's cheek. Lucifer smiled and held John close to his chest.

"Dadda!" My son called to me from the other side of the play mat, "Lulu fun!"

"Yes, Lucifer is fun!" I replied, keeping an eye on a wriggling Lucy as she scrambled off my knee to grab her Cookie-Monster pillow.

"Hey, guys!" Gabriel called as he and the others came through the door.

The babies saw Castiel and screamed happily.

"DADDA!"

Castiel put his bags on the kitchen table and came into the living room, sitting on the mat and embracing both our children as they clambered onto his lap.

"Hey, little guys!" He laughed, snuggling them and kissing them.

The kids hurried off and crawled away to find another toy while I moved close to Castiel and kissed him tenderly, running my fingers through his hair.

* * *

The kids were in their car seats in the back of the Impala as we drove to Vermont. The flight made me ill last time so we all decided to drive. Suddenly Lucy broke into cries. Luckily we were making a stop at a service station so I got her out of the seat.

"What's up, Honey?" I asked, holding her to my chest.

Then I smelt it. _Oh God… _

"Ellen!" I called across the parking lot,

The older Harvelle came towards me as I grabbed the babies' bag from the trunk.

"Is she okay?" Ellen asked, taking Lucy in her arms, "Whoa…someone needs a diaper change."

She kissed the little girl's cheek and took the bag whispering assurances to her as she took her to get changed. I moved around the car to see Castiel knelt by the open back door, holding John's hand as our son gurgled in the backseat.

* * *

We'd arrived at the house the next day at three in the afternoon, and we were damn tired, but as the rest of the house slept that night, Castiel and I made passionate love almost silently in our room as the moon shone high above the house.

I lay upon Castiel so there wasn't a single part of our bodies not touching. My thrusts were languid as we slowly moved towards bliss. Our foreheads were pressed together as we moved, our lips meeting in soft kisses. The sounds of our heavy breathing filled the air as sweat ran down our bodies, both of us holding each other closely. We both struggled to keep from moaning, and occasionally a quiet moan would float through the room. I buried my face in Castiel's neck and kissed, nipped and licked it, drawing a soft groan of appreciation from my lover.

"Dean…" he whispered, "You're so amazing…"

I sped up my movements and drew us even closer to orgasm, suddenly tensing as I released my come in hot streams into my lover.

"Castiel…" I breathed, shuddering as I thrusted weakly into him.

My angel came over our stomachs and whimpered, gripping me tightly as we came down from our high. We shivered together as a cool breeze swept through the open window. I lifted myself from Castiel and we climbed under the covers, settling down to cuddle (I have to admit I'd grown pretty fond of that). We suddenly heard a strange noise from the room next door.

"_Jo…oh God…" _

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Why does this happen every time we come here?"

"I wonder if it's karma…you know because we used to keep people awake."

I nodded. It probably was karma knowing our luck.

"_Lucifer…Oh baby…" _

_"Fuck…So close, Jo…" _

"_LUCIFER!" _

_"JO!" _

Castiel tutted.

"We have babies in this house." He said, "At least we're decent enough to keep quiet."

I chuckled and snuggled him closer to me.

"Damn straight. Love you, Babe."

"Love you, Dean."

* * *

"Binky!" Lucy giggled as Bobby popped her favourite pacifier in her mouth.

She looked around the room at the adults and then noticed that John wasn't there. Lucifer and Jo had taken him in the single buggy for a walk, since we were getting them used to being apart. Her little mouth opened and the pacifier hit the floor.

"Johnny?" She asked as her lower lip trembled and tears filled her stunning blue eyes.

She burst into tears and started really screaming the place down. Castiel frowned and moved straight towards the baby who sat crying on the carpet in the living room, and lifted her into his arms, rocking her on his knee.

"Johnny's out with Lulu and Jojo." He said, "It's okay, they'll be home soon."

He picked up the purple pacifier from the floor and passed it to me so I could go and clean it up.

* * *

"Dean…" Castiel called, "Dean, come up here, please!"

I rushed upstairs to the bathroom where Castiel was bathing the twins.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, seeing Castiel's teary eyes.

"Just keep an arm around John for a second," Castiel whispered as he lifted the youngest twin from the bath.

I placed my arm around my son to keep him upright while Castiel wrapped Lucy in a towel before turning her around to show me what he was so concerned about.

Across our daughter's back were scratches along her shoulder blades and a bite mark right in the centre of her back.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, moving to touch it but earning a whimper of pain from my little girl, "Where the Hell has that come from?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied, holding our little close to his body before leaning onto me and letting out a sob.

I wanted to know what the fuck had hurt my little girl.

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-One **

As if it weren't bad enough that Lucy had been attacked by something, things got worse when Castiel and I heard sudden screams coming from our son as he rolled around on the play mat on his stomach. I went to pick him up and lifted up his shirt at the back to see the last letter being scrawled into his back. The scratched message read: _Bring us back our King. _

"Dean…what is it?" Castiel asked in a panicked tone, moving closer to see the damage done to our little boy whose body was wracked with sobs.

He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand as he read the message.

* * *

"Demons, Dean…it has to be!" He exclaimed as he gently (so damn gently) dabbed the wounds with warm water.

John cried again through the pain and Castiel covered his eyes with his hand, a series of sobs coming out.

"God, I'm really hurting him." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

Wiping them with the back of his hand, he continued to tend to the wounds.

"I am gonna find out which demon's doing this to our babies and I am going to kill it."

When John saw the washcloth near his back again he screamed at Castiel, so terrified both our hearts broke into millions of pieces.

"NO, DADDA! NO!"

Castiel bit back a sob and kissed our son's head.

"I'm sorry, Johnny…I'm so sorry."

As the washcloth touched his back again, our baby screamed so loud it hurt our ears. Castiel dropped the washcloth into the water and put his hands in his hair.

"Dean, I can't do this…" He breathed, "I'm sorry…I can't…"

I nodded and kissed his lips before Castiel held John as close to him as possible since there was a bathtub blocking his way, kissing our little boy's cheek before leaving the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door about ten seconds later and Archangel Raphael entered, sitting beside me.

"I know he hurts, Dean. That is why I am here." Raphael said, lifting our wounded child out of the water, "I've healed Lucy's mark. We've traced the demons that have harmed your babies and they have been killed."

With his hand hovering over the wounds, Raphael healed my son and then wrapped him in a towel before passing him back to me. I gripped him tight and cuddled him close to my chest.

"Be assured that Father has put a fair few extra locks on Hell. He has put two strong soldiers from each garrison on guard by each gateway to Hell to make sure no demons get out.

I nodded, trying not to sob.

"Thank you. Thank you all." I whispered finally, "Does Cas know?"

"He's just being told by Uriel now." Raphael replied, "You are a good father, Dean Winchester. Always remember that."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

I held Castiel tightly in my arms that night, stroking soothing fingers through his thick locks as he sighed into my chest. Lucy and John slept in the crib right by the foot of the bed, their tiny snores drifting through the room.

"He was so afraid of me…" Castiel whispered suddenly, "The look in his eyes, Dean…it broke my heart."

"I know." I replied, "But he was afraid of the washcloth hurting him, not you."

"Why our babies?" Castiel asked, "What did they ever do wrong?"

"They didn't do anything wrong ever…The demons were just doing it to get back at us for sending them all back to Hell."

"So help me, Dean, if one more demon touches my babies, if one more Supernatural _anything _touches my babies then I am going to hunt it down and kill it myself." Castiel growled.

I smiled and kissed Castiel's head as he snuggled further into my arms.

"And I'll be right there with you," I whispered, kissing his head again, "All the way."

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

After returning to Bobby's we tried to resume normality as much as possible so as not to affect the twins. Damnit the poor babies had been through enough in their short lives already, they didn't need any more trauma. Castiel would double check them for wounds when he bathed them, and he asked that the sigils and wards around Bobby's home to be checked every day. We did as he asked because it just put his mind at rest.

Two days before our one year wedding anniversary, I heard Castiel and Lucifer talking in the kitchen.

"You know Dean would never let anything happen to you or the babies, Cas…none of us would." Lucifer assured him.

"I can't help but check, Lucifer." Castiel replied, sighing before continuing, "I never want my children to go through anything remotely like that ever again."

"And we're all gonna make damn sure that nothing like that does ever happen again." Lucifer promised, "I swear to you. Father is absolutely furious that the demons attacked the twins, which is why they were hunted and killed so quickly."

Castiel sighed again, and then I heard the creaking of chairs as though they were moving closer to each other.

"Come and give your big bro a hug, Cassie." Lucifer said, bringing out a soft chuckle from Castiel.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Any time." Lucifer replied, the creaking of chairs sounding again as though they were sitting back.

* * *

I couldn't believe a year had passed since we got married. I remember it like it was just yesterday, but God time flew by. The babies were ten months old now, at the stage where they can walk around holding onto the furniture. I think they call it cruising. They seemed to really enjoy it, and we enjoyed watching them. Lucy used to find it hilarious if she fell on her backside. She'd sit laughing for five minutes before getting up and trying again. For our anniversary we'd spent the weekend in Florida (flying again) and we'd made love like we used to when we first got together.

But we returned to more pressing matters like raising our children, while Jo and Lucifer prepared for their wedding which was to be held in November, again in Bobby's back yard with God performing the ceremony. Jo was going to take Castiel and Ellen out with her to pick a dress, nothing too fancy but something to make her look nice enough for Lucifer on their wedding day.

The children were yet again moved back into their own room but Castiel was constantly listening, just in case.

"Cas, you need to chill, Baby. They're safe now, God's put the Heavenly protection over the house and yard and nothing is going to get our babies." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Dean…"

I looked up to the ceiling (I actually was trying to look up to Heaven), sighed briefly and shook my head as Castiel moved further into my arms…if that was even possible.

"Don't you ever be sorry for anything, Cas." I said softly, holding him tighter to me.

He sat up and looked at me, sadness and guilt washing over him like a tidal wave.

"You feel bad don't you…" I stated, Castiel nodded and tears filling his eyes, "Don't feel bad, Cas. None of this was anyone's fault."

"I should've stopped them being taken the first time…I shouldn't have left the room." He began, "I'm their daddy…I'm supposed to keep them safe and twice I've let them come to harm."

I sat up myself and grabbed Castiel by the arms.

"Listen to me!"

He turned his head and looked at me with his tears running down his cheeks in thick drops.

"You aren't to blame for anything! None of it is anyone's fault but the demons. Our babies know that better than anyone, you got it?"

A small smile spread across Castiel's face and he nodded.

"Got it."

I kissed his tears away before laying back down with him in my arms, rubbing soothing circles on his upper arm with my thumb.

"Go to sleep now, Cas." I whispered, not moving until I heard soft snores escaping his lips.

* * *

Both Castiel and I went to get the twins ready on their birthday. We both leaned over the crib and watched as our little angels woke up with the cutest yawns I've ever seen. As their eyes focussed they saw us and smiles graced their faces, showing us the few teeth that they'd got coming through (another thing that God had set early into motion).

"Happy Birthday!" We said softly, picking the twins up and snuggling them.

They squealed with delight and started laughing when we spun them around.

After changing them and heading downstairs we were met by the others, all clapping and waving as the babies screamed and laughed. We put them on their play mat and got them their presents. They needed a little help opening them, especially Sam's. Damn that kid wraps stuff up tight.

Sam and Gabriel bought them a rocking horse _each_, a pink one and a blue one. Lucifer and Jo bought them a treasure chest of toys (to add more to the ones they had). Bobby and Ellen bought them a music box which had an angel in the centre of it and played _Swan Lake_. Castiel and I had bought them some baby grows and new highchairs, and also a push car each (the big ones that eventually they'll be able to walk with safely).

Then the angels came down.

"Uri!" The babies cried, reaching out for Uriel who sat beside us and put them on his knee, "Ra!"

Raphael chuckled and joined the ever growing congregation in the living room and on the play mat. Michael landed.

"Mike!" The babies yelled again, laughing when Michael stroked their heads gently, "Arzra!"

The angel of death had a smile spread across his face.

"God!"

The Lord sat beside us and the children scrambled straight to him.

"Happy birthday, children." He said softly, "Wow, one year old already. "

The twins looked at each other and then stood up. The room fell silent and Castiel and I opened our arms, my heart thundering.

"Come on, guys…" I whispered, breaking the silence like cutting it with a knife.

Lucy took a step towards Castiel, wobbling slightly before maintaining her balance and putting her other foot forward. John followed and they made our way towards us, not once falling on their backsides before they made to our arms. We lifted them up and kissed them both.

"Well done!" I exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you two!"

"You amazing little angels!" Castiel laughed as he kissed Lucy's cheek, "They're walking, Dean!"

We couldn't help but shed a tear of pride at that. Sam got up and moved back a little, as did Gabriel before kneeling on the floor. We put them back down on their backsides and watched them get up again, before moving a little easier over to their uncles. The entire room celebrated and the babies giggled loudly and happily, squealing and kicking their legs as Sam and Gabriel held them as though they were desperate for another turn. When Sam and Gabriel put them back on their feet they got half way to us and sat down breathing heavily.

"Awww, are you guys too tired?" Castiel asked, moving towards Johnny and picking him up while I got Lucy.

The angels' gifts were amazing. Uriel had found an emerald for Johnny to match his eyes and a sapphire for Lucy to match hers. Raphael had made a special box for them and when you opened it rainbow light shot out.

"They can use it if they get scared of the dark." He said, smiling as the babies looked inside with wonder.

Michael gave the children a locket each with their photos in so that they could always see each other even if they weren't there. Azrael had brought Lucy a feather from a very purple Pegasus and he brought John a brilliant red Phoenix feather, both to hang above their matching dream catchers he'd found them. God held the children near his chest and pressed fingers to their foreheads.

"I give you long life, peace, harmony, tranquillity, safety, love and light." He whispered, kissing both children before the angels had to depart to return to business.

God's gift by far was the best.

* * *

"I, Joanna Beth Harvelle take you, Lucifer to be my husband."

Jo stood in an ivory gown which was sleek, and had short sleeves which floated out. She wore a silver headdress and held one lily in her hand. She looked damn beautiful.

"I promise to love, cherish, honour and hold you." She continued, looking right into Lucifer's eyes, "I promise to share everything with you, I promise to remain faithful to you and I promise to give you an amazing life. I love you with all my heart, body, mind and soul and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you slip away from me. Love you, Lucifer, forever and always."

Ellen cried her eyes out, only to be stopped when Lucy leaned over and patted her hand. Jo placed the ring on Lucifer's finger and held his hands tightly.

"I, Lucifer take you, Joanna Beth Harvelle to be my wife."

Lucifer wore a black suit with a white shirt and blue waistcoat, smiling down at his lover and stroked her hands with his thumb.

"I promise to love you, protect you, hold you, cherish you and honour you." He carried on, "I swear that I'm gonna make every day as special for you as possible, I promise I'll remain faithful to you and you can castrate me if I'm not. I love you with all my heart, Jo. You're my everything and will be forever and always."

Placing the ring on her finger, Lucifer smiled a damn big smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." God said warmly, "You may now kiss the bride."

Lucifer waggled his eyebrows at Jo.

"With pleasure." He said with a cheeky grin, leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

We all clapped and the babies screamed with delight when confetti started flying through the air.

Our babies were safe, we'd had three weddings in a year…life was just getting better and better.

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

"Dadda!" Lucy called to me, "Dadda got boo boo!"

I walked into the nursery to see Castiel with a band aid in hand, his other hand bleeding slightly.

"Awww, what's Daddy done now?" I asked, earning a playful scowl from my lover.

"I've caught my hand on the lock of the crib that's all." He said, jumping when I took his hand.

"Here, let me," I whispered, taking the band aid and opening it before Castiel wiped the wound and I placed the band aid over the top.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said with a smile, "Ever the gentleman."

I kissed Castiel's lips tenderly before turning to my children who were slowly toddling towards us. We sat down and opened our arms to them. Lucy flopped onto my knee and John walked all the way up to Castiel before turning so his back was facing his Daddy and sat down on Castiel's knee. Castiel chuckled and lifted John further onto his lap. Lucy reached over to Castiel and took his band-aided hand in her own tiny ones and kissed it.

"Poor Dadda." She said softly, gurgling happily when John did the same.

"Poor Dadda." John agreed with a sincere nod, "Crib mean!"

"Yes the crib is mean." Castiel agreed, "Hurting Daddy's hand."

Then the kids started laughing when Castiel turned and told the crib it was naughty.

* * *

I had to laugh when Castiel and I were feeding the babies that night. They started singing a mismatching melody in "Aaaaahhhhhh!" noises, really loudly too. Castiel started laughing before bringing the kids back to attention with: "Who wants their dessert?"

"MEEEEE!" The children screamed, waving their arms about. Castiel went to the refrigerator and grabbed the babies' desserts while I helped him feed them.

* * *

That night I held Castiel in my arms, kissing him with as much love and passion as I could while I rolled him onto his back, settling between his parted legs. I pressed against his entrance with my own damn hard, throbbing erection before pushing in. His eyes closed and his jaw went slack as I slid home, his hands immediately in my hair. When we started moving against each other, the moans coming from Castiel were so quiet, but so damn delicious I couldn't help but moan myself.

"Goddamn…love you Baby." I whispered, beads of sweat trickling down my chest and stomach.

"Love you, Dean…oh God…" Castiel whispered, moaning softly, "Dean!"

We clawed at each other's skin, lips caressing everywhere they could as well as our tongues working their magic on each other. Our hips rose and fell in time with one another's as we made love, gripping each other like it was the last time we'd ever be together this way. I snapped my hips once, twice, three times and then that was it, both of us reaching sexual ecstasy like we'd never felt it before. We slowed to a halt, whispering words of love and kissing before I pulled out of my angel and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Lucifer and Jo's shouting rang through the house before they came thundering downstairs.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Jo yelled, throwing her arms around her mother.

"That's fantastic!" Ellen cried, "I CAN MAKE MORE BABY GROWS!"

Both women screamed and then the twins started giggling. We congratulated them both and then both Jo and Lucifer knelt down to talk to the babies.

"You're getting a little cousin, guys." Jo said with a smile.

"Cushion!" Lucy cried, "CUSHION!"

"Yes a cousin!" Lucifer laughed, grinning even more when the children climbed onto their knees and hugged them.

* * *

Gabriel and I were sat on the sofa with the babies asleep in our arms as we watched Dr. Sexy MD (with the sound low obviously).

"How are things with Sam?" I asked, wincing when I saw the Archangel tense a little.

"I…" he began, thinking of where to start, "I want a baby…like you guys…but I just…"

"You're scared of telling Sam?" I suggested, earning a nod in response, "Gabe, he'd love to have kids with you."

"I know, but…I just don't know even if _I'm _ready yet."

The Archangel's gaze rested on little Lucy who he held so carefully.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, brushing back some of her bangs that had fallen over her eyes.

"She is isn't she?" I replied, looking down at my little boy.

"He is too." Gabriel added, "He really looks a lot like Cas."

"Yeah he does." I said softly, holding him close to me, "He's gonna get some girls when he's older."

"Or guys…" Gabriel countered, looking up at me and then back down to Lucy.

"Yep." I agreed, "Or guys."

I didn't mind at all that my son could grow up to be gay. I mean, Castiel and I were technically. Speaking of Castiel, he, Sam, Jo, Ellen, Bobby and Lucifer had gone out for a drink while Gabriel and I were taking care of the kids.

Suddenly, Jo, Bobby and Ellen came in holding up a drunken Castiel, a drunken Sam and a tipsy Lucifer who were singing _We are the Champions. _

"Shhhhhh!" I hissed, "The babies are asleep."

The three drunks all nodded in understanding and sang it quietly while giggling to themselves. I rolled my eyes and Gabriel and I placed the babies on the mat.

"Bobby, could you and Ellen just watch the babies while we put these drunken idiots to bed?"

"Sure thing." Bobby replied as he and Ellen went to see to the kids.

* * *

"That's it, Cas. Let it out." I said softly, rubbing soothing circles on Castiel's back as he vomited for the fourth time that night in the toilet.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He whispered as he lifted his head weakly from the toilet bowl.

"It's alright." I whispered back, cradling him to my chest as he shivered from the intensity of the vomiting.

I didn't mind so much really, because Castiel never really got drunk, and I wanted him to live as good a life as possible, and that included having a few fun drunken nights.

Another load was thrown up into the toilet bowl. This was going to be one long night…

-TBC-


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, or the lyrics used in this chapter.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

Castiel woke up the next morning with a killer hangover so I made him stay in bed while Gabriel and I saw to the twins. He got up at midday, only nursing a tiny headache now which vanished after taking aspirin. Lucifer had taken Jo out to get some baby books while Sam nursed his hangover in the kitchen. Bobby was preparing for another hunt which Sam and Gabriel would be going on.

"Hey, Sweetheart," I said softly as Castiel emerged from the stairs.

"How you feelin', Cassie?" Gabriel asked as Castiel joined us on the play mat in the living room.

"I'm alright, thanks." Castiel replied, smiling when Lucy moved towards him on her ever strengthening legs.

"Hiya, Dadda!" She squeaked as she sat on her backside not too far away from Castiel.

"Oh, are you tired, Lucy?" Castiel asked with a stunning smile as he lifted our daughter onto his knee.

The little girl snuggled into him and he kissed her head before reaching out and running a gentle finger down John's cheek as he squealed with delight.

"Thank you for last night, Dean," Castiel whispered, kissing me tenderly on the lips, "I'm sorry for getting so drunk."

"Don't apologise, Baby, you're allowed to get drunk once in a while." I replied, winking at him as I got up, "Coffee?"

"Please." Castiel said, smiling up at me.

"One for me too, please." Gabriel chirped, popping John on the floor so he could go and play.

I smiled as I made the coffee, hearing Castiel and Gabriel laughing over something about the night before.

* * *

As I kissed Castiel's neck and chest, I felt and heard him sigh. I slid my hand into his and entwined his fingers, stretching our arms against the wall as I pressed him against it.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, "Are you in the mood for foreplay tonight?"

I looked up into his eyes that were absolutely overflowing with lust, and I felt his arousal pressing into my thigh. God that made me feel even harder.

"No…I take it you're not in the mood either." I whispered huskily, earning a giggle from Castiel who kissed my lips, lightly nibbling my bottom lip before pulling away and biting his own, a blush sweeping across his cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered, giggling like a teenager on their first date.

"Love you too." I replied, "What's gotten into you, Cas?"

Castiel giggled again and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, softly nibbling the lobe before speaking to me.

"Don't you feel like we're back to how we used to be?" He asked, pulling back to look in my eyes, "When we first got together and we didn't want to be apart?"

I smiled and listened as he continued, running a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"When we just wanted to hold each other and kiss each other all day, and when every night we'd make love and just lay together until the morning?"

I nodded and grinned, remembering those nights so well in the fight against Lucifer when we'd just lie together, talk, hold and kiss each other after making love until the sun came up. We treasured every time it happened because we never knew when it would be the last time. It did feel like that now. I felt like a love-sick teenager when Castiel wasn't around.

"Yeah, I do feel like that." I said, earning a warm smile from Castiel and another kiss.

"So, as I was saying about skipping the foreplay," He said with a deep tone, "Why are we not in bed?"

* * *

After I'd worked my magic with my fingers I sheathed myself inside Castiel, hearing one of the most delicious moans escape his lips I've ever heard. Giving him chance to settle around me, I waited patiently for a sign that I could move, and then Castiel kissed me, somehow flipping us over so he was on top, giggling as he took in my obviously shocked expression. I grinned and sat up, kissing Castiel lips as he rolled his hips. I thrusted to meet his hips and he moaned, tipping his head back and exposing his neck to me, which I kissed and sucked a stunning hickey onto. We wrapped our arms around each other and pressed our foreheads together, laughing and kissing before the sensations really started to kick in. Castiel turned his head and rested it on my shoulder, burying his face in my neck as we held each other close. He moaned softly as we continued to move, lifting his head and resting it against mine, then moving it back over my shoulder.

"Dean…mmm…so good…" He breathed, pulling back and kissing my lips.

I felt beads of sweat drip down my back and he wrapped his legs around my back, his soft heels rested against the base of my spine. His legs began twitching and he pulled the face that simply told me his toes were curling and that I was doing a good job. Yes, Castiel had a certain face he pulled when his toes curled (don't ask me why because I haven't got a damn clue).

"Love you, Cas." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair.

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, his breath hitching as he came silently between us.

I followed quickly after, like it was my first time all over again. It felt amazing just to fill Castiel with my release before we slowed and stilled.

"Mmm…" Castiel hummed as he kissed my lips, "Wow…"

"The best yet?" I asked, earning an eager nod.

"Definitely."

Sealing that notion we both shared a passionate kiss and I lay us back on the mattress, easing carefully from Castiel before taking him in my arms. I held him close to my chest and ran my fingers tenderly through his hair.

"You're so amazing." Castiel whispered, reaching up and caressing my cheek, "No-one will ever be able to deny that."

I smiled and kissed his head.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" I asked, "I've never been as happy in my entire life as I am now with you, the twins, Sammy, Gabe, Luce, Jo, Bobby and Ellen…Damn even your other brothers who used to hate me…"

"I've never felt happiness like this either." Castiel replied, looking up at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

We all sat and watched with nothing but wonder as Jo and Lucifer showed us their first sonogram (which they'd gotten on DVD). It was a tiny baby that looked a little like a peanut. The twins squeaked as Lucifer pointed to his baby.

"CUSHION!" They both yelled, toddling over to look closer.

"Yeah, that's your cousin," Lucifer clarified, "Your tiny little cousin."

He and Jo hugged the twins who toddled back to us before we lifted them onto our knees.

"Doesn't it look like a peanut?" Jo laughed, curling up into Lucifer's side as he held her close.

"Yeah," Lucifer replied, "We made that peanut."

He said that with such pride it flooded through the room, and he and Jo shared a loving kiss.

"Congratulations, guys." Ellen said hugging her daughter and son-in-law.

"Thanks, Mom." Jo replied with a smile.

"Thank God for that extension." Bobby said with a laugh, "Have you guys decided which room you want for the baby?"

"We were thinking the one next door to the twins' room." Lucifer replied with a smile. "

"Perfect." Bobby replied.

"CUSHION!" The twins cried again, earning laughs and 'Awww's from the rest of us.

* * *

I put the twins to bed that night and Castiel kissed their heads before going to our bedroom, so I thought.

"Goodnight, guys." I whispered, about to leave before they cried out.

"Wuwwaby!"

"Lullaby?" I asked.

"YAY!"

I couldn't refuse them now, so I took a deep breath and leaned over the crib, putting my index fingers out to stroke their cheeks. I was stopped when they grabbed those fingers in their tiny fists and they gurgled happily. The babies had recently become fascinated with _Broken _by Seether ft. Amy Lee, so I sang part of that as their lullaby.

"_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh, _

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away."_

The babies gurgled and kicked their legs, smiling when I ran a hand through their hair.

"_I keep your photograph _

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain." _

Their eyes began to drift shut and they both yawned so cutely it was unreal.

"_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away…" _

They fell asleep and released my fingers, and I tucked them in before turning to see Castiel at the door.

"That was beautiful." He whispered, kissing my lips before leading me out of the room.

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised by the compliment.

Castiel nodded and I thanked him by kissing his lips passionately.

"You got the movie?" I asked, smiling when he brandished _Die Hard _from behind his back, "Awesome."

We headed downstairs to watch the movie, Castiel finally at peace knowing our twins were safe and sound.

-TBC-


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

Lucifer and Jo sat watching _Sesame Street _with the kids while I made breakfast (which makes a change to say the least). Suddenly the twins started shouting for me.

"Dadda! Dadda!"

I entered the living to see them laughing and bouncing excitedly in their seats.

"What's up, kids?" I asked, grinning as they looked to me as though they'd found the world's most amazing thing.

"Cookie!" The yelled, pointing at the screen, "Cookie Monshta!"

I made my way round and watched the screen.

"Wow, Cookie Monster's cool, huh?"

"Coo!" They shouted, before John turned to me.

"Cookie Monshta eat cookie! And den he sing!"

There was such enthusiasm in his voice I couldn't help but smile.

"Does he sing, Johnny?" I asked, "That's awesome."

"Aweso!" Lucy repeated with a smile.

I kissed them both on the head before returning to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

* * *

The Impala was parked in a woodland area, cloaking us from prying eyes as Castiel and I kissed passionately in the car. The backseat probably wasn't the best place to be, but we weren't exactly gonna have sex in here, we were just letting off a bit of steam before we got home. Just feeling his lips against mine made me shudder and I gently bit his bottom lip, hearing him purr with delight. His shirt was open and I took full advantage of that by kissing the smooth expanse of his quite-frankly-fucking-beautiful chest.

Then my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Dean, it's Lucifer." _

Something was panicky in his voice and I thought immediately there was something wrong with the twins.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, sitting up from Castiel who shivered slightly and covered his chest.

"_Yeah, but Jo's having a craving and she's pissed at me because we haven't got any _Cookies and Cream Häagen-Dazs._ HELP!" _

I sighed with relief and ran a hand down my face, chuckling slightly.

"Right, we're on our way back, I'll pick some up."

"_Thank you!" _

"See you soon."

I hung up and laughed before climbing into the front seat.

"What is it?" Castiel asked as he buttoned up his shirt and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nothin', Jo needs ice cream." I replied, hearing Castiel laugh.

"The cravings are kicking in I take it." He laughed.

"Yep. And poor old Lucifer's getting the bad end of it."

* * *

Castiel was sick. Just a fever, but he was tired and hurting. For both days Castiel was ill, the twins were with Sam and Gabriel until I could nurse Castiel better. I'd go and spend at least three or four hours with them, but Castiel kept asking for me so I had to go back up.

I sat by his side the first day with a washcloth in hand, placing the cold cloth to his forehead.

"Dean…" he breathed, "I'm s-so cold…"

"Baby, you're boiling hot…" I replied, sitting beside him and pulling his hand away when he tried to remove the cloth.

I lifted him so his legs were across mine, his body supported to my chest. I cradled him in my arms and kept the washcloth on his head.

"Take the pain away…" He whispered, "It hurts…"

"I know it's painful, Sweetheart…you'll be okay." I replied, feeling my chest tighten at the sound of weakness in his voice.

I put the cloth back in the bowl of cold water that rested on the nightstand and rang it out before placing it back on his forehead, trying to cool him down the best I could.

"No, Dean! P-please!" He whimpered as he trembled in my arms.

I looked up to the Heavens and prayed he'd be okay, holding him close to me and kissing his forehead.

"Make it stop…" He pleaded, "I'm f-freezing…"

"Sweetheart, you're ridiculously hot." I whispered, kissing his lips gently, "You're gonna be fine, I'm gonna make you better."

"D-don't leave me…"

"I'm going nowhere, Angel…"

* * *

The twins toddled into the room and gurgled happily when they saw Castiel.

"Hey, guys…" Castiel said softly as I lifted both twins one at a time onto the bed.

"Dadda ick." Lucy said, gently patting Castiel's hand, "Poor Dadda."

"Yes, poor Dadda." Castiel replied, smiling when I joined my family on the bed.

I lifted Lucy on to my lap and sat next to Castiel, who now had John on his lap. He caressed my cheek and pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

"Thank you for caring for me, Dean." He whispered, "I love you."

"You don't need to thank me, Babe." I replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Jo's bump was starting to show and Lucifer couldn't keep away from her. He'd talk to the bump and place a protective hand on it.

"I'm kinda gutted," He said to me one night while we were making dinner, "We can't have sex for about six or seven months…"

"Well you can," I replied, "But it's just gross."

"Yeah. I don't wanna do it knowing that my baby knows we're doing it…if that makes sense."

I laughed.

"Yep. Makes a whole lotta sense."

* * *

Castiel collapsed on top of me as we recovered from making love. He kissed me and caressed me before pulling out and resting his head on my chest.

"Damn, Babe…" I whispered, "We get better every time."

"You said it, Winchester." Castiel laughed, kissing my protection tattoo, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Crying rang out from the twin's room.

"I'll go," Castiel said softly, kissing my forehead, "You look like you could use a rest."

I scowled playfully at him.

"Cheeky bastard."

"Speak for yourself." Castiel replied with a wink before leaving to see to the children.

I rested back against the pillows and smiled. Life was fucking fantastic, and I knew that somewhere out there, God was keeping a damn good eye on us. That was enough for me.

-TBC-


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

Castiel held the scrunched-up tissue to his chest as he curled up into my side, snuggling closer to me as we watched _Saving Private Ryan_. God, this was the opening battle and already he was crying like a baby (bless him). I held him tightly to me and kissed his head.

"It's okay, Cas." I whispered, "If it's too upsetting I can turn it off…"

"No, Dean, I'm not making you turn your movie off." Castiel replied, moving back to look at me, "It's okay, I can find something else to do."

"No, don't do that." I said, taking his hand, "I'll turn it off, it's okay. I don't want you to cry, Baby."

Castiel smiled and kissed me passionately, only to break away and look at the screen at just the wrong time. Some poor guy had his intestines spilling out of him and he was crying for his Mom…but to me that wasn't nearly as heartbreaking as the look on Castiel's face. He sobbed and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Turn it off…please…"

"Sure thing, Baby." I replied, grabbing the remote and stopping the movie before consoling my lover.

* * *

The twins gurgled happily at Castiel as he passed me one of the bowls of oatmeal. After he'd let it cool down for about ten minutes before even considering testing it to see if it was cool enough. We sat in front of our children, Castiel in front of Lucy and me in front of John.

"Oatmeal time!" I exclaimed waving the spoon about in sarcastic enthusiasm.

"YAY!" The twins cried out, desperate for a mouthful of the stuff.

I blinked in shock and the scowled.

"Samantha!" I called, Sam appearing round the door.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, eating a celery stick.

"Dude, are you ruining my kids?" I asked, "Oatmeal…the only person in the _UNIVERSE _who could've got them to like Oatmeal would be you."

"If they like it, Dean," Castiel whispered, gently touching my arm, "Then it's okay…"

With a sweet smile he kissed my lips and turned to feed Lucy.

"Come on, Lucy," Castiel whispered, trying to coax her into opening her mouth before Sam and I smiled at each other.

Sam left and I turned to John.

"Come on, little man." I whispered, but both children remained with their mouths closed.

They looked kinda pale, but their cheeks were flushed. We'd both noticed that they'd not played as much today, and not been as lively, but we just assumed it was a quiet day today. We shared a look and Castiel put the bowl down.

"Dean…do you think they're sick?"

I moved forward, putting the bowl down before resting my hand on John's head and then down his back.

"Damn, he's like an oven." I whispered, doing the same to Lucy, "So is she…"

Castiel's eyes widened. Only one person could really help us out in this since they'd had plenty of experience with sick children.

"Ellen!"

* * *

Castiel and I sat up in our bed, cradling our babies to us. They had fevers and the both of them were sobbing quietly. When we approached them with cold washcloths the both of them cried out as loud as they could (which wasn't too loud).

"No, Dadda!"

"Sorry, kids…" I whispered, kissing them both as we placed the cloths on their foreheads.

Both of them took hitching breaths and started sobbing again. John reached over and clasped Lucy's hand.

"Cas…" I whispered, "Look."

Castiel looked down and smiled an incredibly weak smile.

"Bless them." Castiel said softly before looking up to the Heavens, "Father, please come and make them better…please…or at least send someone."

Suddenly, Uriel appeared and the children acknowledged him with a high pitched cry. The angel stepped forward to the bed.

"I'm here to heal the little ones." Uriel said, "Father just answered your prayers."

"Thank you, Uriel." Castiel whispered, and I nodded in addition.

"Anytime." Uriel replied, taking Lucy from my arms and holding her close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

There was a soft blue glow and Lucy opened her eyes, looking up at Uriel.

"URI!" She squeaked, snuggling into him.

"One healed baby." Uriel laughed, helping Lucy crawl back over to me.

Uriel was about to take John but Lucy put her hand on his, moving forward and kissing her brother's forehead.

"Okay now." She said softly, turning back and curling up into my chest.

Uriel took John and healed him before kissing Castiel's forehead and mine.

"Thanks, Uriel." I said, receiving a nod in return before he left.

* * *

Castiel looked up at me with adoration in his eyes, one hand resting on the nape of my neck while my hand caressed his cheek. Closing the tiny gap between us I met his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, and my God was that hot! He hummed against my lips and pulled me down to cradle me to him. I was normally the one giving the cuddles but Castiel decided I needed holding today. After the scare with the kids the week before I'd been a bit on edge. Just hearing them in so much pain and distress broke my heart.

"You're a wonderful father, Dean." Castiel whispered, carding a hand through my hair.

"So are you, Cas. You're damn amazing." I replied, sitting up to look him in the eyes.

My lips met his again and he rolled me onto my back, straddling my waist. He leaned right down to my ear.

"You're an unbelievable lover too." He breathed huskily into my ear, "No-one could ever make me feel the way you do. I know that for a fact…I can feel it…"

He took my hand and pressed it over his heart.

"Right here."

I smiled and he pulled back, kissing my lips.

"Love you, Winchester." He said, softly.

"Love you, Winchester." I replied.

* * *

Sam had taken the twins for a walk with Jo while Lucifer and Gabriel had headed to the mall. Castiel and I were watching Dr Sexy MD. I was engrossed in it until I felt Castiel glaring up at me.

"You like him more than me, don't you."

I pulled back shocked.

"No! No I don't at all!" I protested, not realising I'd been practically drooling over him, "I fucking love you, Cas."

Castiel put on his flirty, playful pout.

"Prove it."

I leaned forward and crushed my lips to his, finding the remote and turning the TV off before my arms slid home. I pushed Castiel back onto the sofa and we ended up rolling onto the floor. I palmed his erection through his jeans and he shivered, looking up at me with almost black eyes. He smiled and kissed me.

"I believe you." He whispered, tapping the end of my nose with his finger, "I love you too."

I grinned cheekily and kissed Castiel's lips.

"Dr Sexy MD ain't got nothin' on my Castiel." I said, "Nothin' on my angel."

Grinning, we both kissed again, slowly and tentatively.

I wasn't lying. Dr Sexy…YOU GOT NOTHIN'!

-TBC-


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

I couldn't believe Gabriel and Sam were celebrating a year of marriage already, and they decided to have an anniversary dinner and I don't even wanna consider what they'd do after. Castiel and I took the twins to the park in the Impala before walking them through the park. The October air was cool, and the leaves were falling from the trees, the breeze blowing softly as we passed through the gates.

"Doesn't the park look stunning at dusk?" Castiel said, linking arms with me as I pushed the twin-buggy.

"It does." I replied, both of us smiling as the twins gargled.

We walked through the park, finding a bench before turning the buggy around to face us. The twins smiled and kicked their legs, gently patting each other's hands. We sat talking quietly, interacting with the babies until they looked past our shoulders. Both of them cried out and Lucy pointed, both of us turning to see a demon, black eyes and all behind us.

"Jesus, don't you fuckers ever let go?" I snarled under my breath, before pulling out Ruby's knife (which was always taken out with us if we had the kids), throwing it and hitting the demon right in the neck with it.

The demon sizzled and fell to the ground before I ran forward and grabbed the knife. We'd not gotten too far away from the gate, so Castiel grabbed Lucy and I took John, folding the buggy up and carrying it under my other arm. We made our way back to the car and I put the buggy against the back of my seat before both Castiel and I strapped the kids in their car seats, getting in the front and driving home.

Arriving home, I saw every light in the house off, apart from the living room, and Sam and Gabriel's room.

"You okay?" I asked, breaking the silence that had been with us since the demon was killed.

Castiel nodded before we both looked in the rear view mirror at the twins who had tears in their eyes. We got out of the car, grabbing the kids first and heading into the house. We were met at the door by Bobby and Lucifer.

"What's happened?" Bobby asked, taking in our scared looks as we gripped our babies tight to us.

Castiel closed is eyes and kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Demon in the park, but I killed it." I said, both of us stepping over the threshold, "Could you just take the kids while we bring our stuff in from the car."

Bobby and Lucifer took the babies while Castiel and I headed back to the car, grabbing the buggy and my weapon collection from the trunk of the car. I wasn't risking running out of ammo if we needed it.

That night, neither of us slept a wink.

* * *

I fastened the tie around Castiel's wrists, tying it tight around the headboard. Castiel looked up at me, need and lust pouring from him as I felt his erection press against my thigh, smearing pre-cum across it. He chased my lips for a kiss but I pulled back.

"Dean, please!" Castiel begged me, "Let me hold you…"

There was something in his eyes that looked almost fearful.

"Please…"

Memories of Hell flooded back to me, the look in the eyes of all those poor bastards I tortured down there. My chest tightened and I felt stinging in my eyes and nose.

"Dean…you're crying."

I unfastened the tie and threw it to the floor. I curled my knees up to my chest, closing in on myself, sobbing into my arms. Castiel sat up and rubbed my back before pulling me against his chest, letting me sob into his skin. God I felt weak, pathetic…I felt fucking vulnerable.

"Come on," Castiel whispered, climbing under the sheets and beckoning me to follow him, holding me to his chest again, "You're okay."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

I felt Castiel's lips against mine, moving lovingly and slowly.

"Don't be…not for anything." He replied, holding me tight, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

* * *

"Dean!" Lucifer called, causing me to run into the kitchen, "The baby's kicking!"

I entered the kitchen to see Jo grinning insanely while Lucifer had his hand on her bump.

"Seriously?" I asked moving to Jo's side and putting my hand on her stomach next to Lucifer's.

Sure enough, there was a kick, and I swear I could feel the baby's toes too. Tears fell from Jo's eyes with happiness. She was going through an emotional time at the moment and her mood swings were pretty heavy. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Lucifer kissed her lips and wiped her tears away.

* * *

I held John in my arms as I looked out of my bedroom window. The little guy had woken up and started crying, so to avoid him waking Lucy I rushed out of the room with him.

"Dadda?" He asked, looking around for Castiel.

"Daddy's gonna be home in a day or two, Johnny."

"Where Dadda?" John asked again, "Miss Dadda."

I held him close to me and then I heard Lucy crying. Moving back to the kid's room I put John in a carry cot while I lifted Lucy into my arms.

"Come on, kids." I whispered, carrying them both into my room and sat Lucy on the bed in the so she wouldn't fall off, lifting John from the carry cot and holding him on my right side.

I sat on the bed and beckoned Lucy to climb onto my left knee before laying back against the pillows, releasing them to pull the covers up before holding them both to my chest. I kissed their heads and stroked their hair to lull them sleep.

"Love you, my babies." I said softly, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

I was relieved when my cell phone rang the next day. Gabriel and Sam sat playing with the twins on their play mat while I sat thinking about my lover who was hunting with Bobby and Ellen.

"Cas?"

"_Hello, Dean." _

I smiled goofily and my heart stopped and started again.

"How you doin', Baby?" I asked, hearing a soft chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_Miss you…insanely…" _Castiel answered, _"Wanna come home."_

"You'll be home soon right?" I asked, "Please tell me you'll be home soon…"

_"We'll be back in an hour," _Castiel replied, _"I've cried every night I've been away, Dean. I miss you…like I did when we first got together." _

I thought back to those days where I'd be damn miserable without him in my arms. As chick-flick as this sounds, I felt empty and incomplete without him when I needed him most. When I heard he'd be back in an hour my heart soared to Heaven and flew back down into my chest.

"You've cried for me?"

"_Yes." _

"Oh, baby…I've missed you too…too damn much, so have the kids." I replied, "I'll see you soon and we can catch up on what we've missed tonight, huh?"

_"I'd love that." _

"Love you."

"_Love you, Winchester." _

"Bye, my angel."

"_Goodbye, my God of Sex." _

Boy, was I gonna get some that night!

-TBC-


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

I held Castiel's hips, thrusting torturously slowly into him as he knelt up, leaning forward and resting on the head of the bed. As I kept my slow pace behind him, I saw his hand moving, his fist curling and uncurling before the hand reached behind for me, but stopping and starting like he was unsure whether to touch me or not. Finally his hand lay flush on my thigh and then he squeezed it as he moaned into his arm.

"Don't cover those sounds up, Cas," I whispered huskily, "Let me hear you."

Everybody was staying at the Roadhouse tonight so Castiel and I could have a night of passion without worrying about everyone else. We protested at first but then Ellen said it was our right as a couple to be able to have wild night of passion once in a while.

I snapped my hips and Castiel moaned loudly.

"Oh, Dean! Oh my God!"

I'd hit his prostate with each thrust so far, and quite how he was still going after forty-five minutes was beyond me. (By the way, foreplay is included in that). I'd come twice already and he hadn't once…I couldn't believe it. We were both glistening with sweat, and the droplets danced down our skin as we writhed together.

"Faster…" Castiel breathed, gripping my thigh tighter, "Harder…"

I pulled him up to my chest and sat back, allowing him fully into my lap so his back was pressed to my chest. The next words to escape his lips turned me on so much, but they were kinda shocking too to be honest.

"Yes, Dean…right there…oh God…FUCK ME, DEAN!"

I considered stopping to double check that I'd just heard him right, but when he asked me to 'Fuck' him again I couldn't stop…I just couldn't.

I moved faster and thrusted harder, pulling him back to whisper in his ear.

"Like this…you want it like this?"

"YES! DEAN! RIGHT THERE!"

Now this was insane…he was near enough screaming now and finally after forty-seven minutes, he came hard all over the bed sheets, me following after a couple more thrusts. We breathed heavily to try and get some energy back before he sat back, pressing himself to me.

"Wow…" He whispered, shivering from the intensity of the orgasm.

"I know…" I replied, kissing his shoulder and the nape of his neck before gently biting his earlobe, "Your choice of vocabulary was…well…interesting."

Castiel chuckled and blushed.

"I'm sorry about that…I couldn't help it."

"It's alright." I replied, "It was hot."

"I'm not going to do it again…I didn't like it." Castiel admitted, "It was very unlike me."

I smiled and he turned his head around to kiss me, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

Our lips met in a damn sensual kiss before he pulled off of me and turn around, kissing me lovingly and pulling me down to rest above him.

"Will you hold me while we sleep…?" He asked.

"I always do." I replied, "Don't worry."

Castiel then arched his body so I could wrap my arms around his back.

"I mean like Lucifer held Jo when we found them on the sofa that morning…"

We'd never slept like that before, I'd always been scared of putting too much weight on him.

I nodded and wound my arms around him before lying back down and resting our foreheads together.

"Goodnight, Baby." I whispered, "I love you."

"Goodnight, Dean." He replied, "I love you too."

* * *

It was nice to wake up like that the next morning, holding him so close to me. Our heads had moved slightly so his lips were pressed against my cheek. His breath ghosted along there and I shuddered a little. I ran a hand down his body and took his length in hand before whispering in his ear.

"Come on, Cas…it's time to wake up."

I moved my hand slowly up and down, smiling as I heard him moan and felt his eyelashes flutter against my own. He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek and chuckled.

"Now this is a good wake up call." He whispered back, reaching down and taking me in hand.

I bit back a moan and moved my head to look into his eyes. I closed the absolutely tiny gap between us and brushed my lips lightly against his, my breath hitching when he moved his hand quicker. I moved mine quicker too and soon we were cheek to cheek again, breathing heavily into each other's ears before we came with soft moans over each other's hands.

We recovered and I kissed Castiel with more passion this time.

"Shower?" I asked, earning a bright smile.

"Shower." Castiel confirmed as we both dove out of bed.

* * *

"DADDA!" The twins squeaked as they toddled through the door holding Gabriel's hands.

They were walking fantastically now, and a seven month pregnant Jo made her way in, the bump really quite prominent now. I opened my arms to my babies and kissed them both, holding them tight and lifting them into my arms before Castiel appeared from the kitchen.

"DADDA!" They called again, flexing their fingers for Castiel to take them.

Sitting on the sofa, Castiel took each baby in his arms and snuggled them tightly.

"My beautiful babies." He whispered, "My gorgeous, beautiful babies."

The babies gurgled and nuzzled Castiel's chest before scrambling across the sofa to Ellen and Bobby who sat them on their knees.

* * *

The door to our bedroom creaked open and tiny giggles were heard on the corridor as Castiel and I sat up. I checked the clock.

6:46am

Falling through the opening door onto their knees were the twins, who looked up at us with cheeky grins on their faces. Castiel gasped.

"How did you get out of there?" He asked as the babies tottered towards the bed.

I lifted John and passed him to Castiel before lifting Lucy up onto my knees.

"Cimb!" She cried proudly.

"You climbed?" I asked, "Ohhh looks like we got too little adventurers here, Cas."

Castiel chuckled.

"Indeed we do." He said, tickling John's belly lightly, "We'd better keep an eye on you guys."

The babies laughed and crawled around the bed. I have to admit it was a lovely wake up on a Sunday. We had a chest of toys for the kids in our room for when these days came, where we'd lay in bed and on a morning with our kids and read a story or play "Teddy Bears' Picnic". Castiel got out of bed, lifting John with him as he chose a book to read to the kids.

I loved listening to Castiel read _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. He always made the damn story sound so exciting, and the kids loved it, especially the end where it turns into a butterfly. They clapped and gasped in awe when the caterpillar turned into a butterfly.

"Magi!" Lucy squealed, looking up at me.

"Yeah, it's like magic." I replied.

Castiel smiled warmly at me before leaning forward and kissing my lips softly. Castiel put the book down and lay on his side, me soon following him as we lay under the covers with our babies as the rest of the house began to wake.

-TBC-


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

A new year again. God, time was flying fast, and I got kinda scared that our kids were gonna grow up too fast. So Castiel and I decided to savour each moment with them, and there were photos going up all round the house now. There was a photo of me and Castiel with the babies on Halloween in their costumes on the wall above the TV, there were photos of God and the Archangels with the twins up around the place too…they were all great to look at.

The twins gargled as Castiel lay on his stomach on the play mat with them at either side of him. Pushing himself onto his knees, he slid the babies side by side and put his elbows around the, making a protective cocoon.

"Who are the most beautiful babies in the world, huh?" He asked, smiling at the babies and gently poking their noses with his index finger.

"Dadda booful." John whispered, running a tiny hand down Castiel's cheek.

"Yeah, Dadda pwetty." Lucy added, "Dadda gots pwetty hair."

Castiel chuckled.

"Thank you, my angels. You're both so beautiful…I love you."

"Wuv Dadda!" The twins replied, gurgling happily when I joined Castiel on the mat, pulling John towards me.

"Ahhhh!" He squealed, laughing when I lightly tickled his stomach.

I lifted him up into my arms and held him close to me. Castiel lifted Lucy up and rolled onto his back, hoisting her into the air and making her fly by carefully swooping her from side to side.

"I ANGEL!" She cried, "I fying!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, "You _are_ flying."

"Dadda, I angel!" She laughed, giggling when Castiel pulled her down into his arms before laying her on the mat and rolling onto his side.

"Daddy's little angels." Castiel whispered, kissing them both, "Who wants lunch?"

"MEEEEEE!" The babies cried, "MEEEEEE!"

We laughed to each other and picked the kids up to get them their lunch.

* * *

Castiel's lips met mine as we lay in the back of the Impala. We'd been driving for eight hours (since we were taking this hunt) and needed to stop, so we found an area of woodland to park in, shrouded by trees and reclined the seats to make love in the car. Our tongues entwined and danced together as we rocked our lower bodies. Castiel moaned softly as I bit his neck lightly, nibbling his collarbone before working down to open his shirt. My shirt was already gone and my jeans were unfastened, as were Castiel's. When his shirt was gone, I kissed tenderly down his body, nipping and sucking bits of skin that appealed to me. I reached his hips and pulled his jeans and boxers down slightly, feeling him shiver with the cold of the car as goosebumps appeared on his flesh. My lips caressed those damn sexy hipbones before I gently bit, Castiel groaning with appreciation and running encouraging fingers through my hair.

"You like that?" I asked, looking up at Castiel.

"Yes…" Castiel replied, shivering when I kissed his other hip, "Oh, Dean…"

I continued my ministrations for a few more moments before I had him writhing beneath me, so I kissed my way back up his body and the cheeky bastard flipped us over, both of us pulling our jeans and boxers off before he was lying on top of me, kissing my lips before moving down to my chest and taking one of my nipples in his mouth. God, the things he could do with that tongue…

My fingers found his hair and I pulled on it lightly, gasping and arching my body when he kissed my other nipple, wrapping his lips around it. Kissing down my body he licked the inside of my belly button, and that, coming from anyone else, would've creeped me out, but not Castiel.

Everything was different with Castiel.

Before I knew it I was thrusting in and out of him, feeling his hands all over my body as we writhed towards ecstasy. I arched right over him and kissed his chest, burying my face in his neck and smiling against the smooth skin when I felt Castiel's fingers through my hair again, cradling the back of my head tenderly as we moved together. I had to moan…I had to…Castiel had this way of being able to make me come undone with a single touch. The way he was holding me as we moved was so wonderful it made my heart beat twice as fast.

I didn't even have time to register when we came, but we did in perfect sync, gripping each other tight as we rode out our high. We slowed and stilled, whispered words of love before getting wrapped up in the blanket we put in the car and drifting to sleep.

That's when my phone rang.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's only short. Wanted to leave you with a nice little cliffhanger :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Thirty**

Castiel and I rushed through the front door to find Ellen sat tapping her feet on the floor.

"Is she okay?" I asked sitting on the sofa.

There was a scream from upstairs and then a baby crying. Jo had given birth and Castiel and I had just got there in time.

"I-it's a g-girl…" Lucifer stuttered as he appeared on the stairs, "I've g-got a girl…"

We were all ecstatic as the Devil looked up and thanked his Dad. Rushing back into the bedroom, Lucifer was doing a celebratory dance which made us all laugh.

When we could head upstairs, we went in pairs to see the family. Castiel and I headed up the stairs, knocking on the door before entering and seeing Jo in bed, glowing as she looked down at her baby with Lucifer by her side.

"Hey," I whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Jo looked up at me with tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Wonderful…" She replied, "Tired, but wonderful."

Castiel gave Lucifer a hug, as did I before we joined Jo on the bed.

"This is Cassie Gabriella." Jo whispered, smiling up at us as Castiel's eyes filled with tears, "We named her after you and Gabriel because of how much you both gave up for us during the Apocalypse."

Tears escaped my angel's eyes and Jo pulled him in for a cuddle.

"She's beautiful." Castiel said softly, smiling down at the little one who opened her dark brown eyes at him.

"Like her Mom." I added, kissing Jo's forehead, "So proud of you guys."

"Thank you." Jo replied, smiling back her baby.

"We'll leave you to it," I said softly, "You must be tired."

"Thanks, guys." Lucifer whispered, "You've all been great throughout this pregnancy."

"No worries." I replied, "You need babysitting then you know where we are."

Jo and Lucifer laughed as we left, both of them cuddling on the bed to spend time with their baby.

* * *

As if we didn't have enough babies in the house, Sam and Gabriel adopted a baby boy themselves, who was only a few days old. They'd applied a while ago and now the baby had been born they went to pick him up. We had twenty month olds, a two month old and a newborn now.

They came through the door and Gabriel held him tight to him, all of us rushing to look at him.

"This is Robbie Dean Winchester."

"Cushion…" Lucy whispered, looking with wonder at the little boy sleeping in Gabriel's arms.

Bobby and I grinned at each other before looking back to the baby. Sam smiled over Gabriel's shoulder and ran a gentle hand through Robbie's hair.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ellen whispered, all of us nodding in response.

"Handsome little man." Sam laughed, "Look at him."

"Come on, let's give 'em some space." Bobby said softly as Sam and Gabriel took him upstairs.

* * *

"_I a ickle teapot ort and stoww_

_Here I angle here I spoww_

_When I ge all seam up hear me showw: _

'_Tip me up and pour me oww!'"_

The twins sang _I'm a Little Teapot_ to the best of their ability and Castiel and I giggled. Cassie gurgled in Jo's arms as we all sat in the playroom God had built for the twins (another extension on Bobby's house), while Gabriel sat cradling Robbie to him. The littlest Winchester looked around at everybody, bewildered by us all. He looked at the twins and Cassie, and then to us all before gurgling and kicking his tiny legs. Suddenly there was a hiccup and Cassie was sick all down her front.

"Oh God…" Jo whispered, moving to the changing table to clean the little girl up.

"Bless her." Gabriel said, smiling down at his little boy, "Who's a beautiful little Winchester."

"MEEEE!" The twins shouted, waving their little victory fists in the air.

Robbie showed Gabriel a soft smile and wiggled his fingers and toes. He looked up at his daddy and gurgled. Gabriel's eyes were so full of love and warmth it made my breath catch.

"Beautiful baby boy…" He whispered, kissing Robbie's head.

Sam entered the room and smiled at Gabriel who was looking kinda tired to be honest.

"Go have a sleep, Gabriel." Sam said softly, being careful not to sit on Lucy's _My Little Pony _set, "You look exhausted."

Gabriel looked up and smiled tiredly at Sam.

"Thanks, Honey." He whispered, kissing Sam's lips before passing Robbie to him, "Bye, my little darling."

Robbie gurgled and kicked his legs, reaching up and grabbing Gabriel's finger. Getting up, Gabriel waved goodbye to the twins and Cassie who was now clean and changed before heading out.

"He gets up every night with Robbie," Sam whispered, "Doesn't let me get up once. I wish he'd stop it, he gets so tired and I wanna help out with our little guy."

"Tell him then," Castiel said softly, moving his head while Lucy pulled his hair, "Gabriel loves you, Sam. He'll understand if you tell him."

Sam sighed and nodded, grinning when Castiel leaned over and kissed me.

"Ewww…" Lucy said, giggling when I tickled her stomach, "Icky kissy."

Castiel lifted her closer to him.

"Icky kissy?" He asked, suddenly peppering Lucy's face with soft kisses making her giggle and squirm.

"Icky Dadda!" She laughed, wiping her face with her tiny little hands.

I took note of the nursery. It was full of babies and toys, and I found I loved every minute of being in here with the kids. The kids were gonna grow up with strong family ties and bonds. I was kind of worried about the reaction other kids would have to Robbie and the twins having two dads, but that was to come later. Right now we were savouring every minute we had with the children, making their childhoods as fun and free as possible. We still checked the wards and sigils every day, and we always went over them to strengthen them every month.

We were all so happy now, huge family, three wedded couples, four babies and a great house to live in. Apple pie life galore!

-TBC-


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I was on baby duty with Jo one morning. Castiel needed to stay in bed because he'd been up all night with the children with Gabriel and Lucifer, who were also in bed. Sam brought Robbie into the playroom and sat down with him on his knee, saying 'Good morning' to the other three children.

"Come on, Sweetheart," I said to Lucy as I lifted her onto the changing table, "Good girl."

"Wee wee!" She giggled, kicking her legs about.

Changing diapers has to be the grossest task in the world, but it had to be done. Luckily for me, Jo came to my rescue.

"Dean, why don't you take Cassie and I'll see to Lucy?"

I smiled gratefully before lifting Cassie into my arms. She looked up at me and grinned a gummy smile before gurgling and waving her arms about.

"You can just pop her in the baby station, Dean." Jo said as John started crying, "Seems like your little boy needs a cuddle."

"You bet he does." I said, suddenly having an idea.

I moved over to where John was sat and I popped Cassie on my knee before lifting John onto my other, pulling him to my chest and gently stroking his little mop of dark hair. Jo finished changing Lucy and brought her over, sitting down and popping Lucy on the floor before picking Cassie back up. Lucy crawled onto my knee and patted John's hand.

"Awww," I said softly, "That's nice, Lucy. Good girl, making your brother feel better."

Lifting both babies I moved over to where the others were, sitting in our strange triangle and letting the kids move around and play. The door opened and Castiel stood there, looking better than he did at seven o'clock that morning.

"Hey, Baby." I said with a smile.

"DADDA!" The babies squealed, waving their victory fists at Castiel who smiled beautifully at them.

He still looked tired but he could always sleep again later. Jo, Ellen and Sam were thinking about taking the babies out for a walk in the afternoon anyway.

* * *

Castiel went back to bed at around one o'clock, and I went to check on him as Sam and the others took the kids for a walk. Bobby was working on a truck in the yard while Lucifer and Gabriel headed out for a coffee.

I carefully and quietly slipped into the bedroom and looked over to the bed to find him awake on his side.

"I can't sleep." Castiel whispered, "I feel so tired."

I moved towards the bed and sat beside my husband, looking into his blue eyes before brushing a hand through his hair gently.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked, shuffling as he asked me to stand up.

He pulled the covers back.

"Lull me to sleep…no-one can do it like you."

I took my shirt and jeans off before climbing into bed beside Castiel, taking him in my arms and lightly caressing his body. He hummed in satisfaction and I whispered soft words of love to him, helping him fall asleep. With a soft smile on his face, he finally fell asleep cradled in my arms where he should be. He slept until three-thirty, waking me up at the same time. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"Did you fall to sleep too?" He asked, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah…the sound of your soft snoring sent me off." I replied with a smile.

"I snore?" Castiel asked, slightly horrified.

"Yeah, but it's cute when you snore." I answered, kissing his full lips before smiling at him, "It's soothing when you snore."

"Soothing?" Castiel asked raising an eyebrow, "Wow…there's something new."

"I don't wanna get up." I complained, frowning and looking around the room.

"Then don't…" Castiel said, "Grab some sweatpants and a couple of t-shirts and we'll stay here for another hour or so."

I smiled and climbed out of bed, quickly grabbing some clothes before jumping back in beside Castiel, putting the clothes on and settling back against the pillows.

The bedroom door creaked open and our babies toddled in with toys in hand.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed, "How was your walk."

The twins gurgled and reached up to be lifted, so I grabbed Lucy and popped her on the bed with her cuddly bear and blanket in hand.

"Blankey!" She cried when she dropped it.

John bent down, picked it up and held it out to me.

"Well done, Johnny," I said enthusiastically, "Good boy for picking Lucy's blankey up."

I picked up my son and sat him on the bed as he cuddled his CareBear. They crawled under the blankets and settled on the pillows between Castiel and I.

"Shleepy…" John whispered as he snuggled into Castiel's side.

"Okay, my darlings." Castiel whispered, kissing them both, "Let's have a nap then."

I smiled at Castiel and kissed the babies, then him before curling up, wrapping a protective arm around our daughter as Castiel did around our son. We snuggled down to sleep for an hour or two more as a family, the twins gurgling softly in their sleep.

* * *

I rocked my hips with Castiel's as we made love, sweat coating our bodies and making our skin glimmer in the soft light of our bedroom. The twins had been put to bed hours ago, and Bobby had promised to be on baby duty tonight, along with Ellen and Jo.

"Mmm…right there, Baby." Castiel whispered, nuzzling against me as I kissed his neck, moving in and out of him as we held hands.

We didn't even make noise. Our shuddering breaths and whispers of loving words were sending each other into oblivion as we writhed slowly on the mattress. Castiel hummed happily again as I hit his prostate. He arched into my arms and we kissed lovingly and languidly. A soft moan escaped his lips as I reached my hand down and started stroking him to completion, and finally (when I was able to) I opened my eyes to see his face flushed, his eyes tightly shut before relaxing a little as he bit his lip. He looked fucking beautiful.

"Oh God…oh God…oh God…Dean…" He whispered, sounding desperate and urgent, "Dean, I'm…"

He released a huge load in between us and I followed him, filling him with thick spurts as his body became wracked with spasms. Pushing my weight down on him to just hold him still I pulled out and kissed him, caressing him to relax him. He was still having the occasional spasm when we finally settled to sleep.

"I love you so much." He said softly, kissing my lips as another spasm hit him.

"I love you too, Baby." I whispered, holding him close to me to keep him still, "You okay?"

"Yeah…it was just so intense…" He replied, "I've never…not like that…"

Another spasm wracked his body and I kissed him so hard before rolling him over, pinning him to the bed.

"They'll stop." I assured him, "They'll stop in a little while."

"G-good…" Castiel whispered, "I'll never get to sleep at this rate."

I chuckled and kissed him lightly, holding him still until the spasms stopped before taking him in my arms and lulling him to sleep.

-TBC-


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Thirty-Two **

Gabriel, Lucifer and Castiel were taking care of the kids when Sam and I showed up to relieve Castiel and Gabriel. The poor guys were so tired they were almost falling asleep where they were. The twins had just turned two, while Cassie was six months and Robbie was four months. The smallest Winchester was smiling now, and whenever he did I swear Gabriel's heart warmed. The look in his eyes was just of such love and affection it hurt. The babies grinned at me and Sam as we entered the room, sitting beside our lovers before greeting them and our kids. The brothers left and I set the twins on the floor to go and play while Sam sat Robbie on his lap.

"Dadda!" Lucy cried, toddling over with a cuddly cat in her hand, "Kitty!"

"Have you got a kitty?" I asked, trying to sound as excited by that as possible, "Let me see!"

I could see Lucifer grinning Lucy turned and sat on my knee, showing me the cat.

"Kitty booful…like Daddas!" She laughed, snuggling close to me and then squealing with delight as I peppered her with kisses.

"You think Daddy and I are beautiful?" I asked, the little one nodding in response.

"Me too!" John added, heading over to us with a teddy bear in his hand.

He sat on my other knee and snuggled into my chest.

"Sammy!" Lucy squeaked, "Wobbie!"

"Yeah, Robbie's here, Lucy." Sammy said softly, smiling as my little girl moved over to see her cousin.

Lucifer shuffled next to me and John patted Cassie's hand before kissing her cheek. The youngest girl giggled and snuggled into her dad's arms.

"Who's my gorgeous girl?"

"I hope you're talking about me." Another voice said, Lucifer turning and smiling as Jo came through the door.

"Wow, Cassie, I got two gorgeous girls, huh?" Lucifer laughed, kissing Jo passionately on the lips before the young woman took the baby into her lap.

"Go get some sleep, Baby." She said, kissing Lucifer one more time before he kissed Cassie's head, getting up and heading to his room.

* * *

Castiel groaned as I licked and nipped at his chest, grinning as I felt his fingers thread through my hair. I moved back up and rested on top of him.

"You're so wonderful." He whispered, kissing my head, "Fantastic…beautiful…stunning…"

I chuckled and kissed his lips before resting at the side of him.

"You," I began carding a hand through my husband's hair, "Are out of this world."

Castiel smiled and settled in my arms, kissing my jaw and moving to look into my eyes.

"I really love you."

"Really love you too, Sweetheart."

My angel beamed at me before kissing my lips softly in a lingering kiss. Settling back against my chest, Castiel sighed, his breath tickling my skin before he settled off to sleep.

* * *

"Dadda…" A little voice whispered, "Dadda…"

I opened my eyes to see my little boy sat on my chest.

"Johnny? You okay?" I asked, holding onto my son before sitting up.

Castiel stirred and sat up.

"Johnny?"

"Lucy! Lucy sad!" John cried, "Lucy icky!"

Castiel dove out of bed and ran to the toddler's room and found Lucy had been sick all over her side of the twin crib. The next thing I knew, Castiel was carrying Lucy in his arms, patting her reassuringly as she was sick down her front again.

"Dean, what do we do?"

Suddenly, Raphael appeared.

"You only have to ask." He said, kissing Lucy's sweating forehead before healing her and clearing up the mess in the nursery, as well as the mess all over Castiel's shirt before disappearing.

I was totally bewildered as to what had just happened. One minute, Castiel was almost crying over Lucy being sick, the next everything was okay. I shook my head and checked the clock at the side of my bed.

"It's 6:21." I said, ruffling John's hair, "Come on, let's have a nice morning in."

Castiel smiled and popped Lucy on the floor as I put John on the floor.

"Why don't you go and choose yourself some toys?" Castiel whispered, smiling as the twins toddled off to pick some toys to play with.

They came back with a cuddly toy each and a story, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ again.

I read the story this morning. I know I don't do it anywhere near as good as Castiel, but the twins enjoyed it.

"Dadda, why buffly?" Lucy asked.

"Why does the caterpillar turn into a butterfly?" I asked, the children nodding as I lay on my side so I could see them both and Castiel.

Castiel smiled at me sweetly, nodding at me reassuringly.

"Because he grows up," I said, "That's how caterpillars grow up."

"Yes, they build a special house to sleep in," Castiel continued, "And then after a few months they turn into a butterfly."

"Buffly pwetty." John commented.

"Like Daddy." I whispered, looking at my beautiful lover.

"Like Daddy." Castiel repeated, stroking a hand through my hair before petting John's mop of dark hair, then Lucy's blonde curls, "And like you two."

"Yeah," I agreed, "You two are so beautiful."

The twins smiled and Lucy sat up, and crawled onto Castiel's chest.

"M'shleepy…" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

John climbed on top of me and sighed, snuggling into my chest.

"Shleepy too."

It was only 6:55am so we covered the twins in the bed sheets, settling back to sleep for a couple of hours.

-TBC-


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary: **Set from Dean's POV and in my version of life after the Apocalypse. A bit angsty at first but hopefully romantic and funny later. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Epilogue **

So as you can tell, life after the Apocalypse had its ups and its downs. The downsides were cleared up quicker than Gabriel can click his fingers. The kids grew up happy with their huge family and let me tell you, walking the twins through the gates on their first day of school made Castiel and me so proud. Robbie and Cassie started school together and now the kids are getting ready for middle school, everyone's excited.

Our babies are all growing up now, and I'm not gonna lie, we're all getting older, although Castiel and I still can't resist our night time fun and games (we're not too old just yet). We still hunt monsters and the occasional demon here and there and the kids know the truth. They wanted to know, and they all wanna train to be like us. We've told them countless times that they can be something normal if they want but they wanna keep the Winchester and Harvelle names strong in the hunting world.

When the Apocalypse was over and Castiel came back to me, damn…I was the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. Then our babies came along, which heightened my rating on the happy scale. Then Sam and Gabriel got married, which bumped up the happy rating even more…then Jo and Lucifer got married and the rating just kept going up. Then my niece and nephew came and by God did the rating thunder off of the happy scale.

The Apple Pie life…I don't have a job, because with God watching over us none of us need one, but we have the huge house, the kids, the enormous family, the ridiculously large backyard and it's every goddamn thing that I could want, but I've still got my hunting life with me. Maybe the scars from the Apocalypse and the years before will never go away (I know the scars from Hell will _never _leave me) but we get each other through, we stand by each other and we love each other, because love and family are the most important things in the world.

Our lives after the Apocalypse began with a second chance for me, and we've had second chances for countless things in between then and now.

Don't ever think that there's no such thing as a second chance, because I swear on the great Lord Almighty that there is such thing as a second chance, and _everyone _deserves one.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to say an absolutely enormous thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, alerted and favourited this story because you've all kept it going for so long! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! IT'S BEEN AN HONOUR WRITING THIS STORY FOR YOU!


End file.
